Don't Say You Love Me
by eftee
Summary: [FINISHED] Ch. 10: Running :: One shot... that's all it takes... Bang... You're dead. Don't say you love me... I already know you do... ET RxR
1. Default Chapter

Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood Friends  
  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
*  
  
  
  
Strolling through the streets of Paris, France, the 20 year old woman inhaled deeply. It was a winter's night in France and as she breathed, she could see her own breath in front of her. She stared forward with amethyst eyes and her wavy, pale violet hair swayed slightly to the side as she walked. She wore a pair of blue gloves that she dug into the pockets of her long brown trench coat. She shivered a bit and increased her strides to a quicker pace. The streets were dark, street lamps only there to light her way. But most of them were already flickering off. Eyes darting to the side, she came to an abrupt halt in front of a one story building. Lights could be seen beaming brightly through the window and above the door hung a sign that said: Monsieur Drake. Sighing with relief, glad that she finally made it, she pushed the door open and entered the building where she was immediately washed over with warmth.  
  
Inside, people all sat at round, wooden tables as they chattered away merrily. A bar was set up at the back where Pierre Drake, the owner and bartender, cleaned out a glass with a wash cloth. Others sat at the booth of the bar and there was a stage set up to the right. On the stage at the moment was a lady who sat on a stool. She had white-blond hair that was held up in a neat and tight bun. Her eyes were closed as she delicately held the violin in her hands and played a sweet, soft, melody that echoed around the bar. Everyone then became silent and paid their attention to the performer.  
  
Walking up to the booth, Tomoyo Daidouji took a seat on a stool in front of Pierre as she kept her attention on the violinist. "Bonjour, Monsieur Pierre."  
  
He turned and looked at her as a smile crossed his chubby face, wrinkles suddenly appearing on his cheeks. He had grayish- black hair that was kept up and he looked at her with reddish brown eyes. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Coretta. I'm glad you made it. I thought you weren't at first."  
  
"Yeah. I thought I wouldn't make it either," Tomoyo, or Coretta as he called her, replied truthfully. "I was kept over time at work again."  
  
"I see," Pierre said. "Would you like the usual?"  
  
She shook her head in response. "No. Some hot chocolate would be nice though."  
  
"Comin' right up!" Pierre Drake said in his French accent. "Just don't forget that you're up next after Mademoiselle Evelyn."  
  
Tomoyo then returned her attention back to the blond haired woman, Evelyn, as she played her violin with such delicacy and grace. The sweet melody rang softly in her ears and she was suddenly entranced by the beauty of the music. The song she played held a hint of sadness; it sounded like a lone lark singing for its lost loved one. Pierre placed the cup of hot chocolate on the booth, snapping Tomoyo out of her trance. Taking the cup, she blew at it and carefully drank it so she wouldn't end up burning her own tongue. Then Evelyn's playing came to a halt and everyone in the pub broke into a round of applause. She stood up and curtsied before exiting off the stage.  
  
"You're turn Miss. Coretta," Evelyn whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
Nodding, Tomoyo stood up and removed her trench coat and gloves as she hung them on a coat hanger at the corner of the room. She now wore a simple dress. The top part of it clung tightly to her while the bottom part flared out a bit. The sleeves were a puffy white, actually, her whole dress was white. Her dress that she wore looked like one that was worn long ago back in the old days by women from England when America was just being discovered. Calmly walking on to the stage, she stood in front of a microphone that was held up by a pole. She smiled at everyone as the pianist behind her took a seat and began to play an enchanting melody that reminded everyone of a bell being rung. Taking in a deep breath, Tomoyo opened her mouth and began to sing.  
  
-Ne dites pas que vous m'aimez  
  
Je ne vous aime pas plus.  
  
Et ne dites pas que vous avez besoin de moi. . .  
  
Je veux juste que vous marchiez hors de la porte.  
  
Svp. . . ne dites pas que vous m'aimez.-  
  
The door in the bar opened and in stepped a 21 year old man. He had neatly kept midnight blue hair and his sapphire blue eyes seemed to twinkle as a smile crossed his face when hearing the beautiful voice of Tomoyo ringing around the pub. He walked up to the booth, and took a seat at one of the stools.  
  
"What would you like, Sir?" Pierre questioned.  
  
"Water," the stranger simply replied as he stared at the singing amethyst eyed lady from the corner of his eyes.  
  
-I love you.  
  
It's already hard to let you go.  
  
I'll miss you.  
  
But I must let you free.  
  
So please don't make it harder. . .  
  
Than it already is.-  
  
Tomoyo met the gaze of the sapphire eyed man. They stared at each other for a while, then she tore her gaze away and looked at the back wall, as if she found it quite interesting.  
  
-I just want you to forget me  
  
And live on with your life.  
  
You'll be happier without me. . .  
  
Just trust me,  
  
Et svp. . .  
  
Ne dites pas que vous m'aimez.-  
  
Pierre set the glass of water in front of the man as he eyed him. He's never seen the likes of this man before enter his bar. Who could he be? "Your water, Monsieur."  
  
"Thank you," he said in a perfect French-accent, though an English one mingled with it.  
  
"Are you new in town, sir? I've never seen you before," Pierre questioned, not being able to contain his curiosity.  
  
"Yes. I'm new here. . . I just arrived," he answered.  
  
-Ne dites pas que vous m'aimez  
  
Je ne vous aime pas plus.  
  
Et ne dites pas que vous avez besoin de moi. . .  
  
Je veux juste que vous marchiez hors de la porte.  
  
Svp. . . ne dites pas que vous m'aimez.-  
  
"May I ask who she is?" the midnight haired guy asked, indicating Tomoyo.  
  
"That's Mademoiselle Coretta Delamare," Pierre said.  
  
"She has a lovely voice. . ."  
  
"Indeed she does."  
  
-Turn away my dear. . .  
  
Forget all that's been said. . .  
  
Please just leave me  
  
And. . .  
  
Ne dites pas que vous m'aimez.-  
  
They all broke into a roar of applause. Tomoyo curtsied to them in a shy way as she walked off the stage. Evelyn greeted her with a wide grin.  
  
"Excellent performance, Coretta! You were absolutely stunning!" she praised.  
  
"Thank you, Evelyn. You were wonderful also," Tomoyo said while grinning back in return.  
  
She then took her seat back at the booth which happened to be next to the stranger. She gulped down some of her hot chocolate which was now warm instead of hot. He took a sip from his water and then set it back on the table. He turned and faced Tomoyo with a mysterious smile.  
  
"That was a splendid performance you put on."  
  
Turning to face him, they looked at each other straight in the eye. For some reason, Tomoyo felt a feeling of familiarity around this stranger. She eyed him, as if trying to see even deeper into his soul. "Do I. . . . know you?"  
  
"So. You've already forgotten about me. . ." he then added in a low whisper, ". . . Tomoyo."  
  
Her eyes went wide in surprise as she gasped. "How'd you - Wait!" she instantly changed her dialect to Japanese. "Eriol!! Is it really you!?!"  
  
He grinned at her. "You DO remember me after all!" he said in Japanese also. "Hai. It's me."  
  
"Wh - What are you doing here?" Tomoyo questioned as she fought to regain her composure.  
  
"That can be answered later," Eriol replied. "I'll need to talk to you later, but right now, let's catch up on things."  
  
She blinked, then grinned while nodding in agreement. "Yes. Let's. . ."  
  
Pierre eyed the two as they chatted away like good friends in a different dialect he couldn't understand. Always being the curious one as he was, he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about and how they knew each other. Shrugging it off, he continued cleaning glass after glass.  
  
"How long has it been since the last time we've seen each other?" Tomoyo remarked as she leaned against the booth and rested her elbows on them while looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"About. .." Eriol began, "8? 9 years?"  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Out of those years, she's missed him terribly. Every day, he was all she could think about. Those past years seemed like lonely years without him. She then turned her gaze and looked at the ground. "I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again."  
  
He smiled gently at her. "I missed you, too, Tomoyo-chan. But here I am!"  
  
"What have you been up to all these years?"  
  
"I've been busy. . . After I left Tomoeodo and returned to England, I took school courses over there. I haven't used magic since I left Japan, though. It gets boring living with only your Guardians."  
  
"Speaking of 'Guardians.' How are Suppi-chan and Nakuru-san?"  
  
"Spinel is still the same. Nakuru is more mature now, but she's still the same girl you knew back then. She has a job as a manager at some major business company in England."  
  
"I see. . . And you? Are you working?"  
  
"Yeah. . . I'm a cop now."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but look surprised. "Well I'll be! Eriol Hirrigazawa. . .A cop! I never would've guessed!"  
  
He chuckled good-humouredly. "You seem surprised."  
  
"Of course I do! I thought you'd probably find some major as an evil scientist trying to destroy the world!" Tomoyo joked with a teasing grin. But she couldn't help but feel as if he weren't being COMPLETELY honest with her about his job.  
  
"I thought about that but it sounded a bit dull," he joked a long with her. "What about you? When did you move here?"  
  
"I moved here about 4 years ago," Tomoyo replied. "I took a job in performing at places and designing clothes."  
  
"How's my half-daughter doing? Have you two been keeping in touch lately?"  
  
Sadly shaking her head, Tomoyo sighed. "No. . . . She moved to Hong Kong to go after Li-kun a year before I moved here."  
  
"Had you any news from them after that?"  
  
She couldn't contain a grin. "Yeah. She called me a few months after she left and told me that her and Li-kun were engaged. They're probably married now with kids and living a happy life that they both deserve."  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement. "Hai. I remember the old days. . .It was clear that they were in love but they were to stubborn and dense to realize that. . ."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Yeah. They were so naïve."  
  
"Especially my half-daughter," Eriol commented.  
  
They both stared at each other, both remembering how dense and naïve Sakura was. Then, the next thing anyone knew, they broke into a round of laughter. She always made them laugh from her innocent comical confusion that she always displayed, and just thinking about it made them laugh. Everyone looked at them. Some thought they were crazy; others thought they were nuts; and most people simply wondered what the heck they found so amusing. The two childhood friends simply ignored their stares and continued on laughing.  
  
Once they regained their composure, Tomoyo wiped away a tear that came to her eye from laughing so hard and long. She chuckled a bit while shaking her head. "I haven't laughed like that in a while."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. . . How come you moved here?" Eriol questioned.  
  
A harden expression came on her face as she stared blankly at the ground. She didn't blink nor move. Instead, she gave away the impression that she was thinking about something painful from her past. Eriol looked at her in a worried way, thinking that he shouldn't have asked her that. But, he had to know. . . "Tell me, Tomoyo, what drove you to moving here!?"  
  
She slowly shook her head and replied in a murmur, "Iie. . . I can't tell you. . ."  
  
"And why not?" Eriol asked almost quickly and fiercely. He HAD to know!! "You have to tell me Tomoyo!"  
  
"I can't, Eriol!!" Tomoyo exclaimed while tightly shutting her eyes, as if trying to block a memory that appeared in her mind. "I don't want to remember nor speak of it!"  
  
He stood in front of her as he placed his hands on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Please, Tomoyo!!! You must tell me."  
  
She stared up at him. "Why. . .? Why do you need to know?"  
  
He opened and closed his mouth, but no reply came out. Turning his gaze away, he said, "I. . . I can't tell you."  
  
"Well, then. I see that we both have our share of secrets. . ." Tomoyo pointed out, her face holding a serious look.  
  
Eriol stared at her, almost in a sad way, his hands still on her shoulders. "Tomoyo. . . .Whatever happened to the days when we use to trust each other?"  
  
Tears glazed over her amethyst eyes as she avoided his gaze. "I don't know, Eriol. I don't know. Things change over the years. . . People get farther and farther away. I haven't spoken nor seen you for 8 years. I can't simply just pretend that this is our child hood days and that I could trust you."  
  
He gave her an almost hurt expression. "You use to trust me back then. Why the sudden change? How come you can't trust me now?"  
  
"Because I don't know you anymore!" she cried out in distress. "And you don't know me anymore!"  
  
Eriol bowed his head and brought his hands back down to his sides. It was hard to see what his expression was, considering that his bangs covered over his face. "I thought I knew you Tomoyo. . . I thought you trusted me. But like you said: People change. Don't you remember what I told you that day before I left?"  
  
She kept her eyes closed as she remembered clearly what he told her that day. "Hai. . . I remember it all. . . You said you loved me. I told you I loved you. . . but. . ." she looked back up at him. "I don't love you anymore, Eriol!"  
  
He stared back at her but she couldn't read any of his emotions. He was now blocking himself from her. "I understand. I accept that fact now but my feelings for you over the years never changed. . ."  
  
Tomoyo turned her head away as she pushed herself past him and changed her dialect back to French. "I must go now. Au revoir Monsieur Hirrigazawa, Monsieur Pierre."  
  
"Au revoir Mademoiselle Coretta!!" Pierre said as she grabbed her trench coat and put it on while pulling on her gloves. "You'll be here same time tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Tomoyo replied as she exited out of the bar and walked through the cold streets of Paris.  
  
Eriol watched her leave. He tightly clenched his fist while gritting his teeth. Inhaling deeply then exhaling, he took his seat back on the stool and continued to drink his water. His eye brows were furrowed and an almost angry look was on his face. Pierre stopped himself from asking what they were talking about, finding that it's not his place to get into other people's affairs. He was confused though. First they were laughing, then they were nearly shouting at each other. What was going on between those two? Pierre let out a frustrated sigh as he set down the glass he was cleaning and picked up another one.  
  
'Blah. . . I'm getting to old for this stuff. It's really none of my business on what happens between those two,' he thought silently to himself as he eyed Eriol. He never quite caught the stranger's name and while they were speaking in Japanese, he couldn't help but catch a few phrases that they kept on saying like: 'Eriol' and 'Tomoyo.' And when 'Coretta' left, she called him 'Hirrigazawa.' Could Hirrigazawa be his name? Or maybe it was his last? He shook his head and let out another air of frustration. 'Argh! Forget it! I'll never figure it out. . .'  
  
Eriol stared at the clear water in the glass. A dark look was on his face and questions ran back and forth through his mind. 'Why did Tomoyo lie about her name? Why is she here in France? And. . .why did she move away from Tomoeodo!? I know she's keeping something from me, but what? Whatever it is. . . I know it'll help me to accomplish the task at hand. I just somehow have to get her to tell me EVERYTHING. . .' Digging into his pockets, he pulled out some money and slapped it against the booth before pushing the stool back and standing up. He stalked towards the door, opened it, and allowed it to close behind him as a wave of coldness enveloped him.  
  
Ignoring the freezing weather of Paris, Eriol put his hands into the warmth of his pocket as he walked down the sidewalk; in search for Tomoyo. He just hoped she wasn't to far from him. And for some odd reason. . . he couldn't help but feel as if something bad were going to happen to the amethyst eyed woman. And his instincts, were usually never wrong.  
  
Tomoyo kept her gaze on the cement ground as she continued her trek back to her apartment. Images of the sapphire eyed magician ran through her mind and she shook her head furiously to rid them. But they were like pictures glued in front of her eyes: never to leave her sight of vision.  
  
'Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking of him!?! Why can't I get him out of my head!?!' she shouted angrily in her thoughts. She let out an air of breath and shuddered from the dampness and iciness of the weather. 'Why did he have to come back in the first place? Everything was better without him. . .' And yet, that sounded like a lie. Her heart felt lighter when she saw him. It use to feel heavy and broken; but now that he's back. . . Maybe things would be different. . . She let out a frustrated sigh and she was finally able to move those images of Eriol away. 'Quit thinking about him Tomoyo! Just because you loved him back then, that doesn't mean you have to love him now. . .right?' "And besides. . ." she muttered aloud, "he's probably already married by now. . ." Her heart wrenched at that and a greater weight was now on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, well, well. . . Dear Tomoyo, it's so good to see you again."  
  
Turning sharply around, she was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice that roused startlement and surprise to spring to her face. Her eyes went wide and the colour from her face was instantly drained. "YOU!"  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
Azure Rosas: ^-^ This is my FIRST E+T fic and I sure hope you all enjoyed it!!! -bows- Well, please review and thank you! 


	2. It'll Be Alright

A/N: Hello everyone!! ^-^ The song that Tomoyo sang in the last chapter was made up by me. I didn't know any French songs so I just made that one up. . . Now let me thank these people for reviewing:  
  
InSaNeOtAkU - Truth is: I don't take French, period! I don't know any French. But I wish I could take French in school but all they teach is Spanish! I got those words translated off of a site so I did things the easy way. . .^-^;   
  
Yuki Shinomori - Thank you for reviewing!! And if you wanna know who it is. . . You'll just have to read this chapter to find out!   
  
DarkTenshi - -sighs- Yes. . . I'm actually posting the next chapter! I find that kinda surprising because in my opinion: it takes me a while to update! ^-^;;;; Well, I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter! -hugs- And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bunnyluvr - I TRY to update as soon as possible. . . . It's just that, school ALWAYS gets in my way. Okay, maybe that's a bit of an understatement ^-^; I'm usually just to lazy or I run out of ideas. Well, I got this up as soon as I could and I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Omi: -holds in a bear hug- Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you -deep breath- thank you thank you thank you and a million more thank you's for reviewing! ^-^   
  
*  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with these things? I DO NOT own CCS! CLAMP does!! -walks away in a sulking way as she mumbles things like "I wish I owned CCS"-  
*  
________________________________  
Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez  
Chapter 2: It'll Be Alright  
By: ME!! BWAHAHA - -chokes-   
________________________________  
  
  
"Well, well, well. . . Dear Tomoyo, it's so good to see you again."  
  
Turning sharply around, she was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice that roused startlement and surprise to spring to her face. Her eyes went wide and the colour from her face was instantly drained. "YOU!"  
  
From out of the shadows, out stepped a tall, lean figure. He was male, at least 22 years of age. His jet black hair was neatly kept back by gel and a grin was on his pale features. His indigo eyes twinkled from the glare of the street lamp that illuminated him. He stood straight and had one of those richly, high air about him that made people feel less superior to him. She shook her head, almost in disbelief as she took a step AWAY from him; wishing there was some metal wall between them.  
  
"A-Aleron. . ." she stuttered, fear clearly reflecting in her amethyst eyes. "Wh-what are y-you doing here. . .?"  
  
"Can't I pay a visit to my fiancée?" he questioned in what seemed like a hurt tone.  
  
Finally regaining her composure, she fixed him with a cold, hard stare as she balled her hands into tight fists. "You mean your ex-fiancée! I thought I broke our engagement years ago!!!"  
  
Aleron shook his index finger at her as he eyed her with a grin. "Tsk. Tsk. You can't simply break an engagement with me. Once I propose and you say yes. . .Then that's final. It can never be broken."  
  
She grind her teeth as she scrunched her eyes up into a venomous glare. "Well, to bad! I'm not marrying you! Do you hear me!? NEVER! I broke our engagement off 5 years ago! I gave you back your ring! What more do you want from me?"  
  
His grin turned into a snarling one, his eyes wide with greed. "I want you! That's what! You're mine, Tomoyo Daidouji! The day you said 'yes,' was the day I claimed you as MINES."  
  
Biting her bottom lip, her body shook furiously with anger and fright. Aleron Thorn: her EX- fiancé. She remembered him ever since she left Tomoeodo years ago. He was always fresh in her mind: haunting her. . .taunting her. . .mocking her. He was always the cause for her nightmares; the cause for her grief; the cause of her pain; and the reason why she moved away from her home town that she missed dearly. The day she met him, was the day she learned what Hell can truly be. Thinking back to the past, it made her wonder why she ever fell in love with such a man. She thought he was nice, sweet, kind, funny, and handsome. But as the years went by, she learned the true beast deep down in him. He started abusing her, taking advantage of her, hurting her, yelling at her, trying to have his way with her, and at times, doing things to her she wished he wouldn't do; things that made her feel uncomfortable; and things that made her feel like trash. He proposed to her when they were not but 14, a year or two after Eriol left for England. Why she said yes? She didn't know. She was to stupid and dense and TOO blind to see Aleron's true colours.   
  
"Stay away from me Aleron. . ." Tomoyo commanded in a loud whisper. "Just stay away from me! I moved away from Japan to get away from YOU! Why are you here!?!"  
  
"I'm here to get you of course. . ." Aleron replied with his silky voice.   
  
"Well, you sure wasted your time," Tomoyo snorted. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she lifted her head up and looked away haughtily.  
  
"You will not disobey me," Aleron warned.   
  
"Guess what?" Tomoyo said. "I already am!"  
  
He grit his teeth as he held out a beckoning hand. "I think it's best if you listen to me."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll just have to hurt someone very dear to you," he said in a dark, icy voice.   
  
She stared into his indigo eyes; seeing nothing but the harsh truth. Her stomach twisted and turned in knots as she gulped and tore her gaze away. She knew he wasn't lying but. . . Who would he hurt that was so dear to her? She narrowed her eyes at him and took another step back. "I won't listen to you. . . "  
  
"Do you really wish for. . . What's his name again. . .?" Aleron began. ". . . Eril? Eli? Or was it Eriol. . .? Ah yes! Do you really wish for Eriol's death?"  
  
Eyes widening in shock and horror, Tomoyo gaped at him, her face suddenly a deathly white. "You leave Eriol out of this! He's never done anything to you!"  
  
Chuckling evilly, Aleron eyed her as he held out a hand. "So, what do you say? Will you come with me?"  
  
Looking back into his eyes, she just stood there; frozen. Then, she cocked her head to one side, and then the other as she slowly shook her head and took a few more steps back. "No. . ." She gradually turned around, eyeing him frightfully. "No!" After that was said, she broke into a run. "Stay away from me, Aleron!!!"  
  
A cold laughter escaped Aleron's mouth. It echoed around the empty streets of Paris but not a single soul besides his and Tomoyo's was there to hear it. She shivered from his laugh and forced herself to run even faster. "You can run, Tomoyo, but you can't hide!" His lips curved up into an evil smirk as he slowly walked after her. His walking then turned into a sprint, which turned into a mad dash as he chased after her.  
  
Once in a while, she'd chance a few glances over her shoulders and saw to her horror that he was hot on her trail. She passed by a few houses; restaurants; shops like barbershops, markets, groceries. . . . etc. etc. Her legs started to become heavier and her breathing came out as heavy and laborious ones. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest; making her feel as if it were going to jump out any second. How long could she keep this up? She felt as if her legs would give way any second now. He was sure to catch her at any moment. . .   
  
Not to far up ahead, she could see an entrance to an alley way. Hoping to ditch him somewhere in there, she made a sharp turn to the right and entered the dark alley way. She came to a halt and all was silent besides her heavy breathing. She walked forward and had to hold her breath to block off the horrid stench that filled the air. As she walked, she felt herself collide into something. She fell back with a cry of surprise and when she looked up, she saw it was a high, brick wall that she bumped into. This wall blocked her from the other side.  
  
'Oh great!' she groaned in her mind. 'I'm trapped!' Standing up, she turned around and was about to leave when Aleron stepped out of the shadows. She backed up a bit, the wall pressed against her back. Her heart felt like some stone rock pounding against the in side of her chest. What was she going to do now that he had her trapped? She couldn't breath; she couldn't move; she found it hard to speak as he advanced towards her like some menacing force. He came to a halt right in front of her as he reached out a hand and cupped her face in it. Caressing her cheek, he brought his hand back and then forth with great force. Tomoyo turned her head to the side from the slap-on-the face. Her cheek throbbed painfully and she could feel tears stinging her eyes.   
  
"THAT was for running away," Aleron grumbled. "And THIS," he slammed his fist into her stomach, "is for leaving Japan all those years ago and making me search for you!"  
  
She clutched her ribs as a painful gasp escaped through her parted lips. She dropped down on her knees, doubling over in pain. He gathered a fistful of her hair into his hand as he forced her up onto her feet by pulling her hair. Tomoyo tightly shut her eyes as she fought to keep herself from screaming. Her mouth was open and low, cries of pain can be heard from in side her throat. Bringing her closer to him, he brought her face closer so that their noses were just inches apart. He released his grip on her hair and snaked his arms around her slender waist. Tightening the hold, he pressed their bodies together.   
  
"You're mine, Tomoyo," he whispered in a husky tone into her ear. "No one can save you from me. You can't run from me. You can't hide from me. Wherever you'll be. . . I'll be there watching you. No one can protect you forever. . .Not even the police can stop me."  
  
Shaking furiously in his hold, she could feel the tears she fought so desperately to hold back, fall down her cheeks like a crystal waterfall. "Please. . . Aleron. . . Leave me alone. . ." she begged in a whisper. "I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Love? Love has NOTHING to do with this," he replied. "Did you really think that I loved you? I never loved you. What drove you to think that I. . . loved you?"  
  
Her eyes were wide and it felt as if her heart was being torn apart: slowly and painfully. "But. . . Y-you said. . ."  
  
". . . That I loved you?" He let out yet another laugh. "And you actually believed me?" He pulled away from the hug as he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head back so she looked up at him. "There is no such thing as 'love.' Love is for fools. A myth for idiots that actually believe in such a thing." He pushed her into a corner as he brought his hands up to her shoulders where he slid her coat off. Trailing his fingers down her neck, he rested them on her bare shoulders. He loved the feel of her silky skin. . . It felt so soft. . . so warm. . . and it made him want even more.   
  
She shivered from the coldness and from his touch. Aleron leaned towards her, capturing her lips into a forceful kiss. He pressed his tongue against her closed lips and made her part them as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes went wide and all she wanted to do was get away from him. . . Far, far away from him where she'll hopefully be safe. But, where? Where was a safe place? He'll most likely follow her where ever she went. She knew he would stalk her; watch her every movement. And now that she knew he was back, she knew she would never feel safe again until he was dead. Pushing some weight onto her shoulders, he forced her to the ground where he slid down after her, still kissing her. He brought his hands to her legs as he forced them apart and pressed his waist against hers. He slid her dress up to her thighs while stroking her legs.   
  
The tears came out even more. She was scared; frightened out of her wits. Her amethyst orbs were wide and all she could do was allow him to have his way with her like she did all those years ago. She was weak compared to his strength. Her world looked blurry from the tears. 'Someone. . .Anyone. . . Help me. . .' she pleaded silently in her mind. 'Please. . .'  
________________________________  
  
Eriol continued to walk on through the cold streets of Paris, France, hoping to find Tomoyo so he could speak with her. But where was she!? He furrowed his eye brows and continued to look about.   
  
"Tomoyo, where are you?" he muttered aloud.  
  
'Someone. . .Anyone. . . Help me. . . Please. . .' a voice said in his mind.  
  
Eyes widening, he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his heart stop beating and a dark look came on his face. 'Tomoyo! She's in trouble!!! But where is she!?!' he shouted furiously in his mind. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes in deep concentration. His blue aura blazed out around him, as if searching for something, or someone. After a few, long moments, his eyes snapped open once he finally located Tomoyo's presence. And by the feel of it, he knew she was in deep trouble and needed help immediately. Breaking into a run, he ran towards the alley way where he was sure to find her.  
  
'Hold on, Tomoyo, I'm coming!'  
  
He dashed down the streets where Tomoyo was being pursued by Aleron not to long ago. He moved his coat to the side where he pulled out a gun that was kept hidden. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a few bullets. He loaded the gun and came to a halt at the side of the opening of the alley way. Staying away from the entrance, he stuck his head in and had to squint in order to see what was going on. Not being able to see anything, he snuck in and hid behind a trash can. Peering over it, his eyes went wide when he saw what Aleron was doing to Tomoyo. Anger raged throughout his body like a wild fire. Hate replaced all of his other emotions. He shook in furry as he grind his teeth. That guy was rapping her! Growling lowly, he stood up and stepped out of his hiding place as he pointed the gun at the back of Aleron's head. It was hard for him to keep his aim, considering that he was shaking from head to toe.   
  
"You! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Eriol spat.  
  
Aleron stopped what he was doing as he looked at Eriol from over his shoulder. He eyed the gun but showed no signs of fear what-so-ever. "Eh? Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Eriol replied, trying his best to keep his cool. "I demand you to back away from the lady or I shall be forced to fire!"  
  
Getting up, Aleron raised his hands above his head while staring calmly at Eriol. He took a few steps away from Tomoyo, a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. Her breathing came out as shaky ones and she stared forward, as if seeing something else. Her face was bruised, a trail of red liquid leaking from the corner of her mouth. Tears stained her face and more continued to flow. Her dress was torn off, and she lied there, completely naked. Her body was bruised and a few cuts could be seen on her. She twitched a bit then her gaze fell on Eriol. Her lips tugged up into a faint grin as her eye lids slowly covered over her amethyst orbs.  
  
"Eriol. . ." Then she lost consciousness.  
  
His grip on the gun tightened so that his knuckles turned white. Glaring venomously at Aleron, Eriol tried to keep his aim straight. "You will pay for what you did to her. . ."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" Aleron questioned in a mocking voice.  
  
Not thinking twice, Eriol pulled the trigger. The sound of a gun-shot filled the air. Smoke fell out of the bullet hole. Eriol stared forward, his eyes hard. Aleron stood there, grinning at him. There was a small dent in the wall beside Aleron's head. In the dent, a bullet could be seen.   
  
"Just be glad that I missed," Eriol sneered. "I never really miss my targets."  
  
"Well then, I think you should work on your aim," Aleron replied in a taunting voice as he drew out his own pistol and pointed it at Eriol's heart. "I can end your life right here and now if I wanted to. . ."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Eriol asked. He gathered energy as a transparent force shield formed in front of him that was only visible to the magical-eye. But, in since Aleron was no magician, he couldn't see it.  
  
Aleron pulled the trigger and another gun shot filled the air. Eriol saw the bullet come at him. It hit the shield but materialized away once it came in contact with it. Aleron's eyes went wide. He didn't see it hit the magical barrier, but he did see it evaporate away.  
  
"What the -!? How the hell did you do that!?"  
  
Grinning in his usual, mysterious way like he use to do when he was younger, Eriol pocketed his gun away. "There are some things you don't know about me. . . Aleron."  
  
"How - ?"  
  
"How'd I know you're name is Aleron?" Eriol finished off for him. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. If I do then. . . I will have to kill you. Now. . . Put. The. Gun. Down!"  
  
Glaring at him, Aleron aimed his pistol at Eriol's head as he backed away towards the entrance of the alley. "I don't give a fuck how you were able to somehow stop the last bullet! But I'll get you the next time, and I'll be back for Tomoyo! Not even you can protect her from me."  
  
Eriol simply watched him run away. Truth is, he would've ran after him or at least stopped him with his magic; but he didn't. After all those years of not using magic, he lost his touch. His magic was now somewhere deep down in him, close to extinction. It would've been lost forever if he hadn't decide to use some of his magic now. After concentrating on finding Tomoyo, and making a shield, it already made him tired and power drained. Weariness was clearly written on his face but he forced himself to stay awake. He stumbled towards the unconscious Tomoyo where he stared sadly down at her. Removing his coat, he placed it over her as he picked her up into his arms and walked out of the alley.   
  
-Dream Sequence-  
  
13 year old Tomoyo Daidouji stared forward. A gentle breeze blew, making her raven hair sway to the side. A content look was on her pale face as she stared out at the sun set with gleaming amethyst eyes. She stood on the school building and she kept her hands pressed against the fence. Turning around, she faced 13 year old Eriol Hirrigazawa.  
  
"What is it you wished to tell me, Eriol-kun?" she asked in her usual soft-sing-song voice with the same smile she always seemed to wear.  
  
He joined her at her side while staring out at the scenery held before them. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes; enjoying the feel of the wind against his face. Re-opening them, his grin faded away into a sad frown. "I'll be leaving tonight."  
  
Her eyes were wide as what he said slowly digested in her. She didn't want to believe nor hear what he was saying, but those words rang in her ears like some alarm clock. "You're. . . leaving?"  
  
Eriol's shoulders slumped. He continued to gaze out at the sky. "Hai. I'm going back to England."  
  
She placed a hand on his forearm. "But, why?" Tomoyo bit her bottom lip, trying to fight her tears.  
  
"I have to. . .I can't stay here in Japan. I don't belong here. And now that Sakura-san converted the Clow Cards to her own, there's no use for me here. No one needs me anymore."  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she let the clear liquid flow down her cheeks like a crystal waterfall. "Eriol. . . I need you!"  
  
He faced her, shocked by what she said. She removed her hand and brought it back to her sides. Tightly shutting her eyes, she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"I need you. . ." she whispered in a hoarse voice. ". . . I need you. . ."  
  
Crouching down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her in a tight, comforting hug. She buried her face in his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly and continued on crying. "I don't want you to leave, Eriol! I love you!"  
  
His sapphire orbs went wide but then they softened as a tender smile crossed his lips. He gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her back a bit so he could look down at her. Cupping her chin in his hand, he gently forced her to look up at him. Staring lovingly into her amethyst eyes, he leaned in towards her and captured her lips in a loving, warm, passionate kiss that made Tomoyo feel all warm in side. A light red hue crossed her cheeks. He withdrew from the kiss and embraced her once again in his arms. Bringing his lips close to her ears, he whispered, "I love you, too, Tomoyo. . . I've always loved you and I'll continue to love you. Just remember that, okay?"  
  
She nodded but gazed at him sadly and longingly. "I will, but. . . I'm going to miss you. Will you ever come back?"  
  
He clasped her right hand between both of his palms as he placed a light kiss at the tip of her middle finger. "I'll come back to you. I promise."  
  
'I promise. . .'   
  
Those two words continued to ring loudly in her ears.  
  
'I'll come back to you. . .'  
  
But did he come back?  
  
'I promise. . . '  
  
Did he keep his promise?   
  
"No. . ." she muttered aloud, her eyes blank and dull as she suddenly found herself staring up at the grey sky. She lied alone on the deserted streets. All alone. With no one there but herself. "He never came back. . . ." She drew her knees up close to her chest as she hugged herself and broke into tears.  
  
"Tomoyo. . ."  
  
Eyes snapping open, they continued to widen in horror when she saw who it was. "No. . .No! Aleron! Get away! Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
He reached out a hand for her and she backed away; wanting nothing more but to be far, FAR away from him. She found herself standing at the edge of a cliff that appeared out of nowhere. Aleron continued to advance towards her, a snarling smirk on his face.  
  
"Come to me. . ."  
  
Shaking her head wildly, she took a step back but her foot slipped off the edge and the next thing she knew: she was plummeting downwards towards the pointy rocks as fierce waves crashed against them.  
  
-End of Dream Sequence-  
  
Parting her eye lids, she found everything blurry at first. Once she adjusted to the light, she found herself staring up at a white ceiling. A blanket covered her and she lied on someone's bed; in someone's room; in someone's apartment. Sitting up in bed, she stared around at her surroundings. The room was a plain, and simple one. There was a dresser, a desk with nothing really on it, a tv set, a mirror, a closet, and this one, small bed at the corner of the room. A window was across the room and by the looks of it, it was already dawn. Removing the covers, she climbed off the bed and walked up to the mirror where she stared at herself. She wore a pair of sweats and a shirt that sagged a little. The shirt was a dark blue, and the sweats were white. She pulled the pants up a bit before they fell. And to her surprise: she couldn't see any of the cuts OR bruises she remembered receiving from Aleron.  
  
Leaving the room, she silently opened the door and closed it behind her as she tip-toed down the short hall-way and into the living room. The whole apartment was plain: All that could be seen in the living room were two couches, another tv set, a coffee table, a telephone, a few magazines, a window, and a kitchen that was attached to the living room. She gazed around the room and her gaze slowly fell on a figure that lied on one of the couches. He was male, with once nicely kept midnight blue hair. His hair was now unruly as he slept peacefully. His chest heaved up and down and a few of his bangs fell over his closed eyes. Kneeling at the foot of the couch, she stared at his face. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Even though he's already an adult. . . He still looks so kawaii when he's sleeping,' she thought to herself as she brushed away his bangs.  
  
Opening his eyes to reveal a pair of twinkling sapphire orbs, a grin crossed his face. "Why hello *yawns* Tomoyo."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Eriol," Tomoyo greeted in return with a merry giggle.  
  
He sat up and patted the couch, signaling her to join him. Getting up, she sat next to Eriol.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Eriol questioned her, fixing her with a worried look.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better," she replied as she looked down at her hands. Then she looked back up at him with a grateful look. "Thanks, Eriol, for saving me. . ."  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes but was gone just as soon as it had come. "You're welcome, Tomoyo. I just couldn't stand there and watch him. . . . abuse you in such a way. Who was that guy anyway?" He noted how her face suddenly became pale. "But, if you don't want to tell me, I'll completely understand."  
  
Sighing, she gazed down at the coffee table, suddenly finding it very interesting. "No, I'll tell you. I think it's time I told someone. . . I can't keep it a secret any longer. . . That guy is. . . Aleron Thorn, my ex-fiancé."  
  
Eriol fought to contain the hurt that crossed his eyes. He was just glad she didn't see it. "Your. . . fiancé?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "But I broke the engagement off because I soon learned who he really was." Her voice was bitter and cold, a hard look on her face. "For years. . . I let him beat me. . . abuse me. . . harass me. . . I was just to scared to do anything! I would've reported to the police about all this, but he threatened to kill Sakura and plus, he's the owner of the Thorn Corporation, the world's most biggest and known business companies, so who would believe me?" She choked on her own words as fresh tears sprang in her eyes. "I was so scared of him. . . I tried telling okaa-san, but she didn't believe me because she thought that Aleron was a "good-kid," who would never think of doing such things and she thought I was just playing around. . ." Eriol gazed at her with sympathy. She looked so vulnerable and fragile; as if she were going to break into pieces at any moment. "When I finally had enough. . . I moved here, to Paris, under a new name and identity. I thought that if I changed my name and moved far away from Japan, then he would never find me." She bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes. A forced, hollow laugh escaped her mouth. "But I guessed wrong. . .He found me. . . There's no where for me to go. Everywhere I go. . . I feel. . .un-safe. I feel threatened and scared; like some mice that is being chased by a cat. There's no where for me to hide. . ." Her voice sounded a bit cracked, as if she were going to cry. And cry is what she did. The tears she held in now flew down her pale cheeks, down her chin, and splattered against the back of her palms.  
  
Her shoulders started shaking and she just sat there, silently crying her eyes out. Eriol reached out a hand as he rubbed her back and embraced her. He rocked her gently as he whispered soothing words into her ear; trying his best to comfort her. It tore him to see her crying like this. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, and it made him want to die when seeing how weak, fragile, scared, and vulnerable she looked just now.  
  
"Shh. . .Tomoyo. . . It'll be alright," he hushed. "I'm here for you. . . I won't let him hurt you ever again. . . I promise."  
  
She looked up at him with shimmering, amethyst eyes. "You promise?"  
  
He nodded, a faint grin on his face. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
Azure Rosas: Whew! I thought this chapter would never end! Truth is, there was more I wanted to add but I decided to end it there! Oh, and just to let ya'll know:  
  
"Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez" means: 'Don't Say You Love Me'  
  
It's French! ^-^ I got it translated off of a site so I don't really know French that well. . . -sighs- but I wish I did. -,- Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And arigatou to the ones that reviewed!!! -bows- Please R+R! Bye-bye! 


	3. Catch Me

Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez  
Chapter 3: Catch Me  
By: Azure Rosas  
  
  
  
  
She gazed at herself, wonderingly in the mirror, as she ran her hands down her cheek and observed her arms; trying to find any signs of bruises or scars. It was a bit odd to be healed and rid of those wounds so. . . easily. She racked a hand through her raven hair and heaved a sigh.  
  
'It was the work of Eriol. . .' she thought silently to herself. 'He probably used his magic to heal my wounds. . .'  
  
Crossing her arms, she walked out of her room and entered the living room where the sapphire eyed magician could be seen, sitting on the couch and watching the weather report.  
  
"Snow, snow, and more snow today folks," the man on the tv reported as a screen of what seemed like a map appeared behind him. He started pointing at different sections of it. "It'll come down slow at first, but as the day progresses, it may get a bit heavier so don't forget to wear your snow gear!"  
  
"Damn snow. . ." Eriol cursed under his breath as he turned off the tv with the remote. He blinked when Tomoyo appeared in front of him. He looked up and smiled that charming smile of his. "Why hello, Mademoiselle Tomoyo."  
  
Scrunching her eyes up in a glare, she tapped her foot. "Tell me, Monsieur Eriol, did you rid my wounds with your. . . magic?"  
  
He leaned back on the couch as he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I did. Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
She placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "You. . . you. . .idiot! Doesn't healing take up the healer's powers???"  
  
Eriol shrugged while lazily yawning. "Yes. . . It does. . . But I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed so I'm still strong even after healing you so it didn't phase me that much."  
  
Tomoyo's glare intensified. "Don't you try to lie to ME, Eriol Hirrigazawa! I could see it in your eyes that you're tired and weary. I could feel that your exhausted! Explain to me why you're so worn out all of a sudden!?"  
  
He sighed and lost that smirk of his to instantly replaced by a frown. 'I should know better by now that I can't lie to her. . .' he thought to himself. 'She was always able to read my mind ever since childhood.' Removing his glasses, Eriol rubbed his eyes and began to explain. "Well, you know how I said I haven't used any magic ever since I left Tomoeodo?" She nodded. "It caused me to slowly loose my powers. If a magician doesn't use his/her powers over a long period of time, it'll cause them to forget their magic in which making it go away to some place deep in them where it can't be found until it is finally extinct. And it'll also cause them to become weak and tired. So that night when I healed you, I summoned the strength and powers I lost, but it was hard considering that I haven't tried to do magic for years. Thus, causing me to be all worn out." He brought his hands behind his head and leaned it back against the couch. His face showed a look that stated as if nothing mattered really. "There ya have it."  
  
The amethyst eyed girl was silent for a long while; all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock near by. Then she let out a cry of frustration as she threw her arms in the air and started to pace back and forth. "Quel idiot! Il devrait non n'améliorer alors pour employer sa magie si cela le rendra fatigué!" She exclaimed all that in one breath, an outraged look on her face. It was clear that she was talking to no one in particular.   
  
Eriol watched her, a slight sweat drop rolling down the back of his neck. "Er. . . Tomoyo. . . Please, calm yourself! I'm perfectly fine now!"  
  
"Oooh! You're fine NOW but were you okay earlier!?!" Tomoyo snapped at him. "No! I believe you weren't! Next time you think of doing something like that again. . ."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Argh! Like. . . Heal me with your magic. . . Then you're sooo dead!" she threatened in a low growl.  
  
He waved a hand at her to dismiss her little threat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Tomoyo. It's not like I'll be needing to heal you or anything because I promised you I won't let Aleron harm you, remember? And I tend to keep it."  
  
Sighing, the anger in Tomoyo's eyes were gone as she took a seat next to him. Instead of the anger that were in her amethyst orbs, bitterness was replaced. "Yeah. . . Like you promised to come back, but never did?" she mumbled aloud to herself, but was heard by Eriol.  
  
A hint of guilt flashed in his sapphire eyes. He felt as if he was just stung by some bolt of electricity when staring down at the girl who gave him a bitter look. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. . . I really tried to come back. . . I really did try. . ."  
  
"Save it, Eriol."  
  
"No! Listen to me, Tomoyo!" Eriol said fiercely as he cupped her face between his hands and gently forced her to look at him. "I wanted to go back to Japan. . . I wanted to go back to you. I tried keeping my promise, and I did." She gave him a confused look. "I returned to Japan 3 years ago, only to find that you were long gone. I asked your mom where you went, and even SHE didn't know where you went off to! I kept my promise and went back to Tomoeodo. But I was to late. And when I found out you were gone. . . I thought I'd never see you again. . ."  
  
She gazed sadly into his own eyes. Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Eriol! I'm so sorry for ever doubting you!"  
  
He grinned faintly down at her as he embraced her back and gently stroked her hair. "It's alright. . ."  
  
All was silent after that. No words were spoken and no words really needed to be spoken. Tomoyo continued to hold on to Eriol; her head resting against his chest. She cuddled even more into his arms; feeling safe and warm in his protective hold. She closed her eyes and allowed a smile to cross her lips.  
  
'So. . . He did keep his promise,' she thought to herself. 'I just wish I was there when he came. Baka self for ever leaving Japan! Still. . . I couldn't STAND being near Aleron. Running away seemed like the only solution.' Her thoughts drifted off to her mother, Sonomi Daidouji. 'Oh Okaa-san, I wonder how you are? Do you miss me? Do you know that I'm alright? Do you still remember me?' She sighed. 'I hope she's not TOO worried about me. . .Once Aleron is out of my life, I'll return to Tomoeodo and back to where I belong: Home. With Okaa-san.'  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Eriol. . ." Tomoyo whispered into the silence.  
  
She looked up to meet his questioning gaze and she could feel his embrace tighten. Her amethyst eyes glistened and twinkled and she sent him a grateful grin. "I'm glad you're here because I now know I'm not alone in this. . ."  
  
He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm glad, too." And he was. He was glad that he was with her; overjoyed to see her; relieved to know she was alright; and content in holding her forever in his arms.   
_________________________________  
  
They went to Tomoyo's house so she could change into something warm. After she was done, she offered to show him around Paris. The weather report was correct: It snowed. It was gentle snow and Tomoyo enjoyed watching the snow flakes drift slowly down to earth. They were a few yards in front of the Eiffel Tower. The grass was covered in beautiful white cotton-like snow. She skipped ahead of him and started to spin around in circles; her arms spread out to her sides and her head tilted back so she could look up at the sky. A peaceful look and content grin was on her face as she stopped spinning and held out a hand. A single snow flake landed on her gloved palm. She stared at it and watched it disolve away.   
  
Eriol watched her. He caught his breath in his throat. She looked just so beautiful; like she always had. Like an angel from the Heavens. . .An angel without wings. . . Like an angel in disguise. She lifted her head up and met his gaze, sending him a grin which caused him to blush and look away. Tomoyo's grin turned into a devious one as she bent down and quietly gathered a ball of snow between her palms. Tip-toeing, she tried her best to be silent as her feet slightly made crunching sounds because of the snow. When she was being the midnight haired 21 year old, she threw the snow ball at the unsuspecting magician's head.   
  
"Hey!" He wiped the snow from off his head and turned around to meet her teasing gaze. She smiled at him playfully and waved; an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
Eriol smirked mischievously. (Kinda like the devious smile Tomoyo had not to long ago.) She blinked and gulped as she watched him gather a fistful of snow in his hand.   
  
"Now, it's pay back time!" he called in a playful manner.  
  
She giggled good humouredly before turning her back to him and dashing off. "You have to catch me first!"  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!" He ran after her, a smile tugging at his lips.   
  
He could still hear her melodic laughter from ahead ringing in his ears like a bell. She sent glances at him from over her shoulder, the same smile always on her face. Her amethyst eyes twinkled at him and gleamed with laughter.   
  
"Catch me if you can!" She called to him.  
  
He burst into a faster speed, determined to catch her. People watched them run; some smiling and others blinking in confusion. Tomoyo squeaked in surprise when Eriol caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He lied on top of her, their noses just inches apart. She could feel his warm breath beat against her numb face and her cheeks turned a bright red. They stared into each other's eyes and remained silent; their ragged breathing only to be heard.   
  
"I caught you," Eriol stated, grinning.   
  
"Yes, I guess you did. . ." Tomoyo replied softly.   
  
He leaned in towards her. She could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest and her blush darkened even more. When their lips were just centimeters away, Eriol stopped himself and pulled away. He got off of her and helped her up. An awkward silence rested on them and both avoided each other's gaze. Tomoyo shuffled her feet, looked up at the sky, then up at him.  
  
"So. . . Would you like to go get something to drink?"  
  
"Sure. Where at?"  
  
"There's a café near by. We can go there," Tomoyo suggested. Eriol shrugged and nodded as he followed her.  
  
Once they reached the café, they took a seat at a table. A waitress approached their table. She was a girl, around Tomoyo's age with long, dark brown hair and sky blue eyes that seem to twinkle when seeing Eriol. She grinned in a flirtatious way at him and from behind the waitress, Tomoyo glared up at her.   
  
"How may I help you, Monsieur?" she asked in a husky voice.  
  
"The Lady and I would like something to drink," Eriol replied in a cool tone.  
  
Eyes landing on Tomoyo, the waitress snarled at her and had a look of disgust and jealousy. "What is it that you'd like to drink?" she asked in a more business-like-manner. Though her question was mostly towards Eriol then to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hot chocolate," Tomoyo said, not to nicely and not even bothering to add 'please,' at the end.  
  
"I'll have the same."  
  
She wrote down the order on a notepad, and before she left, she sent Tomoyo a glare who sent one back. She looked at Eriol who stared at her with humor in his sapphire eyes.  
  
"What a slut," Tomoyo spat under her breath.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Tomoyo, I'd think that you were jealous," Eriol remarked in a teasing tone.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the amethyst eyed girl snorted. "No. I just don't want to see sluts like her flirting with my friend. That's all."  
  
When the waitress came with their drinks, she set one of the cups in front of Eriol, and slammed the other in front of Tomoyo, causing some of the hot chocolate to spill and splatter on her clothes. Smirking, the sky blue eyed girl walked away. Growling at her back, Eriol bent over the table and pressed his hands against her shoulders to keep her from jumping off the chair and beating the girl to a pulp.   
  
"When I get my hands on her. . ." Tomoyo growled through gritted teeth, her eyes scrunched up in a glare.  
  
"Tomoyo, cool yourself!" Eriol said. "Why don't you go to the bathroom to get yourself cleaned up?"  
  
She heaved a sigh, the anger in her gradually dying down. "Alright. I'll be back." She got off of the chair and walked to the back of the building where the restrooms were.   
  
Eriol took a sip of his drink and looked over the cup when he heard someone join him at the table. It was a man, at least 25 years of age. He had spikey black hair that seemed to stick up at all ends, and teel blue eyes. Eriol cracked a grin at him before setting the cup back on the table.  
  
"Hello, Cody," Eriol greeted.   
  
"Hey Eriol!" Cody said in return in a gleeful manner. "How's it goin'!?"  
  
"Just great."  
  
"And the mission?"  
  
"Coming along fine. . ."  
  
Cody leaned back in the chair. "So. . . Is it really him?"  
  
Eriol nodded, staring down at the dark brown liquid in the cup. "Yes, it's him. But how do we prove him guilty when he's the owner of the world's biggest company?"  
  
"Isn't all the deaths proof enough?" Cody asked in a low murmur, careful to keep his voice slow so he didn't draw attention to the other people in the café.  
  
"No. It's not. We don't have any proof that he caused those deaths either," Eriol replied in the same low tone. "And even though he's been harassing Tomoyo, even THAT isn't enough! He'll just deny it and the judges will believe him."  
  
"Then what are you suppose to do? How are you gonna crack the case and finish it if you don't got no proof?" Cody questioned in a serious tone.  
  
"I'll just have to FIND proof." Cody stared into his friend's sapphire eyes to find nothing but deep determination to finish his hand at task. Letting out a sigh, Cody smirked.  
  
"I don't know what it is about you, Eriol, but I believe you will find the proof you need." He stood up and grunted, still grinning at his friend. "Well, I better leave now before she comes back. See ya."  
  
Eriol watched as Cody exited out of the café. No sooner had he gone when Tomoyo returned. She resumed her seat; a grumpy look on her features. She stared at her hot chocolate, scowled, and pushed the cup away. Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled. "There's no way I'm drinking that especially after that SLUT served it. . ." Eriol chuckled and shook his head as he took a gulp from his own drink.  
  
"Hey, Eriol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll be performing again tonight at Monsieur Drake's. Would you like to come?"  
  
He grinned. "Of course. I'd be honored to come."  
  
-Later On That Night-  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol entered Monsieur Drake's. Upon entering, they were enveloped by the warmth of the building and washed over by the dim light that was shown in side. They pub seemed more lively than ever before and up on the stage, Evelyn could be seen playing a very cheerful and catchy tune on her violin. People clapped along and stomped their feet; some cheering; others hooting. Eriol and Tomoyo removed their coats, hanging it on a coat hanger near by. They walked up to the booth where Pierre could be seen serving drinks. The two took a seat on the same stools they were at when they were reunited after those long years that felt like an eternity to them.  
  
"Mademoiselle Coretta ! So glad that you made it!" Pierre exclaimed, his chubby cheeks red (as usual) and a smile on his face. His gaze fell on Eriol. "I believe I haven't caught you're name yet, Monsieur."  
  
"Eriol Hirrigazawa, at your service," Eriol introduced himself in a curtly manner.  
  
"You were always the formal one, weren't you Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she giggled.  
  
Pierre had a look of sheer bewilderment and confusion on his face. The last time he seen the two young ones, they were both dead serious and distant. But now. . . They were happy; smiling; and a lot more closer then before. He shrugged it off and could only grin at them; thinking that they made such a cute couple. (A/N: Yeah. . . -sighs dreamily- E+T are just soo kawaii together!) Evelyn finished off her performance with a hop and ended the note before dipping down in a bow. Everyone in the bar applauded and cheered the flushed girl as she walked off the stage and up to Tomoyo.  
  
"'Ello Miss. Coretta," she greeted. "I believe it's your turn now."  
  
"Thank you, Evelyn," Tomoyo said as she approached the stage and stood in front of the microphone. The same pianist from last time took a seat at the piano and cracked his knuckles before starting to play. Tomoyo grinned, opened her mouth, and sang:  
  
"Ooh it's been such a long, long time. . .  
Looks like I got you off of my mind.  
But I can't.  
Just the thought of you (just the thought of you)  
Turns my whole world. . .  
Misty blue.  
  
Ooh honey, just the mention of your name. . .  
Turns a flicker to a flame.  
Listen to me good baby.  
I think of the things we use to do,  
And my whole world turns. . .  
Misty blue.  
  
Oooh baby I should forget you.  
Heaven knows I've tried  
Baby, when I said that I'm glad we're through  
Deep in my heart, I know I've lied.  
I lied. . .  
I lied.  
  
Ooh honey, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I got you off of my mind.  
But I can't.  
Just the thought of you (just the thought of you)  
My love  
My whole world turns. . .  
Misty Blue.  
  
Oooh no I can't  
No I can't.  
I can't forget you!  
My whole world turns. . .  
Misty blue.  
  
Oooh my love my whole world turns  
Misty blue  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I should forget you  
My whole world turns  
Misty blue.  
  
Oooh my love  
My whole world turns  
Misty blue  
Baby, baby I should forget you. . .  
Misty blue."  
  
Everyone in the pub broke into a round of applause. Whistling and clapping echoed around everywhere and some people that were near the building, could've sworn they heard cheering. . .  
  
Evelyn placed a hand on either side of her mouth as she shouted over the loud hooting, "Chantez encore! Chantez encore!"  
  
"Ouais, plus!" the crowd added, everyone eager to hear her sing again.  
  
Tomoyo felt herself go red in the face. Her gaze fell on Eriol who smiled up at her and nodded, signaling her to sing one last song. Sighing with defeat, she began to sing and the pianist soon followed along with her by playing the piano.  
  
"Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry.  
Almost made you happy, babe  
Didn't I, didn't I.  
  
You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around.  
But everybody knows. . .  
Almost doesn't count.  
  
Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, babe  
You'd found it in me.  
  
But you can't get to Heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows. . .  
Almost doesn't count.  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure.  
  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for.  
  
Gonna find me somebody  
Not afraid to let go.  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
You came real close.  
  
But every time you built me up  
You only let me down.  
An everybody knows. . .  
Almost doesn't count.  
  
Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, babe  
From the cruel, cruel world.  
  
Almost convinced me  
You're gonna stick around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count.  
  
So maybe I'll be here. . .  
Maybe I'll see you around.  
That's the way it goes. . .  
Almost doesn't count."  
  
Once she finished with the song, she opened her eyes that she kept closed, only to meet Eriol's sapphire eyes. The pub's clapping seemed distant to her ears and all that seemed to matter at the moment was. . .him. He continued grinning at her, his eyes twinkling. Then she snapped back to reality and was suddenly washed over by the crowd's applauding. Smiling shyly, Tomoyo curtsied and walked off the stage. Evelyn ran up to her, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Wonderful as always, Miss. Coretta!" she praised.  
  
"Merci, Mademoiselle Evelyn," Tomoyo thanked in a grateful way. She took her seat next to Eriol.  
  
"You were splendid," Eriol whispered into her ear so he could be heard by her over the loud chattering of the people. "Absolutely stunning and gorgeous."  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks turned a scarlet red. He always made her blush. . .  
  
-End of Chapter-  
  
Azure Rosas: Yay! Chapter is finished! ^-^ Did it take me long to post this? I sure hope not. . . Oh and the first lyrics were "Misty Blue" sung by Monica and the next ones were "Almost Doesn't Count" by Brandy. And let me thank these people for reviewing:  
  
Omi  
Tomoyo-chan  
kawaiiaznangel36  
silverg3r  
yuki shinomori  
Chocolate Drop  
KyteAura  
BlueberryAngel  
  
Azure Rosas: Thank you all for reviewing! Means a lot to me! Well, please R+R! ^-^ Au reviour! 


	4. Moving On?

**Azure Rosas:** -practicing her Spanish- Hola! Como estas? Bien o mal? ^^; I know there are some um...ano..."markings" that I didn't put..but oh well. Anyway...CUANTO LO SIENTO!!! (I'm so sorry) I know it's been a while since I've updated..-fiddling with the hem of her shirt- ...and I know there are no possible excuses but um...-puppy dog face- can you forgive me? ^^; -clears throat- Welp, first, lemme thank these people for reviewing!  
  
Kari Y. Yokhosama  
Raven  
M@ve!  
Silverg3r  
BlueBerryAngel  
Kawaiiaznangel36BR   
Arigatou minna-san! And a _big_ thank you to **Kawaiiaznangel36** for reading like...practically all of my stories, including my original fic (Why Should I Care?) -hugz kawaiiaznangel36- Thanks!!!!! ^^ Welp, now lemme do the lil ol' devil known as the disclaimer and then it's onto the chapter...  
  
***Disclaimer*** I don't own Tomoyo nor Eriol, or any of the other CCS cast. I only own Pierre, Evelyn, Monsieur Drake's, Aleron..and all of the other stuff besides Paris and...stuff ^^;  
  
  


**Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez  
(Don't Say You Love Me)  
Chapter 4:** Moving On?  
**By:** _Azure Rosas_

  
  


______

  
  
  
Entering and closing the door behind her, Tomoyo leaned her back against the front door of her house. It was dark inside; no lights were on. Sighing, she closed her eyes and then opened them as she reached out for the switch. Flicking it on, light suddenly flooded her house with its brightness. The inside of her house wasn't much: A stair case could be seen in front of the door, running up to the second floor. To her left, the living room could be seen. Two couches were there, along with a t.v. set, a coffee table, an extra arm chair, a few magazines on the table, and a window. To her right, was the kitchen. Above the counters were cabinets and on the counters were everything that you'd find in a kitchen: a microwave, a sink, a dishwasher...etc. etc. Removing her coat, she hung it on the hanger and made her way up stairs after turning on the stair-well light.  
  
Finally reaching the top, she opened a door by the stair case and entered the room. Turning on the light, she noted that she left the window open. A chilly breeze blew inside the room, making the curtains that draped before the window, bellow out. Rubbing her arms and shuddering a bit, she closed the window before it could get any more colder than it already was. Sitting on her bed, she let out a shaky sigh as a sad and guilty look crossed her face. The memory of her talk with Eriol before she entered the house flashed before her eyes like lightning...  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Eriol was escorting Tomoyo to her house and only silence could be heard besides the soft crunching of feet against snow. The amethyst eyed lady had her arms entertwined around the blue eyed sorcerer's right arm. She leaned her head against his shoulders, curly raven locks falling over her eyes. She smiled and sighed in a content way. Winter wind wrapped around the couple, but nothing could phase them for they felt warm just being in the other's presence. All was perfect: the stars were bright; the moon was shinning; it was just...perfect.  
  
_'Perfect...'_ she thought silently to herself as she secretly looked up at the magician. _'He's perfect...'_ Mentally kicking herself, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She told him she loved him no more, and it was the truth, right?  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo spoke up, a question continually nagging at her so she had to spit it out  
  
"Hai?" he asked, looking down at her in a confused way. They came to a halt and Tomoyo avoided looking up at him.  
  
"How come..." she began, trying to find the right words to put her question in. "How come... it took you so long to return to Japan?"  
  
His face became distant, as if a memory was running through his mind. He snapped back to reality and fixed her with a look that clearly seaked for forgiveness. "I really am sorry, Tomoyo. I had school and during the summer, I took summer coarses to graduate early. When I had a break, I decided to come to Tomoeodo to see if you were still there. But you weren't."  
  
"Oh," she replied simply and yet felt as if he were keeping something from her yet again. Turning around, she was about to continue their trek when he suddenly grabbed her wrist; making her stop.  
  
"And _I_ have a question for _you_," he said, his voice sounding oddly hurt and yet harsh.  
  
Facing him, she was surprised to see hints of anger, disappointment, rejection, and saddness creep its way across his eyes. "What is it, Eriol?"  
  
"How come you didn't wait for me?"  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Tomoyo!" Eriol suddenly said in a louder voice. His teeth were barred and he eyed her intently. "Why!? Why didn't you wait for me!? How come you went on and got engaged with that Aleron guy? I left thinking that you loved me! I stayed in school, hoping that you still loved me! I went through each day... fooling myself that you wouldn't go on and get some boyfriend. I rushed through school so I could come back to you." His sapphire eyes glazed over with tears of rejection and hurt that he fought to contain.  
  
Tomoyo was at a loss for words. Never once had she thought about any of that. _Why_ did she get engaged to Aleron when she was head over heels for Eriol!? **Why!?** _'No...I got over him because I never thought he'd come back to me...'_ she thought to herself silently. Opening her mouth, she spoke in a raspy voice, a bit harsher than she bargained for: "Eriol... I waited and waited but you never came back. I started thinking you would never return. I started to believe that you wouldn't keep your promise..."  
  
"So you moved on," he finished for her in a statement as he closed his eyes. Parting his eye-lids, he glared at her for his first time. "You, of all people, should know that I keep my promises no matter what! I thought all you needed to know was that I loved you in order to believe in me. But I was wrong..." He shook his head and backed away from her. "I was wrong."  
  
"Eriol! You gotta understand!" Tomoyo exclaimed in a desperate voice as she took a step towards him. "People move on!"  
  
This time, he couldn't stop his own tears from falling. Amethyst eyes widening, she felt her heart wench wildly and painfully. Now, all she wanted to do was wipe them away and say she was sorry. Clear liquid formed in her own eyes. "I thought you loved me, Tomoyo... You said so yourself before I left." He bowed his head so his bangs fell over his eyes. "Demo...I guess your right. I guess people do move on." He looked up at her, his tears finally gone. "But my feelings for you will always be the same! Tomoyo, I -"  
  
Covering her ears, she tightly shut her eyes and cried out, "No! Eriol! Don't say it! Please! Don't say you love me!"  
  
Approaching her, he grabbed her wrists and lightly pried her hands from over her ears. She looked up at him and her eyes suddenly widen in surprise when she felt his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but think that it felt right...Withdrawing from the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes and released his hold on her arm.  
  
"Aisheteiru," he whispered before turning around and stalking away.  
  
Watching after him, she held out a hand towards him and felt oddly lost and alone. And that was the last she saw of him that night...  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
Inhaling a shaky air of breath, Tomoyo Daidouji rested her elbows on her knees and racked her pale, slender fingers through her silky, curly raven hair. Tears threatened to spill, and the only thought that kept her from feeling truly guilty was the one she was thinking at the moment:  
  
_'He has to learn to accept the fact that people move on... I'm deeply sorry for whatever pain I'm causing him... but he must learn to accept the facts.'_ Still, even that thought wouldn't help drive away the guilt. Those rejected, betrayed, and hurt sapphire eyes remained imprinted in her mind. No matter what she did; no matter how hard she tried... she couldn't get those eyes out of her mind. _'Damn you, Eriol! Why can't you just leave me alone!?'_ She shouted feriously and frustratedly in her head as she gripped her hair, furrowed her eyebrows, and tightly shut her eyes. _'Why did you have to come here to Paris?'_  
  
Forcing herself up onto her feet, she decided to take a shower in hopes to wash away all thoughts of the sapphire eyed magician that she knew she hurt deeply. Entering the bathroom (that was connected to her room) she readied the shower. Peeling her clothes off 'till she was bare, she entered the shower and was immediately met by the warm, pounding of the falling water. Closing her eyes, she exhaled and allowed the oh-so-comforting water to splatter down on her. She now felt calm, relaxed, soothed...all troubles and worries were pushed away to the back of her mind.  
  
_'Nothing like a warm, hot shower to calm a woman's thoughts,'_ she thought to herself.  
  
Grabbing the shampoo, she began to wash her hair.  
  
_Later On..._  
  
Turning off the shower, she reached past the curtains and grabbed her towel that hung on the "towel-hanger." Stepping out of the tub, she rubbed her hair and body with it before wrapping it around herself. Returning back to the room, she searched through a few drawers and grabbed some fresh clothes. Dropping the towel to the ground, she pulled on her under garments, and then her lavender, silk nightgown. Turning the lights off, she climbed into her bed and the minute her head hit the pillow, she fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
Eriol Hirrigazawa sat slumped on his couch. He kept his face burried in his hands as his whole body trembled. Rubbing his eyes with his palms, he rested them on either side of his head as he stared down at the rug with dull sapphire eyes.  
  
_'She's probably never going to talk to me again...'_ he thought to himself with remorse. _'I don't blame her. I wouldn't if I were her. She's right. I need to learn to move on. I can't hold on to the past forever. Still....I love her. Maybe...'_ Before he could finish that sentence, he shook his head wildly. _'No. It'll never happen. There's no possible way that I could ever make her love me again. She's over me. I need to get over her. But how? I gave her my heart and I wish for her to keep it. If only she could see that she's the only one for me...'_ He sighed as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. _'I shouldn't have asked her that question... Then maybe we wouldn't be in this "fight."'_  
  
Forcing himself up with a grunt, as if some weight tried to keep him from standing, he gradually made his way towards his room. Entering, he shut the door behind him and it was a wonder to him how he made it to his bed. Collapsing on the soft and bouncey mattress, he wondered why he ever left Japan... Why he left Tomoyo's side... Why he ever returned back to England. I guess you can say that he was to young back then to realize that his only true home would be wherever the beautiful amethyst eyed woman was at. His heart ached tremendously. What was he going to do now? He felt as if he couldn't go on without her. When she told him she loved him... he felt light weighted...he felt like he had wings... he felt..._loved._ But when he came to Paris, only to find out she loved him no more, it was then and there his world came to a complete halt. Everything in him shattered. It seemed like a great weight was put upon his shoulders. No more did he feel "light weighted." No more did he feel as if he had wings. And no more did he feel loved. That woman was the only one he would ever love. So how was he ever going to move on?  
  
Furrowing his eye brows and shutting his eyes, he decided to think things over tomorrow. Right now, he felt tired and exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. And sleep is what he did as darkness slowly took over his vision.  
  
_Next Day_   
The sun's first rays of sunlight penetrated through the window, flooding his room with the morning's light. Furrowing his eye brows, he groaned as he rolled over in bed and burried his face in the pillow to block off the blinding brightness that made his eyes hurt even though they were hidden by his eye lids. He could hear birds chirping their song and he brought the sides of the pillow over his ears in hopes to block it off... but that didn't work. The flying creatures continued on with their, as Eriol thought of it, annoying squawks. Moaning loudly, he removed his face from the fluffy pillow and glared out at his window and at the blue jays that sat perched on a near by tree.  
  
"Alright. Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" he exclaimed in exaggerration as he pushed himself off of the bed and made his way out of the room. He grumbled to himself in a dark manner, feeling the least bit happy and a lot more grumpy. "Sheesh... Can't a man get any sleep around here?" Looking down at his clothes, he wore the sames ones from yesterday. They were wrinkled and tattered. He obviously fell asleep before he even changed.  
  
Entering the kitchen, he poured himself some cereal along with milk. Slumping onto a chair, he began to eat in a grouchy manner. The sun shown through yet another window. A few dark, grey clouds loomed around the sun and he took note that the clouds would fully cover the great ball of fire before lunch time. Once he finished his breakfast, he put the bowl in the sink before rinsing it with water. It was then he remembered last night's events. Pushing them to the far back of his mind, he put his mission before any other thoughts. It was time he got serious with it and started looking for proof. Once he got all the evidence he needed, Aleron would face his downfall. Eriol chuckled dryly to himself as a dark, mischevious look and smirk came upon his face.  
  
"Soon... Aleron... I _will_ prove you guilty!" He sniffed at himself and made an odd face. "That is... after I'm done taking a shower."  
  
_43 Minutes Later: 10:56 A.M._  
  
Locking his apartment door, Eriol Hirrigazawa descended down the cement stairs while pocketing his keys. Rubbing his gloved hands together, he brought his brown trench coat more tighter around him. It was another chilly, Winter day at Paris, France. Standing on the sidewalk before the building of apartments behind him, his face held a look of concentration as he looked to his left and then to his right. He summoned his powers for the third time. The first being the time when he used a shield to protect him from Aleron's bullet; The second being when he healed Tomoyo's wounds; and the third being now as he tried to search for Aleron Thorn's presence. Once he located his position, he ignored the sudden, yet slight, fatigue and weariness that enveloped him. He then walked swiftly to his right, towards where most of the shops and what-not were.  
  
Once he arrived, he walked through the busy, crowded streets. People strolled by him, some "accidently" bumping their shoulders against him as everyone fought to get through. Cars past by and on the other side of the street, more people could be seen...walking and observing the stores they passed by. Eriol kept his eyes open for any signs of Aleron. It was already 11:18 when he finally found the man he despised the most, on the opposite side of the street. He seemed to be in a hurry as he sent glances to either side of him. Making sure that no one was looking, he ducked behind a near by tree and started to climb so he was at a high branch; making him able to see over the swarm of people; and so the leaves and branches hid him from view. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out a camera. Focusing the lens on Aleron, he took two snaps of him before once again watching him intently. He saw him come to a stop infront of a man wearing a long, leather black trench coat. He also wore a pair of black sunglasses and all that could be destinguished of this person were his neatly kept bark, red hair.  
  
Lifting up the camera, he began to take pictures of the two's exchange. The unknown person held out a substance. Focusing the lens so he got a closer look at it, his eyes widen in surprise when he noticed what it was. They were swapping drugs for money! Eriol took a snap of the drug, which was weed and plenty of other dope. Then he took a few more shots as Aleron, in exchange, gave the man some money. After that, Eriol took a full picture of them and once Aleron and the man parted, the sorcerer couldn't help but allow a smirk to cross his face. Confidence and triumph welled in him. Now... all he had to do was develop the film and he'd have _some_ of the proof he needed. But he knew it wasn't going to be enough to prove Aleron guilty for other crimes he commited.  
  
_'Well...at least I'm gettin' somewhere,'_ he said in his mind as he climbed down the tree.  
  
Deciding to buy a drink, he went to the café that Tomoyo brought him to yesterday. Entering the building, he took a seat at the same table they sat at the last time they were there. Why was he sitting at the same table? Well....that's simply because all of the other tables were taken. Once he heard footsteps approach where he sat, he looked up to see the same waitress that served them last time. Remember, the one with long, dark brown hair and sky blue eyes? The one that Tomoyo simply hates with all of her guts? Well, that's her! Her eyes darted to the empty seat and a smirk crossed her face when she saw that the raven haired girl wasn't there. She turned her attention back to Eriol and grinned sweetly down at him.  
  
"What would it be for you today, Monsieur?" she asked in a smooth and silky voice.  
  
"I'd like a cup of coffee, please," Eriol replied, sending her a grin in return. "Make it dark coffee."  
  
"Alright, one dark coffee comin' up!" she chirpped as she walked away to retrieve his order.  
  
He watched after her and then looked down at his clenched fist that rested on the table. All thoughts were on Tomoyo. Maybe there was no more hope for them. Maybe they were never meant to be. And maybe.... he should just move on. Sighing, he decided that moving on was the only thing he could possibley do. But like he asked himself last night: How?  
  
"Your order, Monsieur."  
  
Looking up, he was met by the waitress' sky blue eyes. She flashed him a smile as she set his drink before him. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"  
  
The answer hit him then and there like a ton of bricks. If he was going to move on... He might as well start dating, right? Smiling that charming smile of his that made any girl swoon, he said, "Yes, actually there is something else that you could do."  
  
She blinked and sent him a confused look. "Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"Accepting my offer to take you out to lunch," Eriol proposed. "That is.... if you're free."  
  
Smiling broadly and sweetly, she brought a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm free. And it'll be an honor to go out with you, Monsieur."  
  
"Oh please, Mademoiselle, call me Eriol."  
  
"And please, Monsieur Eriol, call me Zara."  
  
Nodding, Eriol's grin widen. "So, I'll pick you up from here at lunch, alright?"  
  
Her head bobbed up and down in response. Turning around, before she left, she said to him from over her shoulder, "I can't wait."  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Eriol took a sip from his drink. He stared at the ceiling and wondered if he did the right thing by asking a complete stranger out to lunch.  
  
_Earlier...10:59 A.M._  
  
The sound of a fist racking at her door roused her from her deep sleep. Groaning loudly, she reluctantly opened her eyes and got out of bed. Before exiting her room, she glanced at her clock to see that it was a minute before eleven. Grumbling incoherent words as she made her way downstairs, she reached for the knob and another knock on the door reached her ears.  
  
"Don't you know how to wait!?" Tomoyo snapped once she opened the door. Then her eyes went wide when she realized who it was she just snapped at. It was her boss for her clothes designing job. He was a year or two older than her with spiky orange-red hair. He stared at her with amused, twinkling golden-yellow eyes. A smirk tugged at his lips as he crossed his arms and raised an eye brow at her.  
  
"I can see that this is a...er..." He eyed the nightgown she wore and looked back up at her, "bad time."  
  
Blushing in embarrassment at being caught wearing her night wear infront of her boss, she bowed her head and stepped to the side to allow him to enter. "No, no! This isn't a bad time. Please. Do come in."  
  
Chuckling and shaking his head, he took her offer and stepped into the cozy house. Shutting the door, Tomoyo sent him a quizzical look. "What made you come here, Monsieur Laer?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright. When you didn't come to work yesterday, I thought you would call in saying you were sick or somethin'...but you never called. So..." A light red hue crossed his cheeks, which went un-noticed by Tomoyo. "I was worried about you."  
  
Flashing him a grateful smile, Tomoyo couldn't help but blush herself. "Why, that's very sweet of you. I'm glad you cared. But don't worry, I'm just peachy."  
  
"Then how come you weren't at work yesterday?" he questioned, not really believing that she was alright.  
  
"A good friend came to town so I picked him up from the air port and spent the day showing him around Paris. I guess I lost track of the time and I completely forgot to call you," she lied, though it was partially true because she considered Eriol a "good friend" and he did come to town.... and she did show him around and all...so she wasn't _really_ lying.  
  
Laer had to turn his head away to hide his narrowed eyes when she said "he." Mentally kicking himself, he reminded himself that she said _he_ is just a _good friend._ Looking back at her, he forced a grin. "Oh. I understand."  
  
"Does this mean I have to go to work today?" Tomoyo asked with a playful dull tone.  
  
He made it look as if he were pondering over her question. Then he eyed her through half opened eye lids and placed his arms behind his back. "You _can_ go back to work..." Her face fell, and he immediately added, "that is... if you're busy today...Then maybe we can...go out for lunch, or somethin'." He was blushing like crazy by now. After the years that she's been there and all the time she's worked for him, I guess you can say that he was developing a "thing" for the beautiful amethyst eyed woman.  
  
Trying to hide a grin from crossing her face, Tomoyo eyed him in return, though her cheeks were a flamming red. "Oh? Is Monsieur Laer asking ME on a date?"  
  
"Why of course, Mademoiselle Coretta," Laer replied in a rich-like tone.  
  
"Well then, it would be just wonderful to go on a date with you," Tomoyo answered as a wide grin brightened her face.  
  
He seemed a bit taken aback by her response. Truth is, he thought that she would turn him down. Staring at her dumbfounded, he tried to regain over the shock of her ACTUALLY accepting his proposal. "Okay then..." he trailed off as he made his way towards the door, feeling and looking dumb at the moment. "I guess...I'll pick up at lunch then..."  
  
"Okay then!" Tomoyo called after his retreating figure as he walked down the path. "Until then...Au Reviour!"  
  
Shutting the door once he was out of sight, Tomoyo let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. Was it really a good thing that she's dating her boss? Her thoughts wandered to Eriol and Aleron. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she made her way upstairs to get ready.  
  
_'Hopefully now that I'm going to date Laer... It'll help me forget about Eriol and Aleron.'_  
  
_Later On...11:58 A.M._  
  
Once she was done getting ready, she stood infront of a full-length mirror and stared at herself. Her raven hair was braided and trailed along her back. She wore one of her own designs: a pale, violet loose v-neck shirt adnored the top while a long, jet black skirt adorned the bottom. Slits ran from her knees and to her ankles. She wore a pair of leather black high heels that she some how made to be comfortable. On her arms were a pair of black, cotton gloves to keep her warm against the Winter evening. Grabbing her long trench coat which was made of the same material and color as her gloves, she pulled it on and made her way down stairs. Laer would be coming any minute now...  
  
As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. Opening it, she was met by Laer's smiling face. He wore a neatly kept dark red shirt with buttons running down the middle. His tuxedo-style pants were obviously ironed and his leather trench coat held no wrinkles what-so-ever. His grin widen when seeing Tomoyo. She was absolutely breath taking in the simplest of outfits. Extending out a hand, she instantly placed her hand over his as he led her out of her house.  
  
"So...Where shall we be going?" Tomoyo asked while looking up at him.  
  
Smiling secretly, he opened the passenger's door so she could enter his car. "It's a surprise."  
  
Sitting inside, she pouted at him through the window when he shut the door and jogged to the other side of the car where he climbed in to the driver's seat. "Alright then..."  
  
Starting the engine, he glanced at her. "Trust me, you'll love it."  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
Eriol waited outside of the café. He leaned his back against the brick wall with his gloved hands in his pocket. He stopped by at his apartment first and put on some neatly fresh clothes before coming back to pick Zara up. Barely a minute past when the door to the building swung open. The sound of high heels exiting out reached his ears and he looked up to see Zara's sky blue eyes gleaming at him with a bright look. His own breath caught in his throat when he saw how absolutely stunning she looked. She wore a short dark blue skirt with golden trimmings. Her shirt hugged her curves and the light blue brought out her eye color the best. Her lips were a pale pink and a light blush was applied on her cheeks. On her hair were a few silver butterfly clips and on her ears dangled silver designings of flowers. Smiling when seeing his stunned look, she entertwined her arm around his.  
  
"So, where to?"  
  
Finally snapping out of his revine, Eriol led the way with a mysterious smile plastered on his face. "You'll see."  
  
_End of Chapter_  
  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** -whistles- Welll, I guess you're all probably glad that I _finally_ got this chapter posted, ne? ^^; Anyway, I would've posted this like on Wednesday or Thursday, but I decided that I left you guys waiting TOO long so I decided to post it NOW (11:29 P.M - November 18 or 17...not sure) Welp, there's no other comments that I'd like to make but PLEASE R+R! 


	5. An Odd Date

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP is the rightful owner of _all_ the cast of CCS. I'm just borrowing them for my own pitiful stories.  
  


**Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez  
(Don't Say You Love Me)  
Chapter 5:** An Odd Date  
**By:** Azure Rosas  


  


________

  
  
  
Pulling the car to a stop, he climbed out from the driver's seat as he walked around and opened the passenger's door. Out stepped Tomoyo, staring in awe at the restaurant before her. She always wished to go there but never had the time to. It was a high classed restaurant that was well known throughout Paris. It was just built a few weeks ago and it was already a huge success. She could see couples filing into the building, each one of them wearing wide smiles on their faces. Golden lights shimmered through the windows and whenever the doors opened, light flooded the red carpet. It was a bit dark considering that the snow clouds were growing over head. Fake ice crystals that let out white glows adorned the walls and she couldn't help but think the place was absolutely breath taking.  
  
Feeling a light tug on her left hand, she snapped out of her trance and was met by the amused golden-yellow eyes of Laer. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day and freeze, or are you going to come with me, inside?" he asked, grinning when seeing her blush with embarrassment.  
  
"Ah...yes...of course," Tomoyo replied with a sheepish grin as Laer led her into the restaurant.  
  
Approaching the podium (is that what it's called?), the waiter there glanced up at them from over a pair of square spectacles. "Bonjur Monsieur and Mademoiselle. How may I help you two today?"  
  
"I reserved two seats," Laer answered.  
  
"Name, please?" the waiter asked as he scanned through a few papers.  
  
"Bellamy, Laer."  
  
"Bellamy...Bellamy...Bellamy," he muttered to himself as he continued to skim through a bunch of papers. "Aha! Bellamy! Your table will be ready within five minutes. Please take a seat and we shall call you when it is done."  
  
Nodding in reply, Laer and Tomoyo took a seat as they waited for their table.  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
They continued to walk to wherever Eriol was taking her out for lunch. She sent a few glances at times up at the sapphire eyed man. He was deffinitely handsome indeed. He seemed like the perfect man any girl would just die for, and she had the honor to go on a date with him. Smiling to herself, her grip around his arm gently tightened as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Eriol?" Zara suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Zara?"  
  
"Who was that girl yesterday I saw you with at the café?"  
  
He remained silent at first and she thought he wasn't going to answer her, until he said, "She's...a friend of mines and insince I was new in town, she decided to show me around for the day."  
  
"Oh," was Zara's reply. She noticed that when she asked him that question, his face seemed to go blank.  
  
After that, no more was said and the couple simply walked on in silence. Zara shuddered a bit, wondering _why_ she ever chose to wear the clothes she was wearing now. It was freezing! And look at the clothes she was wearing!  
  
"We're here."  
  
Zara looked up at where they came to a stop at and her eyes went wide with shock. "Wow..."  
  
_Inside..._  
  
"Bonjur, Monsieur and Mademoiselle," the waiter greeted, peering at them from over his square spectacles. "How may I help you two?"  
  
"I reserved a table for two," Eriol stated.  
  
The waiter at the podium scanned through a few papers. "Name?"  
  
"Hirrigazawa, Eriol."  
  
"Hirrigazawa...Hirrigazawa..." he murmured to himself as he continued to skim through a bunch of sheets. (A/N: Talk about deja vu! ^^;) He came to a stop and smiled. "Ah, yes. Here we are. Your table is ready. Please, follow me."  
  
The waiter led them to a table for two near the window. They took their seats as he placed a menu before them. And then he left, saying he'll come back once they're ready to order. Zara removed her coat, glad she was finally in the warmth of the building. She marveled at the inside of the restaurant with an awe-struck expression.  
  
"How were you able to reserve us a table here?" she questioned in a stunned voice. "This is like...one of the most expensivest places around Paris!" (A/N: I know..."expensivest" is not a word. I didn't know what else to say.)  
  
Eriol only smiled that charming smile of his when seeing how her face looked at the moment.  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
Tomoyo stared out the window of the restaurant, watching as snow started to drift from the sky. She turned her gaze back to Laer and smiled at him. "This is wonderful! How'd you know I've always wanted to come here?"  
  
He blushed and looked down at his empty plate. They were waiting for their food to arrive. "I remember you saying one time, when this place just opened, that you would want to go here...So...I decided to bring you here."  
  
"Oh! You're so sweet Laer!" Tomoyo squealed with gratitude and glee. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem," Laer replied, flashing her a grin.  
  
Once their food arrived, Tomoyo and Laer began to eat. As they ate, they enjoyed themselves over a cheery conversation. They talked about the past years that Tomoyo has been there, reminiscing on humoress times that took place while they were at work. Their conversation carried on, the amethyst eyed woman never knowing who it was that sat behind her at this very moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol sat in his seat, his food already devoured. He looked like he was listening to every word that Zara was saying, but truth is, his mind was somewhere else and everything that was being said all around him sounded like soft murmurs. He couldn't even hear the lady behind him chattering away with her date. The blue eyed magician was feeling completely bored at the moment and it took all his will power to contain and stifle the yawn that threatened to escape his mouth.  
  
"Hello? Eriol?"  
  
He was snapped back to reality from Zara's hand that was waving in front of his face. "Huh?"  
  
"Are you listening to me?" she asked, slightly holding doubt in her voice.  
  
_'No...and I wish you would just shut up!'_ Eriol thought to himself mentally, never caring how rude his thoughts sounded at the moment. "Yes."  
  
She smiled and continued to babble on about God only knows what! Resting his left elbow on the table, he leaned his cheek against his palm as he studied the people around the restaurant with half opened eye lids. Their mouths continued to move but what they were saying, he couldn't comprehend. He was just SO bored out of his mind at the moment. It was a wonder to him why he even bothered to ask the girl out. He should've known the date would've been boring. The merry chattering behind him continued on and all he wanted to do was tell everyone in there to just shut up!  
  
"Would you please excuse me?" Eriol questioned, interrupting Zara. Not waiting for an answer, he pushed his chair back and made his way to the bathroom, simply to get away from her and her talking.  
  
Tomoyo placed her fork down as their talking came to a short cease. "Um, I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom."  
  
"Alright," Laer replied as she got up and made her way to the bathroom, which was the opposite way of the men's bathroom. So that means, the men's is at one side of the building, and the women's is on the other side (Just t'let ya'll know ^-^).  
  
Turning on the faucet, Eriol cupped his hands together as water splashed into it. He then splattered it against his face, enjoying the cool sensation it brought to him. Grabbing a few napkins, he dried his face off and stared at himself in the mirror. Glancing at his wrist watch, it read 12:45 p.m. An hour barely passed and he was bored. Groaning and rolling his eyes, he prepared himself to return back to his seat and listen to more of Zara's babbling. Pushing the door open, he made his way calmly back to his table.  
  
When Tomoyo was done with her own little business, she washed her hands, dried them on a napkin, and then made her way back to the table. She was nearing her table when her shoulders bumped against someone.  
  
"Sorry," they apologized in unison, not bothering to take a single glance at the other as they took their seats. And once they did, their eyes snapped wide open and they were up on their feets, pointing at each other as they cried out in unison, "YOU!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Eriol shot back. By this time, all eyes were on them. He then took note of Laer. "And who's he?"  
  
"That's none of your business," Tomoyo shot back haughtily. She then noticed who his date was and a look of outrage was shown clearly on her face. "And what are you doing with _her!?_"  
  
He snapped back with the same haughty tone and reply. Zara was glaring at Tomoyo. She thought for sure that she would never see her again! Her gaze fell on Laer and she hid a smirk. He was deffinitely a lot better looking than Eriol.  
  
"You guys...er...maybe we should take this outside?" Laer suggested as he stood up, a sweat drop running down the back of his head. "People are staring at you two..."  
  
Eyes turning to dots, they looked at everyone and blushed a bright crimson from embarrassment.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Tomoyo said with a sheepish and nervous laugh.  
  
The two men dumped whatever money they found in their pockets. They never really knew they were paying more than they needed, but the waiters or waitresses weren't about to complain. All four was about to exit the building when a voice stopped them.  
  
"Hold it right there! None of you are leaving!"  
  
"Oh great, what now?" Tomoyo moaned, feeling annoyed and irritated as they turned around. Her eyes, along with the others, went wide. A man, that Eriol recognized as the one who swapped drugs for money with Aleron, stood a few feet away from them, pointing two pistols at them, one in either hand.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant was up in panic. It took the sound of a gun shot to make them silent and come to a stop. The guy was pointing one of his pistols at the cieling and a few chips of the roof fell down. "SILENCE!" And silent is what everyone became. "Now," he began calmly as he pointed his guns back at the four. "Hand over Aleron's girl or I shall be forced to shoot."  
  
Eriol couldn't help but moan. _'Great! First I was stupid for asking Zara out, then I had to listen to her crap, and NOW I have to deal with this guy who wants Tomoyo! Man...this date is the worse one I will ever be on!'_  
  
"You listen here Mister!" Tomoyo growled, ignoring the situation they were in. "You expect ME to come with YOU!? You know, you could've just ASKED instead of ruining a perfect date!"  
  
"Actually, I'm GLAD he interrupted us," Eriol grumbled, having an almost thankful look on his face.  
  
"What!?" Zara shrieked. "Are you saying that it was BORING!?"  
  
"That's exaclty what I'm saying!" Eriol replied.  
  
"Why you - " Zara began through gritted teeth.  
  
"Lady, will you SHUT UP!?!" Tomoyo cried out in anger.  
  
"How dare you tell ME to SHUT UP!" Zara snarled. "Take that back!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
The man with the gun, along with the other bystanders, including Eriol and Laer, all sweat dropped as the two women continued on with their bickering. It seemed as if their yelling and shouting was soon going to lead to kicking and slapping.  
  
"Ladies..." the man trailed off, his patience slowly thinning away.  
  
"I said to take that back!"  
  
"Ladies...!"  
  
"And I'd like to see you MAKE me!"  
  
"Ladies..!!"  
  
"FINE!" Zara cried out as she raised a hand to slap Tomoyo with.  
  
**"LADIES!"**  
  
"WHAT!?" They shouted back at him.  
  
"Will you two keep your traps shut before I start shootin' people!" he threatened.  
  
"This has got to be the most oddest date I will ever be on," Laer commented to Eriol.  
  
"I agree," Eriol said, nodding his head. He then extended out a hand. "By the way, I'm Eriol Hirrigazawa."  
  
Laer smiled and shook his hand. "And I'm Laer Bellamy, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure is all mine," Eriol said, grinning in return. It seemed as if they were deffinitely enjoying themselves even though they were in a dangerous situation.  
  
"HEY!" Zara yelled at the two men.  
  
"THIS ISN'T A TIME TO BE MAKING FRIENDS!" Tomoyo added in.  
  
"And this isn't the time to be making enemies either," Eriol remarked in a matter-of-fact-tone.  
  
The man with the two guns blinked. Once he regained his composure, he glared at them. "Okay, enough of the chit-chat! Hand over the Daidouji girl and no one gets hurt."  
  
"There's none of us that goes by that name," Laer intervined.  
  
"Ah, but there is," he said with a smirk. He pointed one of his guns at Tomoyo. "SHE is Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"What is he talking about, Coretta?" Laer asked, looking confused and bewildered.  
  
"It's a long story," Tomoyo said with a sigh. "I'll tell you once we get out of here."  
  
"Let me guess, the money that Aleron gave you wasn't enough from the drugs you gave him so you decided to do more work for that bastard?" Eriol asked, more like stated, in a calm like manner.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked, looking shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
"I have my ways," Eriol replied with mysterious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," he growled. "Just hand over the girl! I'm getting impatient!"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't have her," the sapphire eyed man inquired.  
  
He was starting to get annoyed of Eriol. "And why not?"  
  
"Because," was his reply as he whipped out a gun and pointed it at him. Then he took out his badge and flashed it towards him. "You are under arrest."  
  
"You can't be a police!" the man muttered, looking nervous.  
  
"No. I'm not a police." Everyone sent him confused looks. "I am a CIA Agent for England. And insince you've been working for Aleron, then I have all the right to arrest you." Tomoyo stared at him, feeling lied to and betrayed. She knew it all along. He was hidding something about his job from her. "Now, if you'll so kindly as slowly put the guns down, I can bring you to jail."  
  
"There's no way I'm going to jail!" he spat out, his grip on the two guns trembling, making the guns shake also. "I don't care if you are a fuckin' CIA Agent! I ain't listenin' to YOU."  
  
"Oh no! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!!! I'm to young and beautiful to die!!" Zara shrieked out in panic.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Zara," Eriol growled at her, never keeping his gaze off of the man.  
  
Zara snapped her jaws together, sending a glare at the back of Eriol.  
  
"I-I'll shoot!" the man stuttered. "If you don't hand over the girl, then I'll shoot! I swear it! I'll kill all of you!"  
  
Eriol's grip on his gun started to sweat. His body started to tense up and he eyed the guy intently. "Don't be a fool! Put the gun down!"  
  
"NO! YOU put YOUR gun down!" he snapped back. "If you don't, I'll start shooting at people!" He pointed his gun at an innocent bystander who's eyes were wide with fright.  
  
Slowly lowering his gun to the ground, Eriol placed it on the floor and then stood up straight. There was no way he could risk anyone's life. "There. Now leave the girl alone!"  
  
Pointing both pistols at Eriol, he grinded his teeth and glared. "If you value his life, Daidouji, then you'll come with me!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes darted to Eriol, then to the guy, and back to Eriol again. She admired how the blue haired man managed to keep his cool in the toughest of situations. She sighed. Yes, she valued his life and she didn't wish for him to get shot all because of her. "Alright. I'll go with you."  
  
Laer's and Eriol's eyes went wide.  
  
"Coretta!" Laer objected. "Even though I have no clue as to what's happening here, you can't go!"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"I won't allow you to go, Tomoyo," Eriol stated sternly, looking down at the amethyst eyed girl with furrowed eye brows.  
  
"But I have to Eriol!" Tomoyo protested. "You'll probably die along with everyone else if I don't! And I don't want that to happen all because of me!"  
  
"Then you'll only be giving Aleron what he wants! Are you really ready to surrdender to him? And are you already giving up? Tomoyo, I've known you since childhood! You never gave up! Why start now?"  
  
"You have to understand..." she said sadly. "Aleron will do anything in his power to get what he wants, even if it means to start killing people. If you guys stood in my way, he'd most likely kill you! And I don't want that!"  
  
"I don't care if I end up dying," he said, determination in his voice. "I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'd be damned if I ever did! I'm not about to go breaking that promise by simply LETTING you hand yourself over!"  
  
She looked stunned and surprised by what he said. For sure she thought they would never speak to each other after their little arguement, but here they were, talking to each other. "Eriol..." She was truly touched by his words.  
  
"Now listen to me, Tomoyo," he began, "don't give yourself in! We'll get out of this, somehow."  
  
"Well? Are you comin' here or not, Daidouji?" the man exclaimed, finally loosing his patience.  
  
Eriol stared deeply into her amethyst eyes, his own sapphire eyes silently begging her not to. Looking away, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Re-opening them, she fixed the guy with a firm stare. "No." A relieved sigh could be heard coming from Laer.  
  
"No?" he repeated.  
  
"You heard me," she replied. "No."  
  
He growled, his eyes burning like an enraged wild fire. "That's it! I don't give a fuck if Aleron wants your sorry ass! Your time ends here!" He pointed a gun at Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol acted swiftly. He immediately grabbed his own pistol that he put on the ground and pushed Tomoyo to the side. A gun shot filled the air, and another one followed after that. Tomoyo's eyes went wide and everyone had a look of horror and fright on their faces. The man's eyes were also wide. His gun slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground, his body following after it. Blood flowed from where he was shot and he was dead before he actually hit the ground. Eriol gripped his left arm, his gun on the floor. He was panting as he could feel his own blood dripping down his arm and soaking his shirt. Letting out a grunt, he fell on one knee, finding the pain in his arm unbearable. Tomoyo knelt by him, gazing at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Eriol? Daijoubu desu ka?" Tomoyo asked, changing her dialect to Japanese.  
  
"Hai. Daijoubu," he answered, though it was forceful and his face held a grimacing look.  
  
Her gaze wandered down to his arm that he gripped. She gasped when seeing the blood and she knew the man was able to shoot Eriol in the arm. "Eriol...You're hurt! You're arm..." She was in panic which turned to hysterics. "We have to get you to a doctor!"  
  
"I was just shot in the arm..." Eriol murmured, sending Tomoyo a faint grin. "Nothing serious..."  
  
"Nothing serious!?!" she shrieked, worry evident in her eyes. "You're loosing blood!"  
  
"Tomoyo..." he said in a low voice, a chuckle escaping his mouth. "Seriously, I'm fine."  
  
Police sirens filled the air, followed by ambulance sirens that was coming their way.  
  
Tomoyo hugged Eriol, careful for his wound. Police and doctors started to file into the restaurant. "Eriol, why?"  
  
"Why what?" he breathed out softly.  
  
"Why'd you take the bullet?"  
  
Before he could answer her though, a few doctors gently hauled her away and lifted Eriol up onto a stretcher. He began to protest though, saying that he was just great.  
  
"I mean it!" he continued to persist them to let him go. "I'm okay!!!"  
  
Tomoyo stood up, ignoring Eriol's blood that managed to stain her close. She couldn't help but allow an amused and soft grin to cross her face.  
  
"Oh c'mon! I ain't a little kid anymore!" Eriol cried out, a stubborn and annoyed look on his face as they rushed him towards the ambulance.  
  
"Oh hush up, young man!" an elderly woman scolded. "You should be lucky that bullet didn't get you in your stomach. Then maybe it would've kept you quiet!"  
  
Grinning sweetly and charmingly at her, Eriol sent a wink at Tomoyo. "Not even that can keep me quiet, Ma'am."  
  
The cops came up to them and started to question them. The amethyst eyed woman sighed, making a mental note to go visit Eriol after all of this was through. _'When I get through with these cops...Eriol, you're in SO much trouble! You better have a good excuse for taking that bullet!'_  
  
_End of Chapter_  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Ohohoho! Eriol's in TROUBLE! -insane giggles- Hehehe! Welp, are ya'll glad I finally got this chapter posted? I am! Took me a while to type this up but I managed to get the job done! ^.^ 'n'-e-who, lemme thank these nice people for reviewing:  
  
**kawaiiaznangel36  
eriol is MINE  
kawaii-kirei  
KyteAura**  
  
Arigatou minna-san! Even though I only got four reviews, I don't really care! I'm content with just one if that's what it takes. -clears throat- But that doesn't mean you still can't leave a review! All reviews are appreciated ^.^ Well, I must go now! Please R+R! 


	6. Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me.  
**Chapter Rated:** PG-13 for poor use of characters' language.  
  
  


**Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez  
(Don't Say You Love Me)  
Chapter Six:** Ray of Hope  
**By:** Me

  
  
  
**A Week Later**  
  
Walking stiffly down the aisle in her black business suit, her heels clicked in rhythm with each step she took. Her head was held up in its usual confident way and she greeted everyone with a false smile. Ever since she was little she had that image of confidence, but ever since she met Aleron, she wondered when she'd come crashing down. Straightening her shoulders and taking in a deep breath, she racked her knuckles on the door.  
  
"Come in," a male voice called from in side.  
  
She opened the door and stepped into the office, only to be met by the intent gaze of Laer's golden-yellow orbs staring at her from his seat in front of his desk. She stared back at him steadily as she closed the door behind her and stood stiffly in the center of the room. "Bonjour, Monsieur Laer. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, gesturing towards the two cushioned seats. "Please, sit."  
  
With a business manner look plastered on her face, she took a seat on one of the chairs and gazed calmly at Laer. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I can't help but notice..._Coretta_ that you seem to be avoiding me lately," he commented as he leaned back in his chair, making it tilt back. He quirked an eye brow at her. "You don't mind me asking why is that?"  
  
Tomoyo avoided looking into his eyes by turning her gaze away and staring at a painting of a landscape that she suddenly found quite interesting. Then, looking at him she spoke firmly, "I have my reasons."  
  
He ignored her reply. Laer furrowed his eye brows and stared at her in a serious, yet emotionless way. "Tell me..._Coretta_...what's your REAL name? What are you hiding from everyone that you don't want anyone to know?" She glanced down at her hand, not being able to handle Laer's intense gaze as he pushed on with questions. "Who are you really? Why was that guy after you? Why -"  
  
"I get the picture, Laer!" Tomoyo snapped angrily, lifting her head up and meeting his gaze. "What do you want from me!?"  
  
"I just want to know what the hell is going on!" he snapped in return, sharply standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.  
  
She stood up. All of her patience and whatever calmness she had abandoned her as she shouted with a glare. "Do you really want to know, Laer!? Well, my real name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I ran away from Tomoeda five years ago to get away from Aleron." She saw the look he gave her. "Yes, the same Aleron Thorn that owns the world's biggest companies. Anyway, he WAS my ex-fiancé and now, he's after me and he'll do anything to get me. Are you satisfied now that you know who I am and what I'm doing here?"  
  
He didn't reply. He just stared at her as the information she gave him registered gradually in his brain. Then, he gave her one of those 'are you sure' looks. "Are you sure that we're talking about the same _Aleron Thorn_?"  
  
She was more outraged than before. "What? Do you think that I'm delirious or something!? YES I MEAN HIM!" His frown deepen and Tomoyo took that as a sign he didn't trust her words. Glaring daggers at him, she stomped angrily towards the door. "ARGH! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BELEIVE ME!"  
  
"Cor-" Laer began, reaching a hand out towards her.  
  
She turned around sharply, her amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't call me that! As of now... Coretta Consier no longer exists!"  
  
"Wai-" he started, but stopped when she left his office, slamming the door harshly behind her in the process. Slumping onto his chair, he rubbed his temples and heaved a weary sigh.  
  
Tomoyo stormed angrily out of the building. She entered her black mustang and closed the door before clutching on the wheel and leaning her forehead against it. Tears glistened in her eyes but this time, she didn't hold them back. She allowed them to fall freely down her pale cheeks and onto the fabric of her skirt. Even though she looked calm and confident on the outside, day by day she was crumbling to pieces in the in side. She was completely breaking and falling down...without anyone to catch her. Choking on her tears, she sobbed and cried freely and pitifully. Ever since she found out Aleron knew her whereabouts in Paris, all she felt was pressure...insecurity...frightened...scared. All she wanted to do was return back to her hometown; to return back to Tomoeda where her mother was and where she felt most at home.  
  
"Oh Okaa-san..." she murmured between sobs. She half opened her eyes to reveal shimmering amethyst orbs. "I miss you so much."  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
She stared teary eyed at the five year old letter. The once neat white sheet was now crumbled with wrinkles everywhere. The writing itself was faded but it was still clear to decipher. Ever since she found this letter perched on her dresser by her bed, she's read it every single day with thoughts of regret and guilt. She blamed it on herself that her daughter left home. She blamed herself. Her eyes scanned through the letter once again, already have remembered every single word written in it.  
  
_Dearsest Okaa-san -  
  
I just thought I'd let you know that when you wake up in the morning, I will no longer be here. I know that no matter how hard I try to pursuade you...you'll never believe me when I say that Aleron continually abuses me whenever he gets the chance. If only you knew... I know you only want what's best for me by marrying a wealthy man, but I cannot marry someone that harrasses me and that I don't even love. Onegai, Okaa-san, understand that it's not your fault that I'm running away. I'm just running away from Aleron. No longer do I feel safe around him and with him being in Tomoeda, I can't feel safe in my own home. I will no longer be in Japan. I'm moving to a different state with a different identity so that no one will be able to find me. And please don't send any police out to find me. I just want to be in peace. Maybe one day we'll see each other again, Okaa-san. Until then, I just want you to know that I love you and will miss you terribly.  
  


-Your Daughter,  
Tomoyo

_  
  
Droplets of tears streaked down her cheeks and stained the already ruined letter. She wiped her tears away hastily and quickly, trying to stop them from coming. "Oh Tomoyo..." she whispered mournfully. "I really hope we're reunited soon..."  
  
"Daidouji-san."  
  
Wiping away extra tears, Sonomi lifted her head up to see her chauffeur. "Hai?"  
  
"Everything is ready for your departure," he replied curtly.  
  
She nodded her head in acknowledgement as she folded away the letter and tucked it in the pocket of her jacket. "Alright then...I guess we should get going?"  
  
He gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry Daidouji-san. I have a feeling that she'll be there."  
  
She forced a watery smile. "I hope you're right."  
  
**Paris, France**  
  
Straightening her suit and pulling herself together, she knocked loudly and clearly on the door. A muffled "coming" could be heard from the inside before the sound of someone unlocking the door and opening it reached her ears. She lifted her head up to meet a pair of sapphire eyes. He didn't seem the least bit surprised to see her on his door step. She's been waiting for quite awhile to have a chance to talk to him, but insince he was in the hospital for a few days and she had work, they never had a moment to themselves to clear up a few things.  
  
"Come in, Tomoyo," Eriol invited, taking a step to the side.  
  
She came in and removed her coat and shoes as he led her to the couches. They took a seat on opposite sides so they faced each other. A deafening and awkward silence passed between them before Tomoyo broke it. "How's your arm?"  
  
He touched the arm he was shot at. "It's getting better."  
  
"That's good," she commented with a sigh.  
  
More silence.  
  
"I know you have some questions..." Eriol stated calmly.  
  
"Do I really need to say them?" She quirked a quizzical brow at him.  
  
Eriol heaved a sigh before he fell into an explanation to clear up Tomoyo's questions. "As you know, I'm a CIA agent for England. I trained with the CIA for a few years. With school and training...that's really the reason why I could never come back to Japan. When I did go back to find out that you were gone, I returned to England and tracked you down. I found out you went under the name "Coretta Consier" and that you moved to Paris...I wanted to come here immediately and then when I was assigned on a secret mission to gather information on Aleron so we can send that bastard to jail for good, I saw this as a perfect opportunity to find you and do my work at the same time.  
  
When the agency informed me that 'Tomoyo Daidouji' was once an accquaintance of Aleron Thorn, I decided to find out for myself exactly what you two had going on so that maybe I'd be able to dig up some dirt on him. When you told me all that I needed to know, this would've all been over. But... no one would believe that the owner of one of the biggest companies would do things that you claim him to. So I decided to watch him...follow him..See what he's up to and gather information. After weeks of I guess you can say... 'stalking' him... I got all the proof I need..." He glanced at Tomoyo. "And maybe with your help and cooperation...Aleron will be put into jail for the rest of his damn life."  
  
Tomoyo stared blankly down at her carpet as her mind processed the information Eriol just told her. She silently forgave him for lying to her and for making her wait. All thoughts of ever being angry with Eriol was washed from her mind and an instant wave of guilt took over. She bit her bottom lip, wondering what kind of pain she must've put him through. She scolded herself and mentally kicked herself but she knew she deserved more than that. She should've known better than to mistrust Eriol Hirrigazawa. He always kept his words and even over the years she should've known that he'd keep his promise to return to her. _'I'm such a baka...'_  
  
"So? Will you help us put him in jail?" Eriol questioned, removing Tomoyo from her thoughts. She saw his pleading and hopeful look. "What do you say?"  
  
She didn't reply at first, but then a look of determination gleamed in her eyes. "Yes, I'll help. I really wish to see that bastard put in jail where he belongs. And maybe when that does happen..." A longing look was on her face, "I'll be able to return home and everything will be normal again..."  
  
Eriol's look softened upon seeing the longing look she had to return back to Tomoeda where her mother was. It's been what, five years? since she last seen Sonomi. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through from being torn apart from her for so long. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She lifted her head up to meet his comforting sapphire orbs, and he was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. The sooner we bring Aleron to jail, the sooner you'll be able to go back to Japan. Now dry up your tears for me. I'll need you to be strong 'till then."  
  
Tomoyo flashed him a watery smile as she dried her tears. He gave her confidence and she knew that as long as she had him to lean on, she'd be fine and in no time at all...all of this...all of her troubles and worries...will be over. But a sudden thought struck her mind. When it all is over, where would Eriol go? Would he go back to England? Would she ever see him again after all of this? That thought made her feel sad, but she decided to worry about that later. She nodded her head as a new light of hope glinted in her amethyst orbs. "Alright. But first... Just out of curiosity... What's Aleron framed for?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Eriol asked doubtfully. She remained silent before nodding her head. He sighed. "He's framed for homicide, illegal drug dealing, sexual harrassment, child abuse, theivery, threatening the jury whenever he was in court, illegal weapon dealing... You name it. The only reason why he was never in jail in the first place because we never had the one thing that would put him away, we never had any _proof._"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head once more, her face looking slightly more pale. She couldn't believe that she went out with Aleron a few years in her past life...and yet she had no idea what he's been doing. She felt ashamed and disgusted of herself for ever allowing herself to fall for such a... for such a menace. "I-I see..." Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes then re-opened them and fixed Eriol with a steady look. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"First..." he began as he sorted through his mind and organized his thoughts, "I'm going to have to show all of the evidence I gathered to my boss...and then... Me, you, and my boss are going to have to argue our case in court."  
  
"Is... Aleron going to be there?" Tomoyo questioned. She prayed he wouldn't because she couldn't stand being in the same building as him.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No. We're just going to go to the judge unannounced and argue our case, show him the evidence... and with his consent... Aleron will be locked up in no time."  
  
A smile fluttered across her glowing face at the prospect of him being out of her life for good. She was eager to get it all over with and return back to her old life where she didn't have to make a fake I.D. and live in fear of being discovered by the one man she feared the most. And she had Eriol to thank for the bright light of hope for a new future that seemed to shine on her. Never had she felt more happier and content in her life. Never. She was less tense but more restless than ever to get this all over. Her gratitude she felt towards him was evident on her face and eyes as she spoke sincerely to him, "Arigatou, Eriol."  
  
"For what?" he asked as he blinked in confusion.  
  
_'For being my confidence and my ray of hope,'_ she thought secretly to herself, but the words that flowed from her mouth were different, "I thank you because now that you're here, Aleron may actually be outta my life for good."  
  
A tender smile fluttered across his face. "I'm just glad I could be of assistance to a friend."  
  
_'A friend...'_ She thought to herself sadly. _'I guess that's all we'll ever be from now on...'_ She wanted to kick and kill herself then and there. _'It's all your fault anyway Tomoyo for pushing him away when you knew very well that you still loved him!'_  
  
She sighed. "I better be going now..." Tomoyo trailed off as she stood up and made her way to the door, Eriol following after her. "So when will we be seeing the judge?"  
  
He opened the door for her. "In two days. I still have to show my boss the evidence. Are you sure you don't want me to escort you home?"  
  
"I'll be fine on my own. If I don't need any FBI Agent watching me, then that means I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Tomoyo replied confidently. The Paris Police offered Tomoyo some protection when she was interviewed last week after the incident at the restaurant, but she refused saying that it wasn't necessary. But what Tomoyo didn't know was that she was watched nearly 24/7. Two secret under cover cops were keeping watch of her, making sure no harm came to her what-so-ever.  
  
"You sure?" he asked looking doubtful.  
  
"I'm positive." She flashed him a reassuring grin before giving him a slight wave and walking down the pavement and towards her car. "Ja ne, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Yeah... Ja ne," he murmured, watching her climb into her mustang. But for some unknown reason, he was feeling uneasy as he watched her drive away. A black car followed in pursuit of her's and he knew that was the car of the two under cover cops who were assigned to keep watch of her safety. He was starting to worry about Tomoyo's safety, but reminded himself that she had protection close by if need be. But still...would two cops be enough? Eriol entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. He knew something was going to go wrong... and his instincts were never incorrect. He just wished this one time that his instincts were incorrect and that he was being paranoid for no reason at all.  
  
**Later On That Night**  
  
The black FBI car pulled to a stop in front of Tomoyo's house just as she entered it and shut the door securely behind her. Lights illuminated through the curtains, showing that someone was indeed in the peaceful looking house. The man in the passanger's seat stared at the two story building before leaning his seat back and resting his arms behind his head as he yawned widely.  
  
"Another long night to look forward to," he commented to his blonde haired companion.  
  
He peered at the red head with pale blue eyes. "You can say that again."  
  
"You got anythin' to eat, Al'?" the red head asked hopefully.  
  
Allen sighed and shook his head. "Nah." He then narrowed his blue eyes into a glare. "If you didn't forget, Kyle, _you_ finished all of our food thirty minutes ago!"  
  
Kyle looked up at Allen with innocent teal eyes. "I was hungry!"  
  
He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah... So was I. Next time I bring food, I ain't givin' you none, you hear? Kyle? A-"  
  
"Look!" Kyle exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
Hearing the urgency in his voice, Allen peered through the tinted windows to see figures dressed in black run stealthily up to Tomoyo's lawn and surround her house. There had to be at least eight of them and one of them jogged up to the door and looked to be doing something to the knob. Kyle and Allen glanced at each other.  
  
"It seems as if we'll be gettin' some action tonight," Kyle remarked, equiping himself with some guns and bullets.  
  
"Yeah," Allen agreed before picking up his walkie talkie. "This is 0094 requesting back up immediately."  
  
"10-4," a voice replied in the speaker.  
  
Placing the walkie talkie back in the charger, they waited until the eight people unlocked the front door and filed inside before quietly leaving their car and running across the deserted street, their guns at the ready.  
  


__________

  
  
Tomoyo dried her hair off, having just finished taking a shower. She wore some loose white sweats and a navy blue t-shirt. She combed her wet raven locks as she took a seat on the bed mattress. Setting the comb on her dresser, she looked at a group picture that her and a bunch of childhood friends took years and years ago. A smile fluttered across her face, happy memories running through her mind as she saw how happy they all looked. It was a picture of her, Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, and Eriol at a picnic. Syaoran and Sakura had their usual blush just being in the other's presence... Takashi had an arm around the smiling Chiharu's shoulder... Naoko and Rika were waving to the camera... she herself was grinning her usual sweet grin... and Eriol... he was smiling his usual charming smile. How happy and carefree they all looked; no worries troubling their thoughts. A shaky sigh escaped Tomoyo's lips. What she wouldn't give to go back to the good ol' days...  
  
She was brought back to reality when the sound of her bed room door being kicked open reached her ears. Her amethyst orbs widen in shock and fear when seeing eight black dressed men file into her room, each one of them holding a gun. She crawled across her bed and off as she back towards the wall, trying to keep whatever distance she could between herself and them.  
  
"There she is," one pointed out. All eight looked at her.  
  
"C'mere girl!" another snarled as he advanced towards Tomoyo.  
  
"No! Get away from me!" Tomoyo shrieked, slapping his hand away. She glared at them. "Get out of my house!"  
  
He growled in annoyance. "Sorry, but no can do. Aleron gave us specific orders to-"  
  
"I don't give a fuck what Aleron wants!" she shouted angrily. "Tell that damn bastard he can just go to hell!"  
  
"You can tell him that yourself!" he snapped, grabbing ahold of Tomoyo's forearm.  
  
She began to struggle to release herself from his grasp. "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
The man ignored her as he began to drag her by force. She took desperate actions and bit his arm, making him cry out in pain and release her. Running with all her speed, she slipped through two men who tried to grab her but failed. Descending down the stairs, she jumped off from the fourth step and dashed out of her house, only to find a hand clamp over her mouth and hold her across the waist as whoever it was pulled her behind the bush. Her shrieks and screams were muffled as she struggled and kicked.  
  
"Shh!" a male voice hissed, beckoning her to be quiet.  
  
The eight men exited the house and stared around, trying to find some kind of sign of Tomoyo. She didn't listen to the man's plea for her to be quiet because the next thing Allen knew, she bit the palm of his hand. He bit down really hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. He released his hold on her, and she turned around and fell on her rear end as she glared at Allen, who was nursing his hand, and at Kyle who was stifling his laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Kyle!" Allen growled lowly.  
  
"Who are you guys...?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm Kyle, he's Allen," Kyle replied in a whisper as he flashed her his FBI badge. "We're both FBI agents that were assigned to protect you, Mademoiselle Daidouji. But enough of this chit-chat, right now, we gotta get you outta here."  
  
Before they could make any further movements, someone peered at them from over the bush. "OVER HERE! THE DAIDOUJI GIRL IS HERE!"  
  
"Shit!" Allen cursed, hauling Tomoyo up onto her feet. "Start running! We'll hold them back until backup comes!"  
  
A gun shot filled the air and the man that sounded the alarm fell dead to the ground by the bullet that flew from Kyle's gun. A trail of smoke trailed out from the bullet whole and all attention was turned towards their direction. Tomoyo had a fearful look plastered on her pale face.  
  
"Why are you standing there for? I thought I told you to run!" Allen growled, punching one of the seven men who ran at them.  
  
"But -"  
  
"_Go!_" Kyle urged.  
  
"Be careful..." Tomoyo whispered, turning around and starting to run just as another gun shot filled the still air. She glanced over her shoulder to see red liquid staining the sleeve of Allen's jacket. Avoiding looking behind her, she tightly shut her eyes and tried to block off the sound of more guns being fired repeatedly.  
  
She continued running as far and fast as her legs would allow her to. Ten minutes passed by when all sounds ceased and she slowed her jog to a stop. Resting her hands on her knees, she panted heavily. Once she regained her composure and her breathing, she chanced a glance over her shoulder to see that the street behind her was completely lifeless and empty. Deciding the most safest place would be with Eriol, she started to walk towards his apartment. Shivers ran up and down her spine and she would look over her shoulder and towards shadows whenever she heard something. She came up with the solution that she was paranoid and mentally kicked herself for being so jumpy. She rounded a corner, and the next thing she knew, someone pulled her against him as a cloth covered her nose and mouth. The sent of alcohol filled her nostrils and went into her brain, jumbling her thoughts and making her world spin. Oxygen failed to go to her lungs and darkness started to cover her vision before she fell unconscious.  
  
**To Be Continued...**  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** ^^; Heh... I updated! Surprise, surprise! I'm sooo very sorry for putting this fic on hold for a super long while! ._. And I'm sorry for the 'cliffhanger' I left at the end of this chap. -_-' I know that's not what ya'll were expecting after waiting so patiently and for so long, but it was the best I can do considering that right now I have a head ache. *sighs* Anyway, please do not flame me and go all crazy on me for not updating for months and for ending the ch. the way I did. I'll try to update as soon as I can, no guarantees. I'm planning on making this fic at least 10 chapters long. It may be less than 10 chapters, or more, you can never tell especially when _I'm_ the author of the fic. ^^; *wavez* Ja! And arigatou to those that reviewed and I thank everyone for their support! 


	7. I Need You

**Warning:** Some abusive content is in this chapter, so be warned. Also, be warned of spelling mistakes. I got too lazy to spell check cuz it's late and I don't feel like doing that right now. =P  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter Seven:** I Need You  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  
  
A black limousine pulled up near the house. Yellow plastic straps surrounded the lawn of the house that was held up by various wooden poles. Women and men could be seen, some of them wearing blue jackets with the letters **F.B.I** imprinted on the back. Others wore the uniform that the police of Paris wore and the rest adorned other business like clothing. The front door was widely ajar where more activity was taking place. Something must've happened over at that house...  
  
The chauffeur exited the limosuine and rounded the front as he opened the back door. A woman stepped out, wearing leather brown high heels, stockings, and a warm brown hued winter coat. She glanced down at the piece of paper where something was scribbled down, then she looked at the number of the house where the police, F.B.I, and the CIA were investigating and a sudden wave of worry washed over her. She practically jogged across the icy streets as strands of her pale brown hair flew from its bun and framed her face. She was about to walk up the pavement that led to the porch, but a CIA agent stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, Madame, but no one's allowed here. This place is a restricted area."  
  
She stared him in the eye and glared deathly at him. "I demand to see the person who lives here!"  
  
"That's impossible," he replied, making a move to lead her away, but she stood firmly glued to her spot.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She's not here," came his flat answer.  
  
"What do you mean she's not here!?" she shrieked, catching the other agents' attention. "If this is her house, then of course she'd be here!"  
  
"What is going on here?" A stern looking man around his early 40's approached them. "Cody, I thought I told you that no one is allowed here."  
  
Cody let out an exasperrated sigh. "I know, boss, what do you think I've been tryin' to tell this woman!?!"  
  
"Madame, you're going to have to clear this area," he said to her.  
  
"I am not leaving until I see Tomoyo Daidouji!" she continued to protest.  
  
"How do you know Daidouji?" Cody's boss question as he eyed the elderly lady.  
  
She lifted her head up. "I am her mother, Sonomi Daidouji."  
  
Cody and his boss, Hishima, glanced at each other. Hishima heaved a sigh as he began to lead her towards the house. "I'm afraid we have bad news, Miss Daidouji..."  
  
**Later On - After the News**  
  
_**"WHAAATTT!?!?!?!?!"**_  
  
Some winced, some cringed, others covered their ears. Sonomi's reaction was exactly as they predicted it would be. Her eyes were wide with tears brimming the edges. A look of utter disbelief and surprise was written all over her now pale and ghastly face.  
  
"Daidouji-san..." Eriol spoke, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. When he heard the news of Tomoyo's kidnap sometime around four in the morning, like Sonomi, he couldn't accept that until he had proof. And then when he arrived to investigate her house, he somehow managed to accept it with every ounce of sorrow and reluctance. "It's going to be all right..."  
  
Her tears coarsed down her cheeks as she sent the sapphire eyed man a glare and snapped at him in Japanese. "No it WILL NOT be all right until I know my daughter is safe and sound! But how can I know that when she's been KIDNAPPED!?!?!"  
  
"Daidouji-san, onegai, calm yourself..."  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM MYSELF!?!?!?!" she shrieked in outrage. "MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS _GONE!!!_ AND NONE OF YOU WERE ABLE TO PREVENT HER KIDNAP! IT'S ALL OF YOUR GUY'S FAULT!!!" Her accusation and blame rained down on Eriol and he felt guiltier with each harsh and icy word she spoke. "I TRUSTED you, Hirrigazawa! You promised you were going to watch her for me, but you broke that promise and therefore you broke my trust!" Eriol avoided looking into her piercing eyes. Her words felt like a knife being driven into his heart. He couldn't help but agree with her last statement. It was all _his_ fault Tomoyo was taken... He promised to protect her... He promised her everything was going to be all right... But he broke it. He bowed his head so his bangs swayed and concealed his eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Daidouji-san," he murmured sincerely, trying to hide his wavering tone. This wasn't the place to cry and mourn over Tomoyo's disappearance.  
  
Sonomi's expression softened when realizing he was just as hurt as she was. After all these years, she knew the boy still loved her daughter and she felt instantly guilty for blaming him for something he didn't mean to happen. She shook her head. "Iie. I should be the one who's sorry, Eriol-san. Gomen nasai for shouting at you like that. It's just that..." Sonomi bit her bottom lip before burrying her face in her hands and crying. "I miss Tomoyo so much..."  
  
Eriol lifted his head up and stared at the elderly woman in sympathy. He fought his tears as he embraced the one he considered like a mother he never had. "I'll find her, Daidouji-san, if it's the last thing I do... I swear I'll find Tomoyo and bring her back to you."  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Conciousness returned to her, but she didn't open her eyes. Her body felt sore and stiff all over and as she moved, she stopped and groaned when feeling the binds of the ropes cut into her wrist and ankles. A rag was wrapped tightly around her mouth so she wouldn't be able to speak and only the world of silence greeted her ears. She found that for what felt like days, she's been sleeping in a sitting position on a hard wooden chair. Every bone in her body ached and screamed tirelessly for her to move so she could remove the stiffness. But that thought was dashed by the secure binds strapped around her wrists, arms, waist, and ankles.  
  
When she finally found the will to open her eyes, she parted her eye lids with every ounce of strength and realized she was in an old abandoned werehouse. There was a stair case that led to the second floor where a few boxes could be seen, but besides that, the whole place was empty. A single lamp hung above her, bathing her frail form in dull yellow-orange light. She still wore her pajamas which wasn't a good combination with the winter weather. No warmth or security could be found in the abandoned werehouse and thanks to the cold temperature, her whole body felt rather numb.  
  
The sound of a door being open reached her ears and she turned her aching neck to the side to see someone step into the werehouse as he shut the door behind him. It was hard to make out who he was considering that he wore all black: black sunglasses, black shirt, long black trench coat, black pants, and black snow boots. The only thing distinguishable about him were his rather out of place dirty blond hair. When he noticed her gaze was focused on him, he approached her with a thin smirk crossing his pale face as he removed the rag around her mouth.  
  
"So you're awake, Mademoiselle Daidouji," he spoke with a perfect, gruff French accent. "Monsieur Thorn will be pleased to know that I have you in my possession."  
  
Tomoyo sent the man a glare. "Who are you?"  
  
He removed his shades to reveal a pair of cold blue eyes. "I am Romare, an employee of Aleron Thorn."  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Tomoyo demanded to know, her voice sounding poisonous. "I demand you to let me free!!!"  
  
He chuckled and waved his index finger. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
  
"Why not!?!" she asked indignantly.  
  
"Because, if I let you go, then I won't be able to get my pay."  
  
"Is that all you care about," Tomoyo snorted, "_money!?!_ If that's all you want, then I'll give you the money just to let me go!"  
  
Romare shook his head. "No matter how tempting that sounds, milady, I can not do that. If I take your money and set you free, then Aleron will be out for my head and I'll be dead before I can put the money to use."  
  
She growled at him. That didn't work. "Where's Aleron anyway? Why can't he do his own dirty work!?!"  
  
He started to dig through his pockets. "He's outta town for some business. But he'll be back tonight to retrieve you. Until then..." He pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "I'll have to watch you." The phone rang a few times and he diverted his attention from her. "Yeah, I got her... 'Kay... All right..." He turned his phone off and put it away. He kneeled down a bit so they were at eye level. Romare flashed her a sinister smirk as he lifted her head up and tapped her cheek. "Now, be a good girl for me until he comes." Tomoyo was about to curse him out when he brought the rag back around her mouth.  
  
She struggled desperately to get free of the binds that bound her to the chair, but it was useless. They were tight and it was obvious that Romare guy knew how to tie knots. She narrowed her tear-filled eyes to tiny slits and he chuckled as he shook his head and took a seat near a single round table. He set his feet on the furnace and rested his hands behind his head. He gave her a smirk before dozing off in his uncomfortable position. Time ticked by. Minutes which slowly turned into hours passed and when she was sure he was in deep sleep, she allowed her tears to fall.  
  
She cried and cried, not knowing what else to do. She had no clue where she was and she didn't even know if she was still in Paris. All hopes of a bright future was dashed from her mind, but a dim ray of hope still glinted somewhere far in her heart. She cried until she could cry no more, and she cried herself to sleep, with only a single thought running in her mind,  
  
_'Eriol... Save me.'_  
  
**Meanwhile  
11:57 A.M.**  
  
He slumped onto his couch and cupped his head between his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He racked his fingers through tousled midnight blue hair as he heaved a deep sigh and stared dully at the surface of the coffee table. He just returned home from a tiring day of investigating the scene of Tomoyo's abduction. Truth is, he didn't need to do the whole investigation thing simply because he had magical abilities that would help him locate her presence. But considering he hasn't usen them for years, he hopes it won't be a tiring and power-drain process, because his instincts told him he'd be needing all his energy for whatever may come in the future.  
  
A bitter look crossed his face as he mused dully in his mind, _'It was my instincts that told me Tomoyo would be in trouble. But did I listen to them? No! Damn it. See if I ever mistrust them. I should've been there, with Tomoyo, to protect her like I promised I would. I told her everything was going to be all right... I promised her no harm would come to her...'_ He tightly shut his eyes, trying to block out reality. "But I failed. That's what I am: a failure!"  
  
In his frustration, he stood up, walked across the room, and slammed his fist into the wall. The force caused a dent to form and a few cracks to spread out around the dent in the wall. He rested his arm and forehead against it as he rubbed his eyelids with his other hand. Eriol could feel the hot stinging sensation of tears well in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall. He had to stay strong if he wanted to find Tomoyo.  
  
He stared blankly, yet grimly, between the gaps of his bangs and at the wall. Determination gleamed and glinted brightly in his dangerous sapphire orbs. He was going to set his failures straight because... Eriol Hirrigazawa, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, never fails. Gathering his coat, bullets, and his guns, he exited his apartment with one thought and one mission in mind:  
  
To find Tomoyo, and kill Aleron.  
  
_'Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm coming...'_  
  
**1:34 P.M.**  
  
She parted her heavy eyelids and peered through half opened eyes at Romare. He sat at the table comfortably, nice and warm with a mug of hot chocolate and food. Her stomach growled and she shivered uncontrollably; her face looking feverish. She couldn't focus her vision and in no time at all, she fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
**2:05 P.M.**  
  
Eriol growled in frustration at the slow progress traffic was showing. It never seemed to be improving and from where he was at, the line and roads of cars looked like it went on and on. The sounds of cars honking echoed continuously in the still winter air and with each passing minute, Eriol grew more wrestless. He hoped Tomoyo was doing all right...  
  
**Tomoyo's Dream/Flashback**  
  
_She found that she was no longer the twenty year old woman back in France, but the fifteen year old teenager she left behind in Tomoeda. At this point, she was already witnessing and going through Aleron's abusive ways and she found that she was getting closer to breaking down. Everything around her was dark: the ground, the sky, and to her right and to her left was nothing but pitch black. Bruises and scars covered her body and her clothes looked tattered, dirty, and poorly kept. A force caused her to fall backwards and onto the ground. She lifted her dirty and bruised face, tears leaking rapidly down her dirty cheeks. Fear flashed in her amethyst eyes when meeting the cold, sinister indigo eyes of seventeen year old Aleron. He had the same sneer plastered on his pale, yet handsome and dark features.  
  
"What have I told you!?!" he snapped in anger, striking her again across the face. She cowered and whimpered helplessly. "I thought I told you to keep what goes on between us a SECRET!?" He gathered some of her hair in his hands and forced her to stare into his eyes. He growled in outrage. "But you went on and complained to your mother! Do you not love me!?!"  
  
"H-hai," she stammered through her sobs. "I-I...love y-y-you..."  
  
Aleron snarled and pushed her back. "Well then, if you loved me, you wouldn't go trying to put me in jail!!!!"  
  
She tightly shut her eyes and pleaded, knowing that if she didn't, he'd just hurt her a lot worse. "O-Onegai... Aleron...! I'm r-r-really sorry! I'll never disobey you again."  
  
He stared down at her as if he were her superior and she was nothing but a mere, common peasent who he considered 'trash.' "Good. Now go and get yourself cleaned up, and I swear, Tomoyo, if you whine one more time to your mother, I'm going to have to punish you a lot worse..." He left her to ponder over his words as he mumbled something that sounded audibly like 'worthless piece of trash.'  
  
Once he was gone and out of sight, Tomoyo lied on her side and curled up into a tight ball with her knees drawn close to her chest. She cried and sobbed brokenly, already in hysterics as she hiccuped once in a while. Her heart ached tremendously, not from the physical pain that was inflicted on her by Aleron, but the mental pain of all the things she's been put through.  
  
"Oh Eriol," she murmured between her sobs. "Where are you? I need you..."_  
  
**3:22 P.M.**  
  
Traffic finally had died down around 3:11 and he found himself gliding speedily and freely down the highway. His blue aura blazed around him as he followed the faint signal of Tomoyo. But with each passing minute, he was getting closer to her. Eriol furrowed his eyebrows deeply as he grind his teeth. He pressed more on the pedal and the car sped even faster down the freeway.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Romare glanced at Tomoyo and noted how flushed her cheeks looked. A pained expression was evident on her now pale face. She was having another of her feverish nightmares, or more like unwanted flashbacks of her past.  
  


__________

  
  
_ "I warned you, Tomoyo!" He pushed her against the wall, his fingers wrapped around her small neck.  
  
She kept her hands on his wrist as she struggled to breath. "I-I'm s...s...sorry! Really! I ... I am!"  
  
Her amethyst orbs were wide and she stared fearfully in his enraged indigo eyes. She had made yet the same mistake by 'complaining' to her mother that Aleron was an abusive man.  
  
"Bullshit!" he snapped, pulling her away from the wall and pushing her into a dresser, where a mirror was at. Her collision caused the mirror to fall sideways and shatter into pieces on the rugged floor. Aleron struck her across the face and she placed a hand over her throbbing cheek as she stared frightened with tear-filled eyes. "I told you the consequence would be a lot worse if you told your mother ONE MORE TIME! But you ignored my warning so now you must be punished."  
  
Tomoyo began to back away from him, the bottom of her shoe causing the already broken glass on the floor, to break more. She was trying to keep whatever distance she could between her and the advancing Aleron Thorn. But to her dismay, her back collided into the wall and her eyes went wide as he raised his hand to strike her. She shut her eyes, prepared for the beating she was about to receive._  
  
**Tour, France  
3:27 P.M.**  
  
Eriol exited out of the free way and entered Tour, France. Thanks mostly to the traffic, it had taken him more than three hours just to get from Paris, and to Tour. He shifted the gear and rode through the streets of Tour, following Tomoyo's life signal. But as he got nearer, he couldn't help but note the fear and pain that was emitting from her.  
  
_'I swear to Kami-sama that if anyone has hurt Tomoyo, they'll pay,'_ he vowed in his mind with his jaws locked firmly and his sapphrie orbs blazing dangerously.  
  


__________

  
  
_Tomoyo hugged her beaten form to herself as she sat at the corner of the room, feeling completely small and hurt. She had her eyes shut with fresh tears mixing with her already shedded tears. The sound of Aleron leaving the house and shutting the door behind him echoed in the house, but it was like music to her ears at the thought of him being away. Sobbing, crying, and sniffing, Tomoyo stared at nothing really through half opened eyes. She was getting sick and tired of Aleron's abusive ways and it was a wonder to her why she hasn't run to the police yet. But she knew they wouldn't believe her considering that he was the owner of one of the most biggest companies in the world.  
  
What was she suppose to do? The only person who ever gave her strength and the will to live was one person: Eriol Hirrigazawa. But he was far away in England and she hasn't seen him in years. All hope for his return had faded from her mind long ago and she doubted he would ever come back to her. Still... one can't help but wish. She needed him. She was crumbling day by day without him. Where was he?_  
  
**End of Dream/Flashback**  
  
Through her nightmares and feverish mind, Tomoyo returned back to reality and the world of consciousness. She opened her eyes, only to find that Romare wasn't anywhere in the werehouse. He was probably outside. Taking his absence to her opportunity, she let her concealed tears fall one by one down her cheeks.  
  
_'Onegai, hurry up Eriol,'_ Tomoyo thought pleadingly. _'I'm scared... and I need you.'_  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** Okay, okay... I know ya'll are thinkin' that I'm evil for delaying the part where the 'hero' saves his 'damsel in distress.' ^^;; Sorry, sorry. Anyway, after reading this chapter, you read some things that happened in Tomoyo's past. Kinda sad how Aleron treated her, huh? But at least she has Eriol to make her day more brighter and life worth living, ne? ^.^ Also, as you can see, I changed the title Ne dites pas Que Vous M'aimez to the simple English version of Don't Say You Love Me. ^^ I was gettin' tired of havin' to type out that long ol' French version of the title. Heh. ^^;; Welp, I'd like to thank **Devils Sanctuary**, **Kawaiiaznangel36**, and **Syvonair** for reviewing and being my constant supporters. Thanks you three~!~ It means a lot to me! Welp, I ask myself why I'm up around 12 midnight, typing this chapter. *yawns* I guess you can say that I'm your devoted authoress who...*yawns again* hates to keep her readers waiting...*starts to doze off* but I'm also your devoted authoress who's...*head falls on the computer* devoted to sleeping. -_- ZzZzZzZzzzz..... 


	8. Tour de Paris

**A/N:** Okay, before I start off with the fic, I'd like to thank **Allie** for pointing out the mistakes that I failed to notice in e-mail. Thank you so SOO much! Concerning the CIA, I didn't really realize what I've done wrong with that unti Allie pointed it out. I just remembered that CIA, I THINK, stands for California Investigation Agency (?) Please do correct me if I'm wrong. -_-' But all I know/remember is that the CIA are only in the U.S. XP Okay, well, let's just say this: pretend that they have different CIA agencies scattered around the world, (unless they already do) but they still work for the U.S. Catch my drift? Good. And instead of Aleron Thorn being framed, as Allie said, he's being charged. *sweat drops* Thank you once again Allie!!!  
  
Anyway, I guess while I'm here, I might as well say my thank you's to the people who reviewed the last chapter ^^! Thank you to: **Nadine, Syvonair, fefa-chan, Megami No Hikari, KyteAura, Jess, ms. evil, kawaiiaznangel36,** and **June.** Thanks everyone! =) Nooowww on with the chapter!  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter Eight:** Tour de Paris  
**By:** Azure Rosas

  
  
  
  
**3:45 P.M.**  
  
The winter afternoon could find Eriol pulling his car to a quiet stop somewhere behind the building. Pulling down the window, he looked at the warehouse where his aura led him to. This is where he felt Tomoyo's presence most strong at. Closing the window, he parked his car somewhere out of eyeshot from anyone inside the building and allowed his grasp on his magic to relax, along with his muscles. A few drops of sweat rolled down his forehead as he panted lightly and gripped the wheel firmly. It took a lot more out of him then he expected to search for Tomoyo using his magic. But unlike the last time he used it, he didn't feel as drained as before. That must mean he's growing more accustomed to using his powers once again.  
  
Turning off the car engine, he regained his composure and began to load his guns with bullets. He pocketed the weapons in the holsters, and hid some in his shoe or in the back of his pants. With an extra gun in hand, he turned off the safety, exited out of his car, and glanced around cautiously for any sign of life. Jogging behind a pile of boxes, he looked towards the entrance of the warehouse.  
  
One man with dirty blonde hair and black shades could be seen with his back leaning against the wall and a cigarette in hand. Eriol's keen eyes glanced around everywhere and didn't catch any other person around. But still, people could be hiding, waiting to ambush anyone crazy enough to try and rescue Tomoyo. He would've used his magic to pick up any other presence, but he decided to rely on his instincts and reserve the rest of his energy for any sort of struggle or fight there maybe.  
  
He turned the silencer on his gun before closing one eye and taking aim. Eriol was about to pull the trigger, when a black car pulled up in front of the warehouse. He cursed silently underneath his breath, withdrew, and hid deeper behind the boxes. The guy, or Romare as we know him, grinned when four men filed out of the car. He greeted them and led them into the warehouse.  
  
Eriol heaved a sigh as he racked his hands through his hair. He was hoping it would've been easy, but with four extra men (all of them looking well armed), things just became more complicated. Licking his dry lips, he studied the warehouse in hopes to find another entrance besides the front door. His eyes spotted the stairs that was made for an emergency exit. It led up to the second floor windows. He smirked.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Tomoyo blinked away her tears when hearing the front door being opened and closed. She lift her head up only to find Romare, followed by four other men, enter the building. They all exchanged glances and Tomoyo felt more than nervous under their gazes and smirks.  
  
"Is that the chick?" one man asked, jabbing a thumb towards the tied up Tomoyo.  
  
Romare nodded his head and slumped into the chair by the round table. "Yeah. That's her all right."  
  
"I wouldn't mind havin' this babe for myself," another commented, forcefully grabbing her chin, making her look at him straight in the eye. She glared at him and pulled her face from his grasp. His brown eyes glinted in amusement as he smirked evilly. "Feisty one, aren't we?"  
  
Romare sent them all a glare. "Hey! The Daidouji girl's off limits. Aleron said no one's to touch her."  
  
They all took a seat at the table and the third man with orange-yellow eyes grinned crookedly. "Figures. He just wants her all to himself."  
  
The fourth man with silver tinted sunglasses dealed a stack of cards he pulled from his pocket. A lit cigarette stuck out from the corner of his mouth and an unlit one was tucked securely behind his right ear. He never went without an extra cigarette. He was known as Xavier and he looked the strongest and toughest of the whole lot. As soon as they had their share of cards, they began to play a little game of Poker.  
  
Tomoyo twisted her face in disgust at the men as they smoke and drank beer that Vel, the man with the brown eyes, brought. She was glad she was far apart from them so she wouldn't have to smell the smoke that hovered thickly around them. She sighed silently while closing her eyes; her mind drifting off to an image of a certain sapphire eyed magician. _'Oh Eriol... Where are you?'_  
  
Eriol climbed silently down the window sill and clambered down the boxes beneath him. He landed quietly on the metal floor and slowly approached the railing. He peered over it to see Romare, along with the others playing Poker, and Tomoyo tied and bound to a chair a few feets away from them. He was relieved to see that no damage was inflicted upon her, but couldn't help but notice how flushed her cheeks looked. _'Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll get you out of here...'_  
  
He was going to have to kill them all quickly and get Tomoyo out of there. He just found it a shame that Aleron wasn't one of the men so he could've had the chance to kill him then and there. Holding his breath, he readied his gun, took aim, and fired. Vel's head slammed against the table and he neither moved nor made an attempt to move. They were confused at his actions, not hearing the gun shot considering that Eriol put on the silencer.  
  
"Aye, Vel, this ain't no time to be sleepin'," Michael, the third one to speak when they entered, said as he roughly prodded Vel with his gun. But Vel simply fell off his chair and landed limply onto the ground. Xavier knelt beside him and saw the trail of blood coming from the back of his head.  
  
"Everyone, take cover!!!" Xavier shouted, everyone ducking onto the ground just as a bullet pierced through Romare's chair.  
  
"Shit," Eriol cursed under his breath, hiding in the shadows of the wall. He still had the advantage from his high position.  
  
They turned off the safety's of their guns and carefully looked around for any signs of the person who fired that bullet. From the angle that bullet came from, Xavier knew where Eriol was hiding. "He's somewhere on the second floor!"  
  
Eriol fired from the shadows, but in his haste, narrowly missed Xavier's head. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity and fired again. They scattered in separate directions so whoever it was that was firing down at them, would have a harder time. Romare came up behind Tomoyo and untied her before heaving her up onto her feet. He held her arms behind her back and kept his gun pressed against her forehead.  
  
"I suggest you quite firin' or the Daidouji girl gets it."  
  
Eriol's eyes darted to Tomoyo and Romare and he lowered his gun. When Romare was satisfied that he wouldn't fire, he glared at nothing in particular and allowed his eyes to wander along the shadows of the second floor.  
  
"Come out and keep your arms where I can see them."  
  
Eriol obediently stepped out from his hiding place with his arms in the air in a show of defeat. Tomoyo's eyes went wide as her heart seemed to do a flip. Even though they were in a bad situation, she was glad that he was there and she felt more than happy that he tried to rescue her. Xavier kept his gun aimed at Eriol as he climbed down the stairs. Romare gave him a warning glance. "Drop your weapons."  
  
He dropped his gun and it clattered against the ground. Xavier eyed him. "Do you take us for fools? I know you have more weapons, now unarm yourself or we _will_ kill Daidouji."  
  
Eriol didn't make a move to follow Xavier's orders as a lazy smirk crossed his face. "Do you expect me to believe that you would actually kill Tomoyo when Aleron gave specific orders that no one was to touch her or even kill her? Does he not want her alive?"  
  
He proved a point. They remained silent before Michael spoke up, "Oh screw what Aleron wants! We don't really care up to this point. And if you value your own life, I suggest you drop whatever weapons you have to the floor."  
  
Eriol shrugged and did what he was told to do. Gun after gun clattered against the ground, followed by a few blades and pocket knives. He glanced at Tomoyo, Romare, at Michael, at Xavier, then at the last man who was mostly silent throughout the whole time (Except for when they entered the warehouse. He was the one that said "Is that the chick?"). A red cap was on his head followed by sunglasses. His lips were held in a firm line and he kept his gun pointed at Eriol, who felt as if he's known the man from somewhere... He just couldn't put his finger on it...  
  
"Now, who are you?" Romare demanded to know.  
  
"I'm CIA Agent Eriol Hirrigazawa," he replied calmly. "And all of you including Aleron Thorn are under arrest for taking part in the kidnap of Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Michael sneered and spat. "You're in no position to be putting anyone under arrest, if you've forgotten who has the upper hand?"  
  
Eriol smirked, a mysterious glint in his eye. "Oh, my dear friend, I have the upper hand, not you. Do you know who you're messing with?" They didn't reply and his smirk widen. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Let's just kill him," Michael snarled angrily, his gun pointed threateningly at Eriol's chest. "I've had enough of his talk."  
  
Before they could possibly fire at him, in one swift movement, Eriol reached down, grabbed a gun, took aim, and fired. Michael's eyes went wide as his pistol slipped from his grasp and landed with a light _thud_ against the ground. His body fell after his fallen gun and he lied there, dead. Eriol failed to notice Xavier sneak up behind him. He went completely stiff when the cold steal of Xavier's gun pressed against the back of his neck. He would've react and turned around, but the mysterious man with the cap pointed his own gun at Eriol's forehead. He was trapped now.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide in horror and worry. She struggled desperately to escape Romare's hold, but he was too strong for her. Her eyes welled with tears when hearing Romare's next command,  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
The man with the cap began to apply pressure on the trigger and Eriol tightly shut his eyes. He was waiting for the bullet to pierce his head any second now. Tomoyo closed her own eyes. A gun shot filled the air, and he still waited for the kill. But... it never came.  
  
He blinked owlishly to find himself still standing in front of the mysterious man. A trail of smoke came from the bullet hole. He heard a light thud behind him and he turned around to see Xavier drop to the ground dead. He looked back at the man in confusion.  
  
"Who... are you?"  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes to find Eriol still alive. A wave of relief washed over her. Instead of answering Eriol's question, the mystery figure turned around and aimed his gun at Romare. His eyes went wide when realizing that he was all alone. It was two against one. He had no chance. Before anyone could stop him, he pushed Tomoyo towards them, causing her to stumble and collide against the man with the cap. Romare took his opportunity and ran out of the warehouse, a few gun shots following after him. It was too late to stop him. He was out the door and driving away in the black car before anyone could possibly kill him.  
  
He mumbled a curse and turned around to find Tomoyo jumping into Eriol's arms. He hugged her tightly, a faint grin fluttering across their faces. He put away his gun and couldn't help but smirk at their reunion.  
  
"Eriol! I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed, lifting her head up to meet his sapphire orbs.  
  
He smiled at her. "And I'm glad that you're all right." Eriol frowned. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"  
  
She shook her head. "No." A look somewhere between sleepiness and happiness was etched on her face. "They didn't hurt me."  
  
Eriol creased his eyebrows in worry. "Tomoyo, daijoubu desu ka? You look sick..."  
  
"Daijoubu," she murmured sleepily, her head resting against his chest. "Really, I am..."  
  
He swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Rest, Tomoyo. I'll get you to a hospital so they could treat your fever..." She smiled in content and didn't bother to reply. She cuddled closer to him and instantly fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
"You still love her... huh?"  
  
Eriol lifted his head up and looked at the man with the cap and sunglasses. The only thing evident on his face was the smile. Eriol glared at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, Hirrigazawa, you just don't know it," he replied, still wearing the same grin.  
  
"Why did you save me?" Eriol asked suspiciously.  
  
He waved his hand to dismiss Eriol's questions. "I'll tell you later. We have to get outta here. That guy's probably gonna inform Aleron about what happened and more of his men will be after her." They walked out of the warehouse, Eriol still feeling suspicious about him. Usually, people were suspicious of _him_. It was never _him_ suspicious of _someone else_. He would've laughed at that, but this wasn't the time to be laughing. "We have to get back to Paris and fast before they come after us."  
  
"But... how do I know that I can trust you?" Eriol asked once they reached his car. He lye Tomoyo on the back seat.  
  
"Does it help to inform you that I'm an F.B.I Agent?" he questioned.  
  
He didn't reply. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust this guy, and he promised to trust his instincts, so trust them is what he was going to do. "Fine, whatever. Hop in."  
  
Once they were in, Eriol started the car. He shifted the gear in reverse, pulled out of his parking, then shifted the gear again and pressed down on the pedal. The car rounded the corner and he drove off towards the entrance of the highway.  
  
**4:50 P.M.**  
  
Eriol chanced a side ways glance at the mystery man next to him, hoping to find or distinguish anything else about him besides that familiar, deep frown and the familiar deep voice. His sunglasses and the dull glow of the dark clouds looming over head cast shadows across his eyes, which dashed Eriol's hopes of recognizing this man on his own. He heaved a silent sigh of defeat and returned his attention to the road. He would've checked to see if he had magic, but he needed to conserve energy. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled when noticing how peaceful and content Tomoyo looked while sleeping.  
  
"What were you doing with those guys back there?" Eriol questioned, facing the road.  
  
"I was assigned an undercover mission to dig up some dirt on Aleron Thorn," he replied, not bothering to glance at Eriol. "And what better way to do that then pretending to be another of his little possies?"  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, plenty of proof to send him in jail for a life time. But the thing about Thorn is that he never goes down without a fight... so bringing him to jail will be a lot harder."  
  
Eriol agreed wholeheartedly with that. "True. Will he be executed?"  
  
"Probably," the man with the cap answered, bringing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his passenger's seat.  
  
"How long have you been doin' this mission?" Eriol asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Up till now... one year and three months."  
  
Eriol whistled in surprise. "Woah. Got any wife and kids?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. One kid."  
  
"And you haven't seen any of them in more than a year!?"  
  
"Yep. But we kept in contact..."  
  
"The wife must be mad, huh?" Eriol asked with a hint of humor.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
The car was silent after that and all that could be heard was the usual sounds you'd hear on a highway: the engines of cars... the passing of cars... the loud radios from cars... and the sound of helicopters and motorcycles right behind your car... Wait, helicopters and motorcycles!?  
  
Eriol looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide when finding themselves being pursued by a dozen or so bikers, a few nice speedy black cars, and one chopper right above them. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY ALL COME FROM!?!"  
  
"Ahh shit!" the man with the cap cursed, having to look twice and rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? QUITE STARIN' AND FOCUS ON THE ROAD! WE GOTTA LOOSE 'EM!"  
  
Taking his advice, Eriol pressed the pedal as far down as it possibly could go. The car burst into an extra round of speed and he glanced at the speed monitor. It kept on rising and rising with each second. He could hear the engines of motorcycles roaring loudly as their drivers road even faster, some of them performing wheelies as they did so. The mysterious man rolled down the window and stuck half of his body out the window. He took careful aim with his gun and ignored the powerful gust of wind as it whipped his cap off, making it fly into the air. Pulling the trigger, a gun shot filled the air and to show his success, a biker tilted oddly off his motorcycle as it began to spin out of control, knocking another guy from his bike as they crashed off the side of the road.  
  
Eriol harshly steered his car to the side, making the man cry out in surprise and duck back inside before he slipped and fell out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!? WE'RE YOU _TRYING_ TO KNOCK ME OUT!?!"  
  
Eriol faced him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, there was a guy next to us and I had to knock him off coarse before he could shoot..." he trailed off, noticing that his cap was off. A set of unruly chestnut brown hair topped his head. Hmm... unruly chestnut brown hair... It looked familiar...  
  
But he didn't have time to ponder over it as a bullet shot through the back window and penetrated into the front view window. Eriol and the man ducked from surprise and looked at the back to see Aleron's rookies still hot on their wheels. Tomoyo stirred into the world of consciousness as she propped herself up onto her elbows and spoke groggily, "What's going on, Eriol?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, Tomoyo," he replied casually, "besides the fact that we're being chased by a bunch of bikers, drivers, and a chopper, everything's just peachy!"  
  
She glared at the back of his head before peering through the back window. Her eyes went wide. "WHAT THE - WHO ARE THEY!?!?"  
  
"Well, in since you don't seem sick anymore, I guess it's safe to inform you that those are Aleron's men who are after you," the mystery man explained.  
  
Tomoyo looked at them as if they were both crazy. How could they be so calm about this whole situation!?! Eriol wildly steered his car, dodging other cars in the process as some honked their horns in annoyance. With one hand on the wheel, he dug through his compartment before pulling out a gun and tossing it to Tomoyo. "Here, use this. You two try to fend them off so I can concentrate on the road..."  
  
She stared at the weapon as if it were about to explode. "You expect ME to use this... this... THING!?"  
  
"Please, Mademoiselle Tomoyo, this isn't the time! If you wish to get outta this alive, then start firing!" the guy who once had a cap instructed, sticking his head out the window.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she stood up and stuck half of her body through the sun roof. The highway wind blew wildly around her, causing her raven hair to bellow and fly around everywhere. She could hear him firing from her left. Taking aim at a biker's head, she thought against it and aimed at the tire. She hit target as his tire began to inflate and he span out of control. She smirked in triumph and fired at the front wheels of a black car hot in pursuit of Eriol's. A laugh echoed from her throat when its front tires completely tore into shreds, causing the driver in the car to pull over as his car slowed to a stop.  
  
Him and Tomoyo ducked back into the safety of the car as someone from one of the cars opened fire.  
  
"I never knew you could use a gun," the man commented to Tomoyo.  
  
She grinned. "Neither did I."  
  
"Are we almost in Paris?"  
  
Eriol glanced at one of the high way signs. "Yeah. Just keep them off my tail for seven more minutes."  
  
The chase caused a few crashes from innocent people, along with a trail of traffic they left behind. People did their best to keep out of the speeding cars' and motorcycles' ways. The helicopter still hovered in the air, following them since the beginning.  
  
Eriol grabbed his cell phone, deciding it was time to call for back up. "Yeah, hey Cody. We'll be needing back up IMMEDIATELY. We're six more minutes from entering Paris!.... Yeah... There's a chopper and a few bikers and cars chasin' us... I'll explain how we got in this mess later, right now, just call for back up!" With that said, he hung up and returned his attention to the road.  
  
**Meanwhile - The Helicopter**  
  
He peered through the window and down at Eriol's car they were currently pursuing. A smirk crossed his face. "Hmm... I never knew this would be so much fun..."  
  
"Hey boss, we're five more minutes from Paris," the pilot said. "They'll probably have back up waiting!"  
  
His smirk widen. "Oh don't worry, we're not going to give them the chance to stop and we're not going to stop either. We're going to keep on chasing them until they reach a dead end. The others could hold whatever back up they called."  
  
The pilot shrugged. "All right. Whatever ya say boss..."  
  
**Back To Eriol And Them...**  
  
The blue eyed magician rolled down his window when he saw from his side view mirror a biker driving up closer to his window. With one hand on the wheel, he used his other one and took aim with his gun. The sound of the bullet piercing through the tough rubber of the front tires could be heard and he was satisfied when he saw him spin out of control. He glanced at the highway signs and saw not to far ahead, "Paris, Next Exit."  
  
He jerked the wheel as it sharply made a jolt to the right, causing Tomoyo and the guy to duck quickly back in before they fell out. Apologizing to them, he exited the freeway and drove down the streets of Paris. Glancing at the mirror, he noted that the helicopter, cars, and whatever motorcycles there were, were still chasing after them. He knew he couldn't stop or else they'd be surrounded, so they would just have to hold off until back up actually arrived.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Eriol bellowed from the window as he honked his horn. People that were crossing dodged out of the way while cars or people on go-peds swerved to the side. Making a sharp turn at one of the corners, he did his best not to crash into anything at the speed he was driving at. He sped throughout Paris, their pursuers always right behind them since the beginning.  
  
".... and over there is the Eiffel Tower," Tomoyo said, pointing at the Eiffel Tower that could be seen to their right. She was giving the man with the sunglasses a detour of Paris while they were driving.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what's bigger... the Tokyo Tower, or the Eiffel Tower?" he commented absentmindedly.  
  
She shrugged and continued to point out some of the famous landmarks they passed by. Never having the chance to see all of Paris before, he was enjoying their little detour and seemed rather fascinated by all the buildings that he's seen pictures of, but never actually saw in real life. Eriol sighed and sweat dropped. It was his turn to wonder how they could be so calm and act as if everything was just dandy when... a bunch of people were chasing them through all of Paris.  
  
When they passed by a street, police sirens filled the air as they rounded the corner and rode right behind Aleron's rookies who were chasing Eriol, Tomoyo, and the chestnut haired man. Tomoyo sighed and slumped gloomily in the back seat.  
  
_'It's ALL because of ME that everyone was dragged into this mess...'_ Tomoyo thought, glancing at all the black cars, police cars, motorcycles, and the chopper that was behind/above them. She sighed again and rubbed her temples. _'I just wish this all would be over...'_Then again, a feeling of excitement rushed in her. _'But this is still SO MUCH FUN!! I never felt so thrilled in my life! This is like... those cop shows or those action/thriller movies where the bad guys are chasing the good guys, or the good guys are chasing the bad guys. This is sooo SUGOI! Even though this can't compare to the Card Capturing days, this is still sooo exciting!'_  
  
"Hey... WATCH OUT!" the man with the sunglasses cried out in warning.  
  
Tomoyo blinked and snapped back to reality to find Eriol driving, of course, and a truck coming straight at them! Her eyes turned to dots as a huge bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head. _Then again, this whole experience is a bit...I guess you can say... life threatening?'_  
  
"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!" Eriol cried in panic, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"ERIOL!!"  
  
"DODGE IT!!!!"  
  
As if snapping back to the real world, he sharply jerked the wheel to the side just in time to narrowly dodge the front of the truck. All three of them sighed in relief as the pounding in their hearts calmed to its normal beating rate. Tomoyo looked through the back window to see the police and their chasers doing their best to avoid the truck.  
  
"Maybe that'll hold 'em off for a while..." Tomoyo mused silently to herself, the sound of the blades of the chopper up ahead still clear and loud against the roaring of the car engines.  
  
Eriol's cell phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Exactly WHY are these people chasing you!?" an annoyed male voice could be heard.  
  
"Turns out those are Aleron's rookies, boss," Eriol replied, rounding a corner. During his 'crazy driving', as Tomoyo and the man would describe it, he explained to Hishima all that took place. He turned at another corner by the time he was finished with his explanation. "....and I guess when he got away, he ran to Aleron, told him we got Tomoyo, and decided to chase after us while we were on the freeway."  
  
"Tell me, Agent Hirrigazawa, how DID you find Daidouji?" Hishima demanded to know. He sounded as if he could use a tylenol at the moment.  
  
"I have my secrets," he answered in his oh-so-mysterious tone. Tomoyo grinned and shook her head at this, knowing very well what he was talking about, and the guy with the sunglasses simply smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... whatever..." Hishima mumbled in a stressed voice. From his seat in one of the cop cars, he rubbed his temples and thought to himself, _'I'm gettin' to old for this... Watch them younger generations run us older people outta business...'_ He decided to take all of his stress out on Eriol while they were on the phone. "Do you know the ruckess you guys are causing!?!?! Lord only knows how many crashes there have been!!! Next time consult with ME before you go and do anything reckless! You could've gotten yourself KILLED! My BEST AGENT! You younger people think you could get things done easily your way, but guess what..."  
  
"Er...uh... Boss?" Eriol sweat dropped as Hishima continued on with his rambling. "I think I'm gonna go now.... Bye!"  
  
"Hirrigazawa, don't you DARE ha-"  
  
He pressed the button with a small picture of a phone on it and hanged up on his own boss. Heaving a sigh, he put his cell phone away. He glanced at his gas monitor and his eyes bulged out of his sockets, and I mean literally bulged out.  
  
"AWW MAN! OF ALL THE TIMES TO BE LOW ON GAS.... THIS HAD TO BE THE TIME!!"  
  
They eyed him, hoping he was speaking some sort of lie. Tomoyo moaned and rolled her eyes. "Eriol, this isn't the time to be kidding around..."  
  
"No! Seriously! LOOK!"  
  
They looked, and to their horror, found Eriol's words to be true. Tomoyo let out a string of curses; curses that neither Eriol nor the other man ever heard her or ever thought she would say in her life.  
  
"I guess our little... _tour de Paris_ is over, huh?" the man mumbled gloomily, slumping deeper into his chair. And here he was, hoping to be able to see ALL of Paris.  
  
Tomoyo glanced dully out of her window. Sure, there were less people on their tail, but it was still enough to capture her and more than enough to handle Eriol and the other man. There were still police cars behind their chasers, but it was fewer from the last she looked. (Turns out that a bunch of police cars got in a crash when that truck came along.)  
  
Once again, Eriol's cell phone rang. Grumbling in irritation, he picked it up. "What now!?"  
  
"Tell them to back off or we'll start firing at you."  
  
His eyes went wide when recognizing his voice. Only one person had that tone - Aleron. "What?"  
  
"You heard me! Call them off or we'll start shootin' from the chopper!" Aleron repeated. Before Eriol could say anything, he heard a click and a dial tone. Turning the phone off, he ignored their questioning stares as he punched in a number.  
  
"Boss, call everyone back."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Hishima exclaimed in surprise. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
He hung up and sighed, realizing how much slower he was driving as his gas tank used whatever gas it had left. "Eriol," Tomoyo began, "Why did you tell him to call them back?"  
  
"Aleron," he muttured, turning a corner. "He said he'll start firin' down on us if we don't. He's in the helicopter..."  
  
Her face paled. Just when she thought she was FAR away from him, it turns out that he's right above her. She felt her heart sink just as Eriol's car got slower and slower...  
  
"Once we stop, get out of the car and run," Eriol stated, loading his gun with bullets and removing his seat belt. "It's the only chance we got left."  
  
They nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Tomoyo could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest with each burst of speed the car was loosing; sort of like sand slipping through your fingers when you're trying to hold it. She climbed to the front and sat between the mysterious man and Eriol. They waited impatiently until it finally.... stopped.  
  
"Run!"  
  
They pushed their doors open and ran out, Tomoyo coming right after Eriol. They ran as fast as their legs would allow them to, the sound of bikers and cars nearing them could be heard. The chopper hovered somewhere up-behind them. All three fired at their pursuers and when hope of escape seemed slim, the man spotted an entrance to an ally way.  
  
"In there, hurry!"  
  
Running into the narrow gap between the two brick buildings, they gave their chasers a slip as they ran. It was too narrow for cars to drive through, but motorcycles could still do the trick. Eriol pressed himself, along with Tomoyo, against the wall of the building and so did the capless man, just as the bikers rushed past them. Eriol and the other man held up an arm, catching two seperate men by the throats and knocking them off their bikes. The other two crashed into a fence (knocking it down) as their transportations collided. All four bikers were injured in the end.  
  
The chestnut haired guy brought a bike back up onto its wheels as he took a seat. Eriol picked up the other one and gestured for Tomoyo to climb on. She sat behind him and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist as the engines roared loudly. They road off down the ally way and turned back onto the street. Just as they did that, their chasers rounded another block and was once again hot on their 'wheels'; the helicopter coming into view when it flew over the buildings.  
  
A few of Aleron's rookies shot from the cars, a few bullets piercing into the back tires of their bikes. The mysterious figure jumped off his motorcycle just as it began to spin around out of control. He rolled across the streets, his sunglasses falling off. Eriol somehow grabbed Tomoyo and jumped off his own bike just in time to avoid spinning out of control WITH the bike.  
  
Eriol helped Tomoyo up and the now capless, shadeless man stood up also. All three faced the cars as they pulled to a stop and men after men filed out of the cars, each one of them loaded with guns. The helicopter hovered to the ground, its blades spinning around wildly so they looked nothing like a mere blur. Their hair and clothes bellowed around from the powerful gust of wind. Once the chopper landed, a door opened and out stepped...  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widen in fear. "Aleron."  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued...**  
  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** *smiles innocently at mad readers* Umm.... hi? ^^;;; Heh... *nervous laugh* I'm uh... sorry? I guess for that... *twiddles thumbs* cliffhanger. ^^; Please FORGIVE ME!! At least I updated, ne? Heh. *scratches head and grins sheepishly* I bet ya'll are tired of cliffhangers. But what can I say? Cliffhangers are my specialty. =P *dodges a tomato* But it's true! I love leaving those! *dodges two more* Okay, okay... I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER! ^^  
  
ANYWAY, besides that, I hope ya liked this chapter! ^^ I worked really really hard on it! I watched SO many chasing scenes from movies in the past that "inspired" me to write the chasing stuff in this chap.! =) Okay, well, I'm hoping for chapter 9 & 10 to be the last two chapters for this fic sooo as you can tell, this fic is coming to a close...and SOON. ^_^ *wavez* Welp, hope ya liked this chap.! Please leave a review on your way out. Thank you very much. 


	9. Bang

**IMPORTANT:** Yeep...once again... I got the whole CIA thing wrong. -_-' Let's just say this: Eriol got a job in America; trained there to become a CIA agent, returned back to England for his mission in finding Aleron 'cause that's where he last was, and then he went to France when finding out Aleron moved there.  
  
^_^ I guess that just about clears everything up, ne? ^^; Anyway, onto the chapter.  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter Nine:** Bang  
**By:** Enchantress Azure

  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stared at the being whom she's ran away from for years; the man that continuously haunts her in her nightmares; the one man who she fears...  
  
Aleron.  
  
The last time she saw him was that one night when she was first reunited with Eriol. And since then, she was hoping never to have to see him again. But there he was, a few yards in front of her. A shiver passed up her spine when his cold indigo eyes locked with her own amethyst orbs. A sinister smirk crossed his pale face and Tomoyo couldn't help but take a cautious step back.  
  
_'Why, Kami-sama, why!? Why does Aleron continue to bother me?'_ Tomoyo questioned mentally, half expecting an answer. _'Why can't... Why can't he just leave me alone?'_  
  
"Tomoyo..." Her name rolled smoothly off of his tongue. "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Regaining her composure, her once bright violet eyes flashed a darker shade as she narrowed them and sneered, "Whatever, Aleron. Just cut the crap and leave me the hell alone!"  
  
He tisked her, an amused look clearly evident on his face. "Temper, Miss Daidouji, temper." Tomoyo's glare simply intensified.  
  
"Why don't you listen to the lady and just SCRAM!?" the man who once had a cap and sunglasses spoke up. He snarled venomously at Aleron.  
  
Romare stepped out of the crowd of men and stood next to his boss. "Hey, ain't you that one guy? Um...what's your name again? Rei! What are you doing with THEM you traitor!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo turned their attention to the mysterious figure, and their eyes widen when finally realizing who it was.  
  
A lazy smirk adorned his features as he replied back coolly, "Hm. I never worked for Thorn in the first place. And second: my name's not Rei..." He dug into his pockets and flipped out his badge. "I'm F.B.I Agent Li, Syaoran." While holding out his badge, he lifted up his gun and aimed it steadily at Romare's head. "And by law of the United States, you, along with Aleron Thorn and the rest of his men, are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you..."  
  
Romare broke into a humored chuckle, his laughter echoing throughout the streets of Paris. "You nor Hiiragizawa are in any position to be making arrests..."  
  
Having regained over his shock, Eriol mimicked Syaoran's smirk and aimed his own gun at them. "Actually, we are."  
  
"Those guys have to be CRAZY to think they can take on a whole squad of armed men," one of Aleron's rookies mumbled to an associate.  
  
"They're not CRAZY, they're INSANE," his companion replied back in the same low tone.  
  
Aleron cleared his throat loudly, and the two men instantly went silent. He ignored Syaoran and Eriol and said to Tomoyo, "If you value these two idiots' lives, then you'll simply hand yourself over or I'll be forced to show them how wrong they are..."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and replied back calmly, "Whatever, I don't really care. There's no way in all the world that I'm giving myself over to YOU!"  
  
Aleron looked completely baffled... wait... no... dumbfounded by her answer. "W-what!? Don't you care about your own friends!?!"  
  
"Of course I do," she retorted, as if that was the most obvious answer. "But in the end, I know I don't have to worry about them."  
  
"You're a fool, Tomoyo," Aleron sneered. "You AND your idiot friends are fools."  
  
"Call us what you wish," Syaoran spoke up calmly. "Words and insults aren't going to save you from prison."  
  
"I'm not going to prison!" he spat. "I ain't gonna let you take me!"  
  
On instinct, Eriol reached out and grabbed Tomoyo's hand, sensing what's about to happen. He started to lead her to the side of the street, and Syaoran gradually followed them. Aleron's eyes gleamed in a crazed manner as he shouted to his men, "FIRE!"  
  
Gun shot after gun shot rocked the still winter air of Paris. Eriol pulled Tomoyo in front of him and all three ran behind the protection of a car just as a bullet grazed Eriol's shoulder; the same shoulder he was shot at back at the restaurant a while back. He winced slightly and crouched next to Tomoyo, Syaoran on her other side.  
  
"You alright, Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned softly once the shooting ceased.  
  
He nodded his head in response. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."  
  
Aleron stared at the car which they took protection from. Bullet holes were everywhere on it and its windows were completely shattered and scattered about. He waited a while before gesturing at one of his men to shoot. The man instantly took aim with his machine gun and began firing. Eriol mumbled something under his breath, and Syaoran couldn't contain a smirk when seeing an invisible barrier surround all three of them.  
  
"So, you still got it in you, huh?"  
  
Eriol lifted his head up, his own grin creasing across his face. "Yeah. But it's only a temporary shield. I haven't recovered most of my powers yet to keep it up long." Tomoyo's head perked up when hearing the sound of bullets colliding and bouncing off of something that concealed them. She smiled, knowing that Eriol was protecting them.  
  
"We can't stay here then. The car's not thick or strong enough to keep us safe..." Syaoran remarked, peeking around the front rear of the car. He instantly pulled away just as someone shot where his head once was. They stood on their feet, but stayed low. When the gun fires came to another pause, he broke into a run towards another car. "Run! Hurry!" Tomoyo and Eriol immediately followed him, ducking behind the car when bullets were fired in their direction. The firing stopped.  
  
"IF YOU COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND, WE'LL SPARE YOU," Romare's voice echoed throughout the streets. "AND IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO COOPERATE WITH US AND HAND OVER DAIDOUJI, WE'LL BE FORCED TO KILL BOTH HIIRAGIZAWA, AND LI."  
  
Syaoran smirked grimly as he fiddled with something around his neck. Tomoyo instantly recognized it as the orb she remembered from years back. "This is going to be fun messing with them for a while..." Syaoran mumbled lowly, amusement in his eyes and voice.  
  
Eriol shook his head in humor. "You were always the daring one..." then he added with a smirk, "my cute little descendant." Syaoran scowled at him.  
  
"You _still_ call me that!?!"  
  
"What can I say?" Eriol's smirk widen as he shrugged. "It's a habit. You can't get over a habit easily..."  
  
"WE'RE WAITING!" Romare exclaimed, impatience clearly mingling in his voice.  
  
"So what do you say we go out there and give them what they asked for?" Tomoyo questioned, smiling.  
  
"Alright then..." Eriol agreed, the same mysterious look and grin he use to wear back in their childhood days, making its way across his face. "As long as Syaoran here informs us everything that's been going on in his life once all of this is over with."  
  
"I can agree with that," he replied.  
  
"Okay then!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her fear obviously long gone. An eager look was plastered on her features. "Let's go out there, shall we?"  
  
They nodded their heads and all three long time friends abandoned their hiding place. All guns and gazes were aimed at them as Eriol and Syaoran dropped their guns; Tomoyo having hers pocketed in the back of her pants, her shirt concealing it from view. They lifted their arms in surrender.  
  
Tomoyo heaved a fake sigh of defeat. "You win, Aleron... It's pointless fighting against you any longer."  
  
Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and had to contain the smirk that tugged at his lips. He hid his amusement as he commented to himself, _'She's a good actor... She even has me fooled...'_  
  
"She's right," Syaoran inputted, looking somewhat downcast. "Me and Hiiragizawa are only two agents. What can _we_ do against you guys?"  
  
Eriol nodded his head in agreement, a solemn expression on his face. Romare gazed at them in triumph and satisfaction, lowering his gun to his side. A smug grin played its way across his lips. "I'm glad you see it that way..."  
  
Aleron on the other hand, wasn't the least bit fooled. He smacked Romare upside his head before directing his enraged glare at them. "Idiot! They're just faking it. They have something up their sleeves..."  
  
His employee looked rather upset as he rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me, boss..."  
  
"Quit acting like a baby!" Aleron snapped in annoyance.  
  
"Now why would we be faking all this?" Syaoran asked in a dense manner. "We're serious! We SUR-REN-DER! What? You need me to spell it out for ya? S-U-R-R-E --"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Aleron spat venomously. The amber-eyed man did just that. The owner of Thorn Corporation glared from Eriol, to Syaoran, then to Tomoyo. "Why should I believe you guys?"  
  
"Hm, that's a good question..." Eriol mused aloud. "Why _should_ you believe us? Well... sure... me and my cute little descendant -"  
  
"Your _what!?_" Aleron scoffed with a skeptical look.  
  
The blue magician simply waved a hand and said hastily, "Nothing, never mind. What was I saying again before I was RUDELY interrupted? Ah yes... sure... me and my cute little descendant here have been diggin' up some dirt on you and what-not... and... so what if we're out to put you to jail? You have all the right to trust us 'cause we're trustworthy men that keep their word!" He sent Aleron a cheesy grin and nudged Syaoran. "Right, Syaoran?"  
  
"Wha-?" Syaoran coughed and cleared his throat. "Huh. Oh, um, yes. Trustworthy men. Mhm. That's what we are."  
  
"See, Boss!" Romare exclaimed in a whisper so only Aleron can hear. "The Daidouji girl is as good as yours!"  
  
"I still don't trust them..." he mumbled, eyeing the trio darkly.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Boss!" Romare continued to persist. "It's two unarmed agents and a helpless woman, against us and a bunch of armed men. What possible chance do they have against us?"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Think of it this way: they saw they couldn't stand a chance against us so they decided to surrender 'cause that's the smartest thing to do."  
  
"Whatever..." was Aleron's simple response. "But still, we can't take chances. I don't know what it is... but those two agents seem... odd. Different from regular ones. I don't know how, but that's what it seems like."  
  
Romare sent him a skeptical and odd look. "Er... Yeah... Whatever ya say, Boss."  
  
Silence swept over everyone present, the sound of a gust of wind breaking through the thick air of the awkwardness that broke out, could be heard. But all in all, they were all calm and composed. Both sides thought: _Hey, there's nothin' to worry 'bout._ For one side, at least, there was nothing to worry about, but for the other... well... that's a different story.  
  
"Okay," Aleron spoke up, breaking the silence with an inhale of oxygen. "If ya'll ain't fuckin' around, then give me Tomoyo right now."  
  
She glanced at Eriol and he gave her a slight nod in response. Taking in a deep breath, Tomoyo took slow and cautious steps towards Aleron and his men. Her head was held high. Her posture was straight and firm; no signs of fear what-so-ever were evident on her face nor her eyes. Everyone watched her come to a halt ten steps away from Aleron. Eriol furrowed his eyebrows as he mumbled incoherent words beneath his breath. Romare's usual smug and confident grin creased across his features.  
  
"Told ya, Boss," he remarked, walking towards Tomoyo. "She's -- OW!" Romare found himself coming to an abrupt stop when feeling himself collide against some sort of invisible wall. He placed a hand over his throbbing face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!!?!" Rubbing his cheek, he lifted up both hands and started to run his palms against the wall that was supposedly in front of him, but out of eye shot. "There's somethin' here!"  
  
_'What a baka...'_ Tomoyo commented mentally, stifling her laughter. _'He looks like a mime when he's doing that. A really stupid mime, that is.'_  
  
"You idiot!" Aleron snapped. "This isn't the time to be playing games!"  
  
"But Boss!" Romare continued to persist. "There's somethin' here! Honest!!! See, look..." He took his gun and tapped the edge of it against the air, but it sounded as if it were hitting metal, or something close to it. He took a step back and aimed his pistol before pulling the trigger. The bullet collided against the barrier, but it bounced off the shield, making Romare and the other men duck to avoid the bullet as it flew above their heads and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?!" Aleron bellowed, clearly outraged. He glared at Eriol and Syaoran who fought so hard to contain their laughter. He pointed an accusing finger at Eriol. "This is YOUR work, isn't it, Hiiragizawa!?"  
  
Biting on his bottom lip, he forced an innocent look on. "What? Little ol' me? Now how can I be capable of something such as that?"  
  
His anger only increased. "This happened before on our last encounter at the ally way. I don't know how you did it, but this is the SECOND TIME it's happened!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Eriol denied. "Are you suggesting that I have some sorta... magical abilities?"  
  
"Yes! No! I don't know!!!" Aleron exclaimed, unsure himself.  
  
His sapphire orbs glinted in amusement. "Well, Thorn, you have one wild imagination of a five year old. Me? Having magic? That's an absurd thought!"  
  
"I NEVER SAID I THOUGHT YOU HAD MAGIC!!!!" he shouted, fuming in anger.  
  
"Yes you did," Eriol shot back.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Haha, gottcha there!" Eriol pointed out, smirking.  
  
Aleron tugged at his hair. "AAHH!!!"  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Romare, and all the other men stared blankly at Aleron, one thought running through their mind, _'Man... He's seriously gone loco.'_  
  
Romare took a step back, a "precaution" step. "Er... Boss... calm yourself!"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM MYSELF!" Aleron roared. "I HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS... MEN... READY YOUR GUNS!" They did just that and aimed their weapons. "READY... SET... FIRE!"  
  
Bullets pierced through the air, sending a booming sound echoing continuously throughout the city of Paris. It reminded Tomoyo of the sound of thunder striking the sky. She ducked down and clamped her head between her hands to block out the ear splitting sound. Eriol clenched his fists and grit his teeth, his skin looking oddly more pale than usual. His midnight blue aura wavered weakly around his form and he found it hard to keep his magical barrier up to block the bullets. Syaoran's eyes slightly widen when seeing the invisible force shield flicker slightly, one bullet making its way past it and entering through a shop window. The glass shards shattered into pieces and scattered across the side walk and the inside of the building. Tearing the orb from around his neck, his amber eyes narrowed intently.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, drop the shield," Syaoran commanded firmly.  
  
He looked at his descendant, then glanced at the orb in his grasp before nodding his head. Syaoran mumbled something and the orb slowly changed into the Li Clan Sword. He whipped out a small, rectangular piece of paper; something called an ofuda. Flinging it out in front of him, he rammed the flat of the blade against it. "ELEMENT, WIND!" A gust of wind erupted from that simple ofuda as it charged towards them.  
  
Eriol flicked his wrist, and just as he did so, the magical shield disappeared and the magical wind blew over head of Tomoyo, making her raven locks fly wildly around as she crouched even lower. Syaoran's assault easily stopped the bullets in their tracks, making them fall to the ground. The wind knocked into the ranks of Aleron and his men. From the force of it, they slid backwards, some colliding against their cars, against near by buildings, others falling instantly to the ground.  
  
Cries of surprise and confusion erupted from them as they one by one forced themselves onto their feet. Aleron slowly stood up, massaging his temples and shaking his head to regain his composure; Romare gradually standing beside him. Tomoyo stood up also and faced Syaoran and Eriol. Her lips tugged into a small smirk.  
  
"What the..." Aleron mumbled, his, along with his companions' eyes widening when seeing Syaoran standing resolutely with a firm grasp on the hilt of his Li Clan Sword. Where had he gotten the weapon? They hadn't seen him holding it before. And how was he able to summon the wind that had attacked them earlier? He scowled menacingly at them. "I _knew_ there was somethin' odd about you!"  
  
"They're... They're..." Romare spoke up shakily, his face looking rather ghastly. "They're WITCHES!!!"  
  
"._. ......." (Syaoran)  
  
"...Witches?"(Eriol)  
  
"_Them!?_" Tomoyo exclaimed, scoffing to stifle her laughter. "Now what gave you the idea that they were... witches?"  
  
Romare glared icily at them, flushing in embarrassment at how they made him seem AND sound like a fool and an idiot. "What else am I suppose to think!?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me," Tomoyo said calmly, slowly taking backwards steps towards Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"I suggest you freeze, Tomoyo," Aleron inquired, returning back to his smooth and cool composure. Romare aimed his gun at her heart. Her amethyst eyes darted from her ex-fiancé, to his employee, and back to Aleron again. She was careful and cautious, trying to avoid any suspicion as she reached behind her for her own pistol that Eriol had loaned her. Coiling her fingers around the handle, she withdrew it and immediately pointed it at Aleron's head.  
  
"And I suggest ALL of you drop your weapons or your boss gets it." When she emphasized all, she meant Romare and every single one of Aleron's rookies.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me," Aleron drawled tauntingly. "You wouldn't even kill a fly."  
  
"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Thorn," Tomoyo suggested, her amethyst orbs darkening and her eyebrows furrowing. "I've been waiting for this day for five years..."  
  
Aleron's men made a move to lower their weapons to the ground, but he spoke to them, his gaze still on Tomoyo, "DON'T drop your weapons..." He spoke to Tomoyo now. "Then do it, Tomoyo. Here's your chance. Shoot me if you dare."  
  
She applied some pressure on the trigger, but not enough to set the bullet off. Eriol and Syaoran glanced at each other.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't do it," Eriol reasoned with her. "You'll be charged for man slaughter if you do. Let me and Syaoran handle this."  
  
"Iie," she replied, changing her dialect to Japanese. "I got this under control."  
  
"But, Tomoyo -"  
  
"Eriol... you don't understand. I've been waiting years for this chance, and now that it's in my grasp, I can't let it go." Her tone was reasonable; calm. But in the inside, she was the farthest thing from calm. Her adrenaline rushed wildly at the prospect of being the one to destroy the man who haunted her since they first met. She held Aleron's gaze steadily and evenly, and he eyed her back. He understood what they were saying, but the rest of his men didn't since all they know how to speak is French. _'I want to be the one to end my own nightmares without always having help. I want to prove to Aleron that I'm not the same weak girl he use to know that wouldn't harm a fly. All I gotta do is pull the trigger and... he'll be gone...'_  
  
"You won't kill me..." he repeated again, smirking.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked coldly.  
  
"No matter what I've done to you, a part of you still loves me. Aren't I right?"  
  
Her eyes widen, but she regained her composure and sent him her most deadly glare. "Wrong." _'He's right... Sure, he's done plenty of awful things to me, but I still can't help but remember the loving, and good side of Aleron who I fell in love with. But, I don't love him as much as I use to...'_ "I don't love you, Aleron."  
  
"You're denying the truth, Tomoyo," he pointed out. "You love me, and I love y-"  
  
"Don't say you love me when you know it's not true!" Tomoyo snapped angrily. Her body trembled, causing the gun to shake lightly. "You never loved me so don't you _DARE_ say you do!" She turned the safety off of the gun, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to end this right here, right now! I've had enough of you, Aleron Thorn." She started to pull the trigger.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Syaoran exclaimed warningly.  
  
"Don't do it!" Eriol pleaded, both him and Syaoran running towards her.  
  
Aleron instantly acted. Before Tomoyo could possibly pull the trigger and release the bullet, he knocked the pistol from her grasp before grabbing her wrist and bringing it behind her back. With his other hand, he pressed his gun against the side of her forehead. Eriol and Syaoran came to an abrupt halt, stopping immediately in their tracks when meeting Aleron's warning glare.  
  
"I suggest neither of you take another step..." he threatened, "for the girl's and for your sake."  
  
It was then that both sorcerers could feel the cold metal of a gun pressed against the back of their heads as they realized that some of Aleron's men had snuck up behind them and now had them helpless. Tomoyo gazed at them aplogetically and mouthed an "I'm sorry," for her foolishness she displayed a moment ago.  
  
Sure, they were magicians, but also being agents, they knew that if they made any sort of funny or suspicious move they'd be shot before they could possibly summon an attack or shield. Besides, Eriol's last attempts of keeping up a shield drained him. Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated intently as his green aura wavered around his body. He could feel their presence behind him as his aura circulated and calculated how many men were behind him and Eriol; where they were standing; how far they were from him. A plan formed in his mind. He had to do this cautiously and quickly before any suspicions were aimed at him, and before they could possibly react.  
  
He met Eriol's gaze and the blue magician instantly knew what to do. With the slightest of nods, Syaoran took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing...'_ "NOW!"  
  
Both F.B.I and C.I.A. agents twirled around and knocked the guns out of their grasps before either punching or kicking the guy who had the pistols aimed at their heads. The two staggered back, joining the other six men who had snuck up behind the agents.  
  
"Let me handle them, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran spoke up, whipping out an ofuda. He slammed the flat of his blade against the magical paper. "ELEMENT, WATER!"  
  
A powerful burst of water erupted and knocked forcefully against all eight of them. They flew back and collided against buildings, lamp posts, or crashed through shop windows, sending glass shards shattering everywhere. Eriol picked up a fallen gun as him and Syaoran turned around to see ten more men walking swiftly towards them. They started firing just as the agents took cover behind two seperate vans. When their shooting came to a temporary cease, Eriol stood up and shot at them before ducking back in cover, two of Aleron's men going down. They resumed firing, and when they stopped again, Syaoran caught Eriol's gaze and they nodded to each other. With their weapons ready, they ran from their protection and towards the eight men who assaulted them.  
  
With his gun in hand, Eriol smacked it against someone's cheek before giving him an upper-cut and ending his life with a single gun shot. Another three charged at him at the same time, but he took them down with ease. Kicking one square in the chest, he elbowed another in the face then sent a round-house kick at the third. Eriol aimed his gun at them.  
  
_Bang, bang, bang._  
  
Syaoran knocked a man's pistol from his grasp before lashing his sword out, giving him a clean, deep gash diagonal across his chest. The man gagged, falling to his knees. With a final gasp, he collided to the ground, dead. Syaoran ducked and rolled across the snow covered street as someone else shot at him. Rolling back up in a crouching position, he pushed back on his legs as he stood up and rushed at him, ending his life with a single swipe of his deadly weapon. Taking the third man's life with the Li Clan Sword, he picked up a fallen gun and aimed at the last man standing.  
  
_Bang._  
  
Tomoyo had her eyes closed throughout the whole time, not wanting to see two people she's known since childhood, kill people when years ago, they would never take away a single life. She remembered what she said a while back when she was reunited with Eriol:  
  
_Things change over the years..._  
  
_'Things change... People change... I changed...'_ she thought to herself sadly. _'I wish we could just go back to the old days. To the happy, carefree days when all we had to worry about was Sakura-chan capturing the Clow Cards and converting them under her name. Why? Why do things have to change? Why did time have to go by so quickly? ...Why?'_ When the gun shots stopped, she slowly snapped back to reality and parted her eye lids.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran stood side by side, glaring at Aleron, Romare, and his remaining men. They all looked surprised, completely dumbfounded that those two were able to take down eighteen men without getting hurt. But Aleron, no, he didn't look shocked, he looked pissed that his men couldn't kill two damn agents. He glared at Syaoran and Eriol as he sneered at his remaining force,  
  
"Take. Them. DOWN!"  
  
The twenty or so of his men charged at Eriol and Syaoran, their guns, knives, and whatever weapons they were carrying, ready. Syaoran slid down in a defensive fighting stance while Eriol adjusted his hold on his pistol. Then, a fight broke out.  
  
One of them lashed out his chain at Syaoran, who lifted his sword up to protect himself. It wrapped around the blade as the amber eyed man tugged on his sword, pulling the man towards him. Ramming his fist into his stomach, he pushed him away as a dozen or so of Aleron's rookies advanced towards him. Pulling out an ofuda, he rammed the flat of his blade against it.  
  
"ELEMENT, FIRE!"  
  
A burst of bright flames erupted, catching five of them on fire as they ran around, screaming and yelping in panic. Two of them did the smart thing and stopped, dropped, and rolled, but the other three ran around, burning to death. Eriol, meanwhile, jabbed someone square in the face, earning a cry of pain from him. Turning around, he dodged another person's reckless punches with ease and swift agility. He kneed the guy in the stomach. Aiming his gun at someone, he fired. Others started to shoot at him and he ran behind a mustang convertable for protection. Once in a while, he would stand up and shoot at them, each one of his bullets always hitting a target.  
  
Eriol caught sight of Syaoran and his eyes widen in alarm when seeing someone sneak up behind him. "SYAORAN! WATCH IT! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
But before Syaoran could react, the guy slammed his gun against the back of his neck, making him fall down to his knees with a hand against the back of his neck. He fought the urge to cry in agony when the man started kicking him, and more of Aleron's men came to help as they beat Syaoran. Eriol ran from his cover and started to fire at them. Some of them ran out of his range, and the rest, well, they weren't so lucky. Digging in his pocket, he reloaded his gun before crouching down next to the beaten Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, daijoubu desu ka?" Eriol asked, helping him up.  
  
He grunted while wiping away a trail of blood leaking down his chin. "Hai, daijoubu."  
  
Eriol helped him up to his feet. Aleron's men had them both completely surrounded now. Tomoyo creased her eyebrows in concern and fear. "Thorn, please, call them back!"  
  
"No," came his flat reply.  
  
"Please!" Tomoyo continued to plead, her tone desperate. "Don't kill them! Call your men back!"  
  
"KILL THEM!" Aleron barked at them.  
  
They readied their guns and aimed it at Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed, struggling in Aleron's hold. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to release his hold on her. When she was free of his clutches, she broke into a mad dash towards Syaoran and Eriol. Romare, not thinking twice, lifted his gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger.  
  
_Bang._  
  
Everyone's eyes widen in surprise as their attention turned to Tomoyo. All color was drained from her face, her expression being the most shocked. Eriol and Syaoran paled as they stared at her in horror.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol mumbled, meeting her wide amethyst orbs. Tears stung his eyes. Everything suddenly seemed out of place. She dropped to her knees, her blood staining her clothes. "No..." She collapsed on the ground, her eyelids slowly drooping over her orbs. "TOMOYO!!!!!!" His shout sounded oddly faint to her ears, as if he were shouting from a distance. But how can that be when he wasn't that far from her? It felt as if she were being pulled away from reality, darkness gradually engulfing her vision. It was silent, mute to her ears. Then, a distant gun shot could be heard, followed by another one.  
  
_Bang... bang.  
  
"That's all it takes..."  
  
Five year old Tomoyo Daidouji looked up at her father, a police cop for Tokyo, Japan. One of the top policemen in his division to be exact. They were in his office, him sitting in his chair studying his gun, and Tomoyo standing next to him while looking up at him with innocent amethyst eyes.  
  
"That's all it takes to take away someone's life..." Mr. Daidouji continued to speak. "One shot..." He lifted his gun up and pointed it at the wall, "...one bang and you're dead." She looked at the gun and watched him cock it, as if pretending to fire and release a bullet.  
  
One shot...  
  
That's all it takes.  
  
Bang.  
  
You're dead._  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** So... ya like? ^^; Anyway, as you can tell, it took me quite a while to type this chapter up 'cause I kept on gettin' writer's block and my inspiration level was quite low. But then hey, at least I'm finally updating :D Welp, I'm hopin' for the next chapter to be the last and final one. I can't believe this fic is sooo close to being finished ^_^ Oh yah, as you can tell also, I changed my pen name from Azure Rosas to Enchantress Azure. Hehe. Oops, nearly forgot, lemme thank these people for reviewing the last chapter:  
  
**Jae  
Tomoyo-chan  
Inni-chan  
Megami No Hikari  
Devils Sanctuary  
KawaiiSakuraAngel  
Kari Y. Yokhosama  
fefa-chan  
Syvonair  
kawaiiaznangel36  
starquestor  
KyteAura**  
  
Thank you all ^_^ Anyway, hope ya liked this chapter. Plz, don't forget to leave a review! Ja! ^_- 


	10. Running

**Enchantress Azure:** Whoops, took a while to update, huh? ^^;;; Heh... sorry? *scratches back of head* Anyway, why don't I just get on with the fic, I believe I delayed it long enough... Oh, and the song featured at the end is called _Running_ by No Doubt. ^_^  
  
  
  


**Don't Say You Love Me  
Chapter Ten:** Running  
**By:** Enchantress Azure

  
  
  
  
Haven't you ever felt like crying? Haven't you ever felt as if you just want to break down and let it all out?  
  
And when you finally let your tears fall, you find that it isn't enough to release the anger...  
  
the frustration...  
  
the stress...  
  
the sorrow...  
  
the fright...  
  
the _aching._  
  
You find that tears aren't enough to show what you truly feel inside; to release it all so you can be free again. Haven't you ever felt that way... as if your heart was being torn apart; as if it were aching? Don't you just wanna let it all out...?  
  
Well, that's how Eriol Hiiragizawa felt at the moment when watching helplessly as Tomoyo was shot to death...  
  
_Bang..._  
  
That's how he felt as he watched her drop lifelessly to the ground...  
  
_One shot..._  
  
...as he saw her once full-of-life amethyst orbs, become devoid of emotion; of life...  
  
_That's all it takes._  
  
He, the almighty reincarnation of the famous Clow Reed, was powerless to stop her life from being taken away. He could feel his eyes sting heavily with tears. He could hear the rapid beating of his pulse as his heart thumped hollow-like against his chest. His whole body trembled. Eriol blinked, and that was all the force it took for his tears to fall. Lifting up a shaking arm, he aimed his pistol at Romare.  
  
_Bang..._  
  
Romare dropped dead instantly to the ground. Without thinking twice, CIA Agent Hiiragizawa shot Aleron.  
  
_You're dead._  
  
He watched with tear-shimmering eyes as Aleron went limp and collapsed on the cement-coated ground before closing his eyes, only to never open them again. His whole body was numb, and he seemed completely oblivious to the world around him as the cold winter wind brushed by, sending some of the snow sliding to the side when being caught by the wind. His sapphire orbs landed on the body of Tomoyo Daidouji, red staining the white substance beneath her form. Eriol stumbled towards her, the crunching of snow slicing through the icy air of silence. He didn't notice Syaoran hastily punching in a number on his cell phone and making a quick call to the police. He didn't notice the rest of Aleron's men running around in an attempt of escape from the police. He didn't hear the loud sirens of an ambulance, of a fire truck, of police cars... He didn't notice anything... His body was numb, his senses didn't seem to function correctly... All that mattered was getting to Tomoyo...  
  
"I have to save her..." he mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes wide. He collapsed next to her bleeding form. "I have to help her... I can't let her die... Tomoyo..." He gazed at her pale face; at the face of one close to death. Bringing up a hand, he gently touched her cheek, but pulled it away when feeling how hauntingly cold she felt. He then brought his hand over her wound. Syaoran glanced at Eriol and noticed his blue aura wavering around his form before entangling around Tomoyo. "I'm not gonna let you die, Tomoyo..." Eriol continued to mumble softly, his eyelids feeling heavy as he transferred whatever life force he could into her. "You have to live..." He felt fatigue; exhausted. "I can't let you die... I can't let you leave... I can't let you leave your Okaa-san... or your friends..." His breathing came out irregular, his skin looking oddly pale as he rested his head below Tomoyo's neck where he could hear the faint beating of her heart. His eyelids concealed his eyes from view, the world of consciousness gradually taking over. His mumbling became softer and softer till it died out. "I can't let you leave me, Tomoyo... I love you..." He fainted.  
  


__________

  
  
She could hear faint talking...  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood."  
  
_'Who are they talking about...?'_  
  
"It's a miracle that she's survived for this long."  
  
_'Are they talking about me?'_  
  
"C'mon, hurry, we have to fix that wound before she bleeds to death..."  
  
_'Where am I...?'_ she wondered to herself before loosing consciousness and falling into a dark abyss.  
  


__________

  
  
He lied there, close to death, the doctors not knowing what to do since they didn't know the cause of what was wrong with him... why he was so close to dying. The heart monitor beeped repeatedly, showing that he was still alive, just barely. Anyone with the magical eye could see his blue aura, flickering strongly, then faintly around his pale form. He was oblivious to the activity going around him as the doctors checked his body for anything irregular that maybe the cause of what's happening to him. But they weren't able to find anything wrong with him. They didn't understand why his heart was pumping less blood. Nothing was wrong with his organs. It's like... most of his life force was drained away from him. As he slept, he looked calm, like he usually does when he's awake. As he slept, death crept upon him like an invisible shadow, waiting... waiting to take his soul.  
  
Having reluctantly given up hope in saving the young Agent's life, the doctors brought him to a patient's room and left him there with grim faces, feeling like total failures, like they have so many times in the past. Time seemed to stand still as the monitor sounded clearly through the room...  
  
_Beep... beep... beep..._  
  
The knob could be seen, turning as the door opened. Syaoran stepped into the room and carefully shut the door, not wanting to disturb the sleeping. Looking worried, yet grim, he approached the bed and stared down at Eriol's pale, yet calm looking face. Pulling up a chair, Syaoran placed it next to Eriol's bed and sat on it. All was silent...  
  
_Beep... beep... beep..._  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Hirragizawa... You shouldn't have given most of your life force to Daidouji," Syaoran murmured seriously, staring intently at him. "There could've been another alternative, you know. Now look who's dying. Look at where you ended up..." He let out a frustrated sigh, racking his fingers through his hair. "But... I would've done the same for Sakura if I knew how to, or if something like that happened to her. I understand why you did it... You still love Daidouji, huh? ...I should've known." He rubbed his closed eyelids. "I feel stupid right now. I feel as if I'm talking to myself. C'mon, Hirragizawa, get your ass up. You can't leave us... You wouldn't let Daidouji leave you, and I'm not 'bout to let _you_ leave _her._ Don't die on us, not now; not after all that we've been through..." Syaoran went silent, as if waiting for a response, but all that greeted him was the continuous beating of the heart monitor.  
  
_Beep... beep... beep..._  
  


__________

  
  
_Everything was dark as she walked down the cobbled street. Lifting her head up, she gazed at the starless, moonless space above. Looking forward, street lamps stood tall on either side of the street, alighting her path as she walked. All she could hear was the clicking of her heals as it hit the ground over and over again. Tomoyo wondered where she was, whether this was a dream or if it wasn't. She remembered getting shot by Romare, seeing Eriol's surprised expression, then going completely blank. Maybe she was dead now and walking down the road that led to her end; that led to Heaven. Yet, for some reason, she felt... alive. She couldn't explain it, she just did. But she could've sworn she was dying not too long ago...  
  
Then she remembered... She had heard Eriol murmuring incoherent words to her, and the next thing she knew, she felt as if she were being pulled back, back to the realm of the living and his words were becoming clearer and clearer. She remembered the only thing she had heard him say: 'I can't let you die... I can't let you leave... I can't let you leave your Okaa-san... or your friends... I can't let you leave me, Tomoyo... I love you...'  
  
"Eriol, where are you...?" she whispered softly in the silence of the night. She wanted to see his face, to see his reassuring grin that everything would be alright. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to tell him that it was a lie; that her not loving him anymore was a lie. The only reason why she had denied her feelings towards him in the first place was because she was scared... scared of getting hurt; scared of him leaving her again.  
  
"Tomoyo..." a familiar, masculine voice murmured gently.  
  
Lifting her head up, her eyes widened in surprise when seeing Eriol standing a few feet away from her. His sapphire eyes gazed at her tenderly, and his lips were tugged in a warm, comforting grin. "Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, breaking into a run, but too her confusion and dismay, he gradually turned around and ran off. He seemed to be running in slow motion, but no matter how hard or how fast she ran, he seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "Eriol... matte..." she gasped out breathlessly, desperately trying to catch up to him. Her foot got caught in a crack on the cobbled street and she found herself colliding harshly against the ground. Trying her hardest not to cry, she lifted her head up and saw him standing there, so near, yet so far. Her eyes widened when seeing his body slowly fading away. Bringing up a shaky hand, she reached out towards him, panic seizing her and clutching at her heart. "Eriol... Iie! Don't leave me!" He simply continued to smile at her reassuringly as he mouthed an audible 'I love you.' "Eriol! Come back!!!!"_  
  
**End of Dream Sequence**  
  
Tomoyo's eyes suddenly snapped open, only to be greeted by the bright rays of the light. Groaning in annoyance, she shut her eyes in order to block it away. When she got use to the light penetrating through her eyelids, she opened them and blinked groggily till she adjusted to her surroundings. "Where... am I?" she mumbled. The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a tight embrace.  
  
"Tomoyo! You're alright! You're alive!" a female voice cried out in relief, sounding as if she's been crying for quite a while.  
  
She couldn't help but notice how familiar her voice sounded... Her heart skipped a beat as it begun to pound heavily against the inside of her rib cage. Tears stung her eyes and she said shakily, "O-Okaa-san...?"  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo, it's me," Sonomi reassured her, withdrawing from the hug and giving her daughter a watery grin. Her cheeks were damp from crying so much, and fresh ones started to cascade down her face.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her mother, as if making sure that this wasn't a dream, but reality. Joy beyond words engulfed her body, a warm feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Eyes glazing over, tears spilled from her eyes as she threw herself at Sonomi and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Okaa-san!!! I've missed you sooo much!!!"  
  
"I missed you, too, Tomoyo," Sonomi sobbed, hugging her back with the same amount of force.  
  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you, 'kaa-san," Tomoyo murmured through her sobs as her body trembled. "I didn't want to... I really didn't want to leave you..."  
  
"It's alright, dear. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've listened to you," Sonomi reassured, crying silently as she stroked Tomoyo's hair soothingly. She was so glad and relieved to have her daughter back. "It's my fault that you ran away in the first place..."  
  
"No. I was stupid enough to run away from my problems instead of facing it," she persisted. "I really am sorry, 'kaa-san..."  
  
"Hush, child. You don't have to be sorry," Sonomi hushed gently, slightly withdrawing from the hug and smiling at Tomoyo comfortingly. She tucked a strand of her raven hair behind one of her ears. "Let's just forget it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sniffled slightly. "Hey, Okaa-san? What happened to Aleron anyway?"  
  
"Him and the man who had shot you, were both killed by Eriol-san," Sonomi answered with a sigh. "I believe those two got what they deserved..."  
  
"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned, looking around her patient's room.  
  
Her face became grave and sympathetic at the same time, scaring Tomoyo and leaving her worried for Eriol's well being. What could've happened that made her mother look at her in such a manner? "Tomoyo..." she began, wondering how she was going to break this to her daughter. More tears surfaced as she thought of the young man who had saved her daughter's life.   
  
"Okaa-san, what is it?" Tomoyo asked in panic, slightly shaking Sonomi by her shoulders. "Tell me!"  
  
She looked away, then back at her. "He's dying, Tomoyo..."  
  
She stopped shaking her, but her hands remained on her shoulders. Tomoyo's eyes were wide in disbelief, shock, and horror as her whole body went numb and rigid. Eriol... dying? "....What?" Tomoyo whispered, unable to find her voice as she chocked on her tears. "This has to be some sorta joke! Eriol can't be dying!!! He was just fine when I last saw him!!!!'  
  
"Syaoran-san told me that he had given you his life force in order to keep you alive," Sonomi said, bowing her head. (A/N: She knows about the Clow Cards and all that crap...)  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise. Throwing the covers off of her, she ignored the pain in her side as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Tomoyo, matte!" Sonomi called after her, running behind Tomoyo.  
  
Running to a nearby Information Center, Tomoyo approached the nurse at the desk and asked hastily and breathlessly, "What room is Hirragizawa, Eriol being kept in?!?!"  
  
She pointed to the right, blinking. "He's in room 24A... Right down this hall and somewhere on the right..."  
  
"Merci," Tomoyo called a hasty thanks as she headed down to the right. "He can't be dying, he can't be dying, he can't be dying..." she mumbled beneath her breath, glancing at the numbers on the door as she ran. Tears trailed behind her, worry for Eriol clearly evident on her face. _'He just can't be dying...'_ Bursting into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks at the frame of the door. Syaoran still sat near the edge of the bed, lifting his head up, startled, when hearing the sudden burst. But Tomoyo didn't seem to see him, let alone know he was there. Her gaze was on the body laying on the deathbed. Her gaze was on the body of Eriol Hirragizawa. "No..." she whispered in denial, her tears coming more quickly. She rushed to the bedside and gently started to shake the unconscious Eriol by his shoulders. "Wake up, Eriol! Wake up right now!" Tomoyo demanded forcefully, but her tone wavered as her tears splattered on the white bed sheets. "You _have_ to wake up!!!"  
  
"Daidouji..." Syaoran murmured sympathetically, standing up and holding Tomoyo away from Eriol. "He's not going to wake up..."  
  
"But he _has_ to!!!" she exclaimed, staring helplessly at the peaceful look plastered on Eriol's face. "He's not dead yet! I have to wake him up!"  
  
"He's not going to wake up," Syaoran repeated, staring her intently in the eyes. She stared back and could clearly see the unshed tears gleaming in his amber orbs. "There's no way we could save him... He... He gave you his life, Daidouji."  
  
Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at him, then back at Eriol. Tomoyo's knees buckled beneath her weight, but Syaoran held her in his arms before she could fall to the ground. She cried freely and mournfully, holding onto Syaoran tightly. "No... Eriol... Why did he have to do that...? Why...?"  
  
Sonomi came into the room and gazed sadly and sympathetically at the scene before her. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide her quivering lips, and her own tears leaked from her eyes. _'If only there was a way to bring him back...'_  
  
Pulling away from Syaoran, Tomoyo embraced Eriol and buried her face in his chest, muffled sobs emitting from her throat. Sonomi walked slowly towards them. "Tomoyo..."  
  
"Both of you... please... just...just leave... I - I wish to be alone with Eriol..." she murmured, still holding onto him.  
  
Syaoran and Sonomi glanced at each other sympathetically, but they obliged to Tomoyo's wish and left, closing the door behind them. Lifting her head up, Tomoyo gazed longingly and sadly at Eriol's sleeping face.  
  
"Please, wake up..." she pleaded between her sobs. Bringing up a hand, she stroked his bangs back in an affectionate manner. "Eriol, c'mon, you gotta open your eyes. The truth is, Eriol, I need you... I've always needed you. I can't bare living without you once more... But this time, if you leave me, I know it'll be forever. Open your eyes, won't you...?" She pressed her cheek against his, murmuring in a heart-breaking tone, "I can't survive without you next to me... Don't die on me now, Eriol. Please... Don't die on me..." She broke into tears once more. _'Onegai, Kami-sama, bring him back...'_  
  


__________

  
  
_He floated alone in space, stars circling slowly around him. He could see planets, star constellations... He could even see Earth. But he drifted farther away from it, away from home, away from Tomoyo. Something seemed to be pulling him away from reality. Something seemed to be calling him. He had to find the source of it. Who was calling him anyway?  
  
**"You're time has come, Eriol... It's time for you to die..."**  
  
"No..." Eriol murmured, the cold air of space wrapping around his body.  
  
**"It's over. You're over. You're going to die..."**  
  
He gradually began to believe the voice, the cold air becoming oddly thicker as it suffocated him. Eriol wanted to die. No longer did he wish to live. He just wanted to get away from everything... away from it all. Tomoyo was alive, he knew that, and he was content. At least he could die knowing she was well. Closing his eyes, his breathing became softer... Then... That's when he heard her... That's when he heard her voice..._  
  
"Eriol, please, come back..."  
  
_His heart ached when hearing the pain in her voice, and he could tell by the sound of her tone that she was crying. He had the sudden urge to comfort the crying person... Opening his eyes, he whispered, "Tomoyo... I need to get back to Tomoyo... "  
He heard another voice._  
  
"Don't die on us, not now; not after all that we've been through..."  
  
_A small grin played its way across Eriol's face. He commented jokingly to no one in particular, "I knew you cared, Syaoran..." The will to live suddenly overcame him like a crash land back to reality. He couldn't believe just a moment ago he wanted to die. No... death wasn't the answer. He had so much to live for, so much to look forward to. He wasn't about to throw what he had, all away. Besides, he wasn't about to give up on Tomoyo. He loved her, and he wasn't about to leave her, nor let her leave him. Soon, Eriol felt a great tug as he was being pulled back, his blue aura flaring with life around his body. He smiled gently while murmuring, "I'm coming back, Tomoyo... Wait for me..."_  
  


__________

  
  
Tomoyo sat on the chair, her head resting against Eriol's chest. She listened to the faint beating of his heart, and to her horror, it seemed to be getting fainter and fainter. Holding onto his body as if there'd be no tomorrow if she didn't, she continued to cry. She continued to pray. Looking up at his face, Tomoyo caressed his cheek gently, and couldn't help but notice how he felt cold, but the cold seemed to be going away minute by minute. She gazed at him pleadingly. "Eriol, please, come back... I never got to tell you..." Tomoyo bit down on her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "I never got to tell you that... I love you." She rested the side of her face against his chest once more, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to fall freely. It was then she noticed that the beating of his heart became stronger and her eyes snapped open in surprise. She sat up and stared at his face, seeing the color returning to his skin. He was breathing regularly now as his chest heaved up and down. The heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, and a sudden feeling of joy and relief overwhelmed her. "He's going to live..." Tomoyo murmured, a smile making its way across her face. "He's going to live!!!!" she exclaimed, running out of the room to find Sonomi and Syaoran sitting on two cushioned chairs in front of the door. They looked up at her in surprise as she exclaimed once more, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. "Eriol's going to live!"  
  
They both stood up and ran into the room, seeing how Eriol looked... well... alive while he was sleeping. Sonomi burst into her own tears of joy as Syaoran laughed in relief while shaking his head and racking his fingers through his hair. "Well I'll be damned..."  
  
The doctors rushed into the room when hearing Tomoyo's sudden burst. They checked Eriol to confirm Tomoyo's statement. A doctor walked up to the three of them, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't understand why he was dying earlier, and I must say, I don't understand how he has survived. This young man really is going to live longer."  
  
Tomoyo and Sonomi embraced each other tightly, overjoyed by the news. Syaoran's grin simply widened as he looked at Eriol's sleeping figure._'You amaze me sometimes, Hiiragizawa.'_  
  
Later on, everyone left Tomoyo alone in the room with Eriol. She sat on the chair, gazing at his face while caressing his cheek tenderly. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, and each time she saw him stir, or heard him groan, eagerness would take over, expecting him to open his eyes and wake up. But much to her disappointment, he'd just go limp and resume his sleeping. Sighing, Tomoyo rested the side of her face against his chest, and listened to the steady thumping of his heart once more. Closing her eyes, a small grin crossed her face. _'Eriol's alive... Nothing matters anymore. All that matters is that he's alive...'_  
  
Eriol's eyes fluttered open, only to be met by the bright rays of the light beaming above him. Groaning, he was about to shut them again when he felt a light weight on his torso. Craning his neck up, Eriol looked down to see Tomoyo, and a smile tugged at his lips as he gently shook her by the shoulder. She moaned in annoyance, shrugging his hand off. She didn't bother to open her eyes. Smiling even wider, he murmured in a singsong voice, "Tomoyo..."  
  
Her eyelids instantly parted. "Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, beaming brightly as she sat up and embraced him tightly. "You're awake!!!"  
  
"Yep," he confirmed with a chuckle, hugging her back. "I'm awake, alright."  
  
"I'm so glad," she said, pulling away from the hug and grinning broadly, but joyful tears shimmered in her amethyst eyes. Then to his confusion, she glared at him and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't you ever do something like that again, Eriol!!!!" she snapped angrily.  
  
"Wha-?" Eriol stammered in bewilderment. Why was she so mad at him?  
  
"Don't you _ever_ sacrifice your life for mine! This is the SECOND TIME DAMN IT!" she continued to babble, looking really peeved off. "You could've died this time, Eriol!!! You were about to die, you know that, right?! Damn it! You fuckin' scared the hell outta me!" Eriol winced when hearing her swear.  
  
_'She really must be mad at me...'_ "Tomoyo, calm down! I'm alive, there's nothing to worry about anymore..."  
  
"I know that," she began, looking up at him helplessly. "But I nearly lost you, Eriol... I felt so scared..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. "I'm not dead, Tomoyo. I'm alive. That's all that matters. Forget about what just happened... that's the past, this is the present." Eriol rubbed her back, then looked down at her with a reassuring grin. "I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
She snuggled closer to him, feeling warm and secure in his arms. It felt so right being with him, and no longer did she feel scared of him leaving her. He was right there in front of her, holding her tightly. "Eriol, why'd ya do it anyway...? Why'd you sacrifice yourself?" Tomoyo asked, pulling away from the hug and looking at him. She stared into his sapphire orbs, seeing deep into his soul where she knew the answer lied. And she found it and instantly knew why.  
  
"I did that, Tomoyo..." Eriol started after a moment of pausing. "I did that because I lo-."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, she brought up a finger and placed it gently against his lips, silencing him. Shaking her head, Tomoyo smiled. "Hush, Eriol. Don't say you love me... I already know you do..." She leaned towards him, bringing her hand back down. She murmured against his lips, "It's my turn, Eriol, to say... I love you."  
  
He gazed into her amethyst orbs, seeing nothing but the love she held for him mirroring in them. Grinning, Eriol closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a kiss that she willingly returned.  
  
**Two Weeks Later  
Tomoyo's POV**  
  
It's been two weeks since the whole incident, and now here I am, standing with my Okaa-san, Syaoran (who finally, after _years_ and _years_, let me call him by his first name...), and with my fiancé, Eriol. Yeah, you heard right! Eriol proposed to me just last week, and now we're waiting for our flight to Tokyo, Japan. I'm heading back to Tomoeda... back to home. Oh, I never knew I missed it so much till now.  
  
The reason why Syaoran became an F.B.I. Agent for America was because the agency had contacted Hong Kong, China for assistance on the Thorn Case. They asked if they could get help from the best they had, and Syaoran, who at that time worked for one of the Secret Agencies in China, was brought to their aid. And you know what else? I talked to Sakura-chan not too long ago! She's coming from Hong Kong and we're planning to meet up with her in Tomoeda. And she's bringing her kid! Syaoran showed me a picture of her, and let me tell you, she's the cutest little thing! She has Syaoran's chestnut hair, but her eyes... her eyes are just like her mother's. Her name's Kohana... she's absolutely KAWAII!! And from what I've heard, Sakura's pregnant with another baby. Ooh I'm SOOO going to have to design clothes for her kids!!!  
  
It's only now I realize how much I missed home, my friends, my Okaa-san, and Eriol... I can't believe I'm going home and I still find it hard to believe that Aleron's finally gone from my life. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, scared that he was in my room, just waiting to pounce... but then I see Eriol sleeping right next to me and no longer do I feel scared. I just snuggle with him and easily fall back to sleep. It feels as if everything's returning back to normal; back to the day before Eriol ever left and returned to England. I grinned at nothing in particular.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol called after Tomoyo, him, Sonomi and Syaoran having run ahead of Tomoyo before they could miss their flight. She somehow managed to stray behind.  
  
"Huh?" she said, shaking her head and snapping back to reality. She saw Eriol beckoning her to catch up and quick. "Oh! Sorry!" Tomoyo called back hastily, running and trying to catch up. She saw Eriol continue forward in a jog, and she ran faster in order to catch up. "Eriol! Matte!!! Wait for me!" Her foot got caught in something and she found herself colliding harshly against the ground. "Itai...! That hurt..." She thought at first that Eriol had gone on with out her and followed Sonomi and Syaoran, but when she lifted her head up, she saw someone extending their hand out to her. Following the arm, her gaze landed on Eriol's smiling face. She couldn't help but smile back as she took his hand.  
  
[Music starts]  
  


_Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side  
  
Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love  
  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_  


  
Heaving her up to her feet, Eriol didn't let go of her hand. "You alright?"  
  
She nodded her head in response. "Hai."  
  
"Alright, c'mon! We gotta catch up to the others..." Tugging gently on her hand, Eriol broke into a run, with Tomoyo running right by his side. She beamed happily, knowing that no matter what, Eriol was always going to be right beside her as they ran towards a new future... a new beginning.  
  


_Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up  
  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated  
  
The future...  
  
Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

  
  
  
  
_The End..._  
  
  
  
**Enchantress Azure:** ...*blinking* ... *at a loss for words* ... Oh wow... I can't believe it... I'm finished... I'M FINISHED WITH THIS FIC!!! WAAAIII!!!! At first when I started typing up this chapter, I wasn't sad that this was coming to a close, I was more around the words of... relieved. But now that I finished it, I'm kinda sad that I won't be working on it anymore, but I'm still relieved I got this done with. :P So how did ya'll like the ending? I hope it turned out good. And NO there won't be a sequel... I'm already workin' on two sequels and I can't STAND to do another one. Well, before I go, I just wanna thank these people who have reviewed the story:  
  
**Syvonair; kawaiiaznangel36; Devils Sanctuary; KyteAura; Jae; Sally; MegamiNoHikari; sakura90; Sakura-Rai; ms. Evil; cherryblossomsakura2111; babyg2988; HeavenlyAnimeAngel- Amaterasu; Eriol > Syaoran; MarikzAngel; Inni-chan; Kari Y. Yokhosama; fefa-chan; starquestor; Nadine; Jess; June6; MoonMaiden; Frances; Amanda; Kasumi Destruction; animechick345; BlueBerryAngel; Chrisie B; Eriol is MINE; kawaii-kirei; raven; m@ve! ; silverg3r; omi; yuki shinomori; Chocolate Drop; Bunny Luvr; InSaNeOtAkU ; DarkTenshi; and thanks to the person who left a review but no name.**  
  
Arigatou, minna-san! Your reviews were a great inspiration to me to keep this fic going after that one time where I planned on discontinuing it. Thank you all so much... and I really hope you enjoyed this fic. :D Also, check out some of my other fics if ya like. ^_~ Well, R+R, plz. Chao! 


End file.
